Rider in love II
by saritasegval
Summary: Eliza Woods tiene una vida perfecta, éxito en su carrera de piloto amparada por su madre a quien idolatra, fama, dinero y un guapo prometido. La tranquilidad de su vida se tambaleara cuando a punto de dar el salto a la categoria reina aparece Alycia, una joven actriz desconocida quien interpretará en un biopic a Lexa Woods.
1. Chapter 1

_-Mi nombre es Eliza Woods Griffin, tengo veintidós años, he sido tres veces campeona nacional, tengo dos títulos mundiales en moto 3, uno en moto 2 y este año doy el salto a la categoría reina con el Heda Team. ¿Mi gran inspiración en la vida?-Repetí la pregunta del periodista.-Mi madre._

Me llené de barro al cruzar un charco con mi moto de enduro, era una carrera personal, mi orgullo estaba en juego. Me detuve ante una gran cuesta esperando a la moto que me seguía, pique gas a modo de reto y solté el embrague saliendo disparada hasta la cima.

Una vez arriba me quite el casco soltando mi marañada melena rubia al viento hasta que la otra moto alcanzó mi posición.

-Te haces mayor mama.-Me burlé.

-Ya te gustaría llegar a los cuarenta y nueve en mi estado.-Dijo quitándose el casco y buscando en el interior de su chaqueta el móvil.

Adoraba estos momentos privados de diversión con mi madre, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre lo hemos compartido todo. Crecí prácticamente en los paddocks de todo el mundo, entre las paredes del box del Heda Team, admirando como esa mujer a quien yo llamaba mama daba ordenes y consejos a sus pilotos, haciéndome sentir esta gran pasión llamada motociclismo.

La palabra admiración se quedaba pequeña por quien me lo había enseñado todo o casi todo en esta vida. Para el resto del mundo era una leyenda, para mí era un ejemplo a seguir.

-Tu madre no ha parado de llamarnos,-Murmuró.-sera mejor que volvamos.-Empezó a guardar su teléfono.

-¿Una carrera hasta casa?-Pregunté entusiasmada poniéndome el casco y arrancando sin darle tiempo a que se preparara.

Desde que me había convertido en piloto profesional habíamos cambiado de residencia, la de ciudad por la del pueblo para una mayor tranquilidad. Una faena para mi hermano Alex que había tenido que cambiar de instituto.

Dejamos las motos en la entrada, cruzábamos el jardín entre risas comentando nuestra pequeña competición, en la que finalmente la comandante me había dado caza a pesar de mi ventaja.

-Ni se os ocurra entrar a casa así.-Nos llamo la atención mi otra madre. Entonces nos observe cubiertas de barro hasta las orejas y reprimí una sonrisa.-Voy a recoger a Alex.-Le dio un pico a su mujer.-Cambiaros,-Miró su reloj.-Alycia estará a punto de llegar. Portaros bien con ella.-Nos advirtió antes de irse.

La peor parte de la mudanza se la había llevado sin duda mi madre, tenia que conducir cuatro horas diarias. La primera para llevar a Alex al instituto, la segunda para volver a casa, otra más para recogerlo y la ultima para traerlo hasta aquí. Le habíamos regalado a mi hermano una moto para su cumpleaños, pero esta estaba en el garaje cogiendo polvo pues el pequeño Woods no le gustaban las motos, la verdad es que el pobre estaba algo saturado de tener que pasar los fines de semana en el paddock y luego oírnos hablar en casa de temas del mundial.

-¿Alycia?-Pregunté confusa.

-Sí, es la actriz que ha conseguido el papel para la película.-Rodó los ojos nunca le habían gustado las cámaras, creo que era de las pocas cosas que nos diferenciaba.-Me escribió un correo muy amable, quería conocerme para interpretarme mejor, cosas de actores.-Se encogió de hombros.-Así que la he invitado a que nos acompañe unos días hasta que empiece la temporada.

La idea de tener a otra niña en casa recibiendo las atenciones de mi madre no me gustaba mucho. Podía ser algo celosa con ella, sí, pero porque no estaba acostumbrada a compartirla con desconocidos, ni siquiera en el parque cuando era pequeña pues mi madre huía del resto de los niños básicamente porque le daban miedo.

-¿Qué películas ha hecho?-Mi madre se encogió de hombros.-¿Le han dado el papel a una desconocida?-Empecé a molestarme, esa película era muy importante para mí, era el mayor de los reconocimientos a la carrera de mi madre.-Si es por falta de dinero yo financió lo que haga falta para que traigan a una buena actriz, a una famosa que arrastre masas al cine.

-Eliza si ha pasado el casting será porque es buena. ¿No crees?-Trató de relajarme con dulzura.

Nos fuimos al garaje, mi madre parecía una guerrera con la coraza y las botas endureraras. Realmente lo había sido, a mi edad se había abierto paso en un mundo de hombres consiguiendo seis títulos mundiales y yo no estaba a su altura. Pese a todas las ventajas que conllevaba el apellido Woods seguía siendo una sombra bajo su leyenda, bajo esos diez títulos que ni siquiera Aden había logrado.

* * *

 _-Hola, soy Alycia bueno ahora soy Lexa Woods.-Mostré el mono de piloto que llevaba puesto a la cámara que me seguía.-Es el primer día de rodaje y estoy algo nerviosa la verdad. Todo el paddock nos observa, la propia Lexa y su familia también están aquí.-Resople.-Espero estar a la altura. ¿Qué si la conozco en persona?-Repetí la pregunta que me habían hecho.-Sí.-Sonreí tímidamente.-Quise hacerlo antes de empezar a rodar y ella me invitó a su casa.-Reí recordando lo divertida que era.-Es una gran persona.-Aseguré._

¿Era posible quedarme sin taxis en el aeropuerto? Sí. Había tenido un pequeño problema con mi maleta, básicamente estaba tan nerviosa que no la veía pasar por la cinta. Así que cuando salí la gente ya había cogido todos los taxis de la parada y además había cola de espera, vi como llegaban de uno en uno y la gente iba subiendo en ellos.

A veces me gustaría ser ese tipo de persona descarada que te roba el taxi cuando estas apunto de subir, como la mujer que me lo acababa de hacer a mí.

Me senté en el suelo apoyando la cabeza sobre la maleta, no había podido dormir. No todos los días se conoce a una leyenda viviente.

Por fin llegó uno y este sí que era para mí.

Ya llegaba tarde, me preocupaba lo que pensaran de mí, seguro que parecería que quería poner escusas cuando justificara mi demora. Había visto las viejas carreras de Lexa Woods para prepararme el papel, también imágenes actuales de ella dirigiendo a su equipo. Parecía el tipo de persona que se toma su trabajo muy enserio, siempre concentrada, con ese semblante recio que intimidaba un poco.

Cuando llegué a la entrada principal vi dos motos de montaña llenas de barro aparcadas. Hacia unas horas que Lexa había sido etiquetada en una foto junto a su hija sobre esas motos, aunque en la foto estaban más limpias.

Sinceramente nunca me habían atraído las carreras, pero la oportunidad de interpretar a una gran mujer triunfando en un mundo de hombres me resultaba fascinante. Su vida lo era y por supuesto seria la oportunidad perfecta para dar un salto en mi carrera que se había limitado hasta la fecha a películas de seri papeles secundarios en alguna que otra serie.

Crucé aquel precioso jardín en el que observe un pequeño huerto ecológico, sonreí de manera tonta, seguramente seria de Clarke, porque no podía imaginarme a Lexa cultivando hortalizas.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una Lexa mucho más mayor que en su época de piloto, bueno hacia veintidós años de su retirada. No decía nada, fruncí el ceño confusa y ella hizo lo mismo. _¡Dios que tensión!_ Me había quedado sin palabras, rasqué mi nuca nuca y Lexa me imitó haciéndome sonreír gesto que reprodujo.

-Hola soy Alycia.-Balbuceé tendiendo mi mano.

-Hola soy Alycia.-Balbuceó tendiéndome la suya.

 _¿A qué esta jugando?_

Estaba imitando cada una de mis gesticulaciones poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. De repente empezó a reír y me abrió paso.

-Encantada de conocerte Alycia y bienvenida a mi humilde morada.-Añadió divertida pues de humilde no había nada en esa casa.

-El placer es mio señora Woods, muchas gracias por la invitación.

-Espero ser de ayuda, y llámame Lexa por favor que me haces sentir vieja.-Rió cogiendo mi maleta.-Vamos a instalarte.-Me animo a seguirla.-¡Princesa!-Gritó subiendo las escaleras por delante de mí.-Mi hija tiene tu edad seguro que os lleváis bien.

La verdad que por lo poco que había visto de Eliza Woods no tenia nada que ver con su madre. A diferencia de la seriedad aparente de Lexa su hija siempre tenia una sonrisa adornando su cara y decían de ella que era _"la sonrisa más bonita del paddock"_ Siempre enamorando al publico, guiñando el ojo y mandando besos a la cámara, publicando cada cosa que hacia en las redes sociales. Era una persona realmente carismática y los fans la adoraban.

-Mi mujer y yo te hemos preparado la habitación de invitados.-Entro dejando mi maleta sobre la cama.-Espero que te sientas como en tu casa.

-Gracias seño...-Su cara de horror me frenó.-Lexa.-Sonreí y ella asintió devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Me había entretenido hablando con Lincoln después de salir de la ducha. Mi prometido estaba cerrando unos contratos de ultima hora fuera del país y hasta el inició de temporada no lo vería. Él también había continuado su vida en el paddock pero como mánager de jóvenes promesas.

Me deje caer sobre la cama, había retrasado mi boda más de tres veces porque mi carrera era lo más importante para mí, también porque sentía que me estaba precipitando con esa decisión, aunque normalmente era una persona decidida e impulsiva. Las bodas de plata me habían dado que pensar, ver a mis madres tan enamoradas, dedicándose una a la otra todos esos años.

Pero yo estaba genial con Lincoln, nos queríamos, nos conocíamos desde niños y teniamos confianza plena el uno en el otro como para darnos la libertad de entretenernos cuando estábamos alejados por motivos de trabajo. ¿Qué más podía desear?

Sacudí mi cabeza, debía estar concentrada para esta nueva etapa de mi vida, esta categoría era donde siempre había querido llegar, poder labrar mi nombre en esa famosa copa junto a todos los campeones anteriores.

Escuche a mi madre llamarme, seguramente ya había llegado la tal Alycia. Suspiré antes de levantarme y me puse una camiseta de merchandising del equipo junto a unos vaqueros. Había heredado el famoso 8 de mi madre.

Al salir de la habitación algo distraída leyendo mensajes de los fans me tropecé con... ¿Alycia? Me quede pasmada por el gran parecido que compartía con mi madre, excepto por el el tono más pálido de piel y unas facciones más dulces que las de la comandante. De no ser por la gran diferencia de edad las podrías confundir fácilmente.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio observándonos algo incomodas.

-Déjame adivinar porque has conseguido el papel.-Dije sarcásticamente.-Eliza.-Le tendí la mano.

-Creo que no necesitas presentación.-Sonrió nerviosa.-Alycia.-Me estrecho la mano.

* * *

 _ **Me siento más cómoda dándoos el coñazo con las motos. ¿Qué os parece?**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	2. Chapter 2

Arrastraba los pies como alma en pena en dirección a la cocina. Terminaba de llegar a casa después de una noche memorable y necesitaba café desesperadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?-Me preguntó mama Clarke apoyada en la encimera y asentí con los ojos cerrados y media sonrisa.-Daté una ducha antes que te vea tu madre.-Me dio una taza de café calentito con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Gracia mama.-Murmuré dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Te quiero.-Le di otro beso.

-¿Y el chico de las fotos?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Un buenorro.-Reí entre dientes.

-¿Has pasado la noche con él?-Abrió lo ojos de par en par sorprendida.

La verdad es que mi madre estaba bastante acostumbrada a que le hablara sin tapujos de mi vida sexual. No era ningún secreto mi relación abierta con Lincoln y me sentía orgullosa de disfrutar mi sexualidad libremente.

Eramos como dos buenas amigas en ese aspecto. Ella nuca había tenido con mi abuela más conversación que la típica de la adolescencia, por eso me brindaba la confianza suficiente para sacar el tema. Mi madre se quedaba más tranquila sabiendo que su hija era una chica responsable que practicaba sexo de una forma segura y yo podía comentarle cualquier duda que sintiera.

-¿Has visto que guapo era?-Di un gran sorbo de café con el que me enjuague la boca que tenia algo seca y tragué.-¿Y el polvazo que tenia? ¡Uf! Perdí la cabeza y...

-¡La, la, la, la!-Llegó mi otra madre tapándose los oídos y haciéndonos reír.-No es preciso que escuchemos esas cosas Eliza.-Dijo con cara de espanto.

-¿Te he de recordar todo lo que hemos hecho nosotras cariño?-Contraatacó la doctora.

-Yo aun no me lo he montado en el baño de un avión.-Murmuré entre risas.

-¿Cómo le cuentas esas cosas a la niña Clarke?-Le salió un gallo.

Ambas se complementaban a la perfección.

-Por cierto mama me podías poner un paragüero apretable sin camiseta para mi primera carrera.-Di otro sorbo al café y la miré con temor sobre la taza.

-¿Apretable?-Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Sí, apretable, una palabra maravillosa que me había enseñado mi tía Raven. Se dice de cualquier persona con la que te apretarías, retozarías... echarle imaginación.

-¿Y tu nueva protegida?-Murmuré.

Alycia llevaba tan solo dos días en casa y mis madres ya la adoraban. Ella y Lexa no paraban de hablar con gran complicidad, la cual Alycia ganó siendo compinche en una broma donde Clarke terminó besando a la actriz confundiéndola con su mujer, haciendo que a mi madre le diera un ataque de risa por la cara apuro que se le quedo a ambas tras el beso.

Y no, a mí no me hacia ninguna gracia. Y por si fuera poco mi hermano Alex parecía haberse enamorado de Alycia, algo asqueroso dado el gran parecido que esta compartía con nuestra madre.

Me di una larga ducha para despejarme, algo de maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras y baje al jardín. Tenia un reportaje fotográfico para anunciar los nuevos modelos de gafas de sol del Heda Team, cada año los pilotos del equipo ejercían como modelos. Así que como nueva piloto del Heda Team me tocaba ser la imagen de este año. Menos mal que el cristal de espejo ocultaba mis ojos de cansancio.

* * *

Lexa me había sorprendido, no tenia nada que ver con la imagen que me había formado de ella viendo sus carreras. Era muy divertida, incluso me había convencido para gastarle una broma a su mujer, no salió del todo como esperábamos pero le pareció gracioso el momento incomodo que pasé junto a Clarke cuando esta se dio cuenta que no estaba besando a su mujer.

Iba tomando anotaciones sobre el guión de todo lo que me decía la ex piloto, pues a la primera persona que debía gustarle mi trabajo era a ella. Quería que se viera reflejada en mi interpretación, que quien viera la película conociera a verdadera Lexa.

Estábamos en el jardín sentadas en la misma banqueta, Lexa no paraba de contarme anécdotas de su vida. Como cuando corría desesperada por los pasillos del hospital vestida de piloto porque estaba naciendo su hija, y todo el personal nada más verla la mandaban a urgencias pensando que había sufrido alguna caída. Yo no podía evitar parar de reír.

Levanté la vista observando la sesión fotográfica que le estaban haciendo a Eliza. Nunca la había visto pilotar pero juraría que había nacido para enamorar a la cámara, aun debajo de esas gafas de sol transmitía la sensación de estar provocando, invitándote a un desafío. Ella lo sabia y lo explotaba al máximo.

-¿Quieres participar?-La voz de Lexa llamó de nuevo mi atención.-Seria genial, siempre y cuando tu contrato te lo permita.

La idea me atraía, pero Eliza ya parecía incomoda con mi presencia en su casa y mis largas conversaciones con Lexa como para empeorar la situación.

-No creo que deba.-Murmuré.

No sé como lo hacia pero me había vuelto a convencer para llevar a cabo otra de sus ideas. Lexa me había prestado una de sus camisetas del equipo que me venia como un guante y me regaló las gafas con las que iba a posar.

-Añadimos una modelo nueva.-Aviso al fotógrafo mientras rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo.

-Ni siquiera es piloto.-Espetó su hija.

-Son unas gafas de sol Eliza, las puede usar cualquiera.

El fotógrafo nos daba las pautas de lo que quería ver. La tensión era palpable entre Eliza y yo, más por su parte que por la mía. Estábamos demasiado juntas para su gusto y me hacia sentir incomoda, pero yo era una profesional. Intenté salir con la mayor naturalidad en las fotos por Lexa y por su marca.

Claramente sobraba en esta casa. Eran una familia perfecta de esas que todos desean tener, como la que me habría gustado tener a mí y mi presencia rompía con su rutina. Ya tenia material suficiente para construir mi personaje y desde luego no quería causarle problemas a Lexa y su familia.

* * *

Alycia no dejaba de interponerse en mi vida, estaba deseando que se fuera de una vez para que me devolviera mi tranquilidad y a mi madre.

Tras finalizar con las fotos me fui a mi habitación a dormir, desgraciadamente ella seguiría en mi casa al despertar como un mal sueño que nunca acaba.

Sentí los brazos de mi madre rodeándome, se había tumbado a mi lado en la cama como cuando era pequeña y algo me preocupaba.

-¿Qué sucede guisantito?-Susurró con ternura.

-Nada.-Espeté.-Alycia,-Murmuré resignada.-pasas demasiado tiempo con ella.

-Solo trato de ayudarla.

-Ya pues estas muy ilusionada con ella, parece que te guste y todo.

-Eliza no digas tonterías, podría ser mi hija.

-Pero no lo es. Veo como la admiras por querer parecerse a ti, yo llevo toda la vida intentándolo.

-Mi amor eres la persona a quien más admiro en esta vida, estoy orgullosa de ti. Y no porque quieras ir tras mis pasos, sino por como eres tú, tienes lo mejor de mí y de tu madre, bueno de ella también tienes lo peor.-Me hizo reír.

-Que idiota eres.

-Eres mi hija,-Beso mi cabeza.-nadie te va a quitar ese lugar nunca.

-¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma?-Rogué.

-Por supuesto princesa, pero deberías darle una oportunidad a Alycia es una chica genial, estoy segura que podríais ser buenas amigas si quisieras.

Gruñí a modo de respuesta para que se callara. Ella era la persona que mejor me conocía en el mundo y seguramente tenia razón, como siempre.

Al despertar Alycia ya se había ido. Sí, había sido mi culpa, me había comportado como una niña mimada y celosa. Había decidido irse para no incomodarme en mi propia casa y ahora me sentía un poco mal con ella.

* * *

Había llegado al circuito de Qatar, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad para disculparme con Alycia mientras rodaba en el paddock. Al fin y al cabo en sus manos estaba la imagen que iba a tener el publico de mi madre y no quería que por mi culpa todo se viera afectado.

Me dirigí a mi motorhome para dejar mis maletas antes de ir al box. Al salir habían fans esperando tras la valla de seguridad.

-¿Eliza una foto?-Empezaron a gritar.

-¡Claro!-Me acerque a la verja sonriente.

Iba atendiendo a todos con amabilidad, haciéndome fotos y firmándoles autógrafos. Me adoraban, el publico me había visto crecer y contaba con su incondicional apoyo, así que me gustaba devolverles un poquito de todo lo que me daban.

-Suerte el domingo Eliza.

-Gracias.-Llegó el turno de una pareja bastante atractiva.-¿Donde te firmo guapa?-Sostuve el rotulador indecisa.

-Aquí mismo.-Me ofreció el escote.

Sonreí sorprendida mientras escribía en su piel, por encima de su pecho. Miré al chico que la acompañaba sobre mis gafas de sol.

-¿Es tu novio?-La chica asintió.-Que monos. ¿Por qué no os pasáis cuando termine la tanda de entrenamientos?

Levanté una ceja observándolos divertida antes de marcharme con la scooter. Sí, esto era una de las ventajas de ser famosa, que la gente no se lo pensaba dos veces cuando les proponía algo ya que todos deseaban acostarse conmigo. Y quería a esa pareja en mi motorhome, Lincoln no llegaría hasta el domingo y seguro que él también se lo estaba pasando bien.

Estaba rodando por la pista con mi nueva moto, era increíble la potencia de esta maquina, 1.000 c.c. con los que podía volar al pasar por la recta de poco más de un kilometro. Pero el calor era insoportable y me detuve para entrar al box y comentar mis sensaciones sobre la nueva montura.

Fui directa a mi silla donde mi madre ya me estaba esperando, aunque aquí era donde se esfumaban los vínculos familiares.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Eliza?-Preguntó exasperada mientras yo bebía agua.-Te he dicho que te abras en la curva cuatro para entrar mejor a la cinco.

-Tú siempre...

-Olvídate de mí Eliza, eres tú, aun no dominas del todo esta moto. Haz el favor de seguir mis consejos.

-Es mi moto y yo piloto.-Me levante.

-No sé a quien has salido así de cabezota.-Comentó en alto mientras yo volvía a salir a la pista.

* * *

Tras terminar los entrenamientos me di una ducha y me cambie para acudir a mi cita con aquella pareja.

Pero habían empezado a grabar en pista con la especialista de la película y me quede unos minutos observando que tal lo hacia. Al salir al paddock vi a una piloto intentando desabrochar su casco desesperadamente, no dejaba de darle tirones al pasador. Era un mono igual que el de mi madre y supuse que esa torpe chica debía ser Alycia.

-¡Espera! No te vayas hacer daño.-La alcancé.-Tiene truco la doble hebilla.-Sonreí desabrochándola.-Mi madre también me ayudaba a quitármelo cuando era pequeña.-Sus ojos verdes como los de mi madre denotaban sorpresa.-Con el casco puesto pareces realmente ella.-Sonreí.-Bueno tus ojos son algo más dulces.

Se quitó el casco y respiro aliviada, su frente estaba empapada y paso su mano por ella para secarse.

-Gracias.-Murmuró confusa y me encogí de hombros.-Por la ayuda.

-Siento mi comportamiento.-Me disculpe frunciendo el ceño tras mis gafas.

Negó restándole importancia y entró en una de las caravanas del rodaje.

No me había alejado mucho de allí, era el primer día de la temporada, el reencuentro de mucho de nosotros tras varios meses y era inevitable detenerse para hablar con ellos en esta pequeña ciudad ambulante.

Vi a Alycia, quien había salido de la caravana y parecía estar esperando a que terminara mi conversación. Parecía agobiada, yo había dejado de prestar atención a lo que me decían y a centrarme en ella. Estaba jodidamente sexy con el mono, estaba como para apretarsela. Le sonreí para que se diera cuenta que la había visto y que la atendería en cuanto pudiera.

-¿Necesitas algo más?-Me acerque a ella después de despedirme de mi antiguo compañero.

-Veras me da algo de vergüenza, pero ahora mismo eres la única que conozco que entiende de estas cosas.

-¡Dispara!-La anime para que se dejara de rodeos.

-No puedo quitarme el mono, hace tanta calor que...

Mi escandalosa risa la detuvo.

-¿No te has puesto el sotomono?-Su cara de confusión me volvió hacer reír. Negué aun divertida, sin el sotomono y con esta temperatura el cuero del mono se habría adherido a su piel.-Vamos que te ayudo.

 _¿Me estaba pidiendo que la desnudara?_ Froté mis manos mentalmente sonriendo.

Nada más entrar a la caravana fui directa a la cremallera del mono, desabrochándola con calma. Benditos cristales de espejos que ocultaban que estaba mirándole esos preciosos pechos cubiertos por un bonito sujetador. Mis manos rodearon su sudorosa cintura hasta llegar a la espalda, acariciándola para separar el cuero pegado a su cuerpo. Me pareció divertido el escalofrió que recorrió a la actriz, la estaba poniendo nerviosa y me miraba con desconfianza.

Coloqué mis manos sobre cada una de sus clavículas retirándole el mono de los hombros. Sonreí complacida al darme cuenta que Alycia respiraba con profundidad y de vez en cuando miraba mis labios.

 _¡Oh sí! Te gusto pequeña._

-Tú intenta sacar los brazos, yo estiraré del mono. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió obedeciendo, retirando con dificultad cada brazo mientras yo tiraba de las mangas que estaban literalmente pegadas. Finalmente conseguimos retirar la parte de arriba pero aun quedaba la mitad del mono, que ahora caía sobre su cintura dejándome ver un cuerpo que era un pecado su sola existencia y yo era una pecadora sin remedio.

-Ahora necesitaré que te tumbes.-Susurré con voz ronca en su oído acariciando su sudoroso abdomen.

Quería jugar con ella porque parecía que me tuviera miedo y eso me divertía, pero era muy grande la tentación que acababa de despertar en mí.

La arrinconé contra la pared y asalté su boca con intensidad, empujando su baja espalda hacia mí, apretando nuestros cuerpos. Gruñó sin respiración, aferrándose a mis hombros antes de separarme de ella.

-Eliza no te equivoques conmigo.-Me avisó molesta.

-¿Y para que me pides que te desnude sino?-Extendí mis manos esperando una explicación.

-¿Porque no podía tal vez?-Respondió a la defensiva.

-Pues suerte con el resto.-Abrí la puerta y salí de allí sin cerrarla.

¿Cómo me había podido rechazar? Sin duda y por mucho que dijera mi madre Alycia era insoportable. Solo esperaba no volver a cruzarme con ella en el paddock durante el resto de temporada.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Joder Eli!-El grito de mi hermano me despertó.-Me vas a tener que pagar un psicólogo.-Escuché como salia de la habitación.

Me giré a mi derecha encontrándome a esa pareja tan mona en la cama y sonreí.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.-Murmuró avergonzado el chico.

Pobre, por la noche no había sabido que hacer con dos de todo y cuatro de otras cosas. Por suerte su novia se desenvolvió a la perfección.

-Gracias por todo.-Añadió sonriendo felizmente la chica.

-Sí...-Le estaba mirando descaradamente las tetas.-Gracias a vosotros.

-Suerte el domingo.-Asentí.

Les acompañé a la puerta del motorhome para despedirlos, Alex ni se inmutó cuando pasamos por delante de él, estaba jugando con el movil. Me senté en el sofá rodeando los hombros de mi hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí enano?-Le llamaba así por costumbre porque en realidad me sacaba dos cabezas de altura.-Pensaba que te quedabas en casa de la abuela el fin de semana.

-He venido con mama, me quedo aquí contigo.-Estiró los pies sobre la mesa que había delante.

-Ni de coña,-Lo solté.-te vas al hotel con ellas.-Me levante recogiendo su maleta y llevándola hasta la puerta.-Necesito mi intimidad.

-Mama quiere que me quede aquí contigo.-Me clavo sus ojos verdes que al fin había despegado del móvil.-Ya sabes, para que no te descentres antes de la carrera.

-Es mi forma de relajarme.-Le di un toque en los pies para que los bajara de la mesa.-¿Desde cuando quieres estar aquí?

-Quiero ver el rodaje de la película y además me van a entrevistar en el documental.

-¿Es por Alycia? ¿Sabes que es asqueroso que te guste alguien que es idéntica a mama?-Era un poco hipócrita que dijera esto cuando yo le había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla.

-No me gusta.-Le quite el móvil de las manos.-¡Eso es mio!

Lo empuje para cotillear y para mi sorpresa vi que llevaba de fondo de pantalla una de las fotos de Alycia publicitando las gafas de sol del equipo. Me quito el móvil de las manos enfadado.

-A ver que no te culpo enano, tiene un cuerpazo que quita el hipo y como besa...-Cerré los ojos.-Mmm.-Gruñí al recordar el beso.

-¿Qué?-Levantó ambas cejas.-No, no me creo que te hayas liado con ella.-Había conseguido picarle.-No eres su tipo.

No era maldad, solo trataba de proteger a mi hermano pequeño que no tenia ninguna posibilidad con esa chica que le sacaba seis años de diferencia.

-¿Y tú que sabes cual es su tipo?

-Porque somos amigos y no le gusta la gente como tu.-Espetó.

-¿Cómo yo?-Fruncí el ceño.

-Egocéntricas y podría seguir.

-Pues habrá cambiado de opinión.-Me burle y me fui al baño seguida por mi hermano.-Voy a ducharme enano.-Le cerré la puerta en las narices.

-Me estas tomando el pelo. ¿Verdad?-Dio golpecitos en la puerta, la cual abrí y asome la cabeza.-¿Me has mentido?

-Puede, o tal vez no.-Me encogí de hombros divertida.-Pregúntale a ella ya que es tu amiga.-Y cerré de nuevo para ducharme.

-Eliza eres insoportable.-Gritó para que lo escuchara.

-Pues vete a un hotel.-Le devolví el grito con cariño puñetero de hermana mayor.

* * *

Estaba grabando en el box que teníamos reservado para ello. Lexa observaba la escena con un brillo en sus ojos que me decía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Esperó hasta que termine y me dio un abrazo maternal felicitándome.

-No estaba segura de querer ver el proceso pero me ha encantado verte actuar cariño.-Beso mi frente.-¿Puedo llamarte así?-Tomo distancia confusa.-¿O te hará sentir incomoda?

-Gracias.-Sonreí nerviosa.-Supongo que puedes. ¿Pero la gente...

-Alycia nunca me ha importado lo que opine la gente y menos si es por ti princesa,-Acarició mi mejilla.-mereces que te ponga el mundo a los pies.-Sonrió.

-No necesito nada Lexa.-Apreté los labios.-Ya me has dado todo lo que podía necesitar, no sabes lo que significa tu aprobación para mí.

-Creo que se me ha metido una mota de sentimientos en el ojo.-Se seco una pequeña lágrima haciéndome reír.-¿Puedo invitarte a comer cariño? Puedes hacerlo en el hospitality del equipo siempre que quieras.-Rodeó mis hombros encaminándome.-¿Qué tal con mi hija?

Me encogí de hombros, no iba a contarle lo ocurrido con ella.

* * *

Fui a la clínica móvil para hablar con mi madre y que se llevara a Alex al hotel con ellas. No me podían hacer esto, interrumpir así en mi privacidad, era una total falta de respeto y de confianza.

Me había tumbado en la camilla tras haber sido reñida por tocarlo todo, mi madre se recostó a mi lado.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, ha sido idea de tu madre.

-¿Ella sabe que Alex lo hace para estar cerca de Alycia?-Empecé a jugar con sus mechones rubios.-Es raro que le guste alguien que se parece a mama, si hasta tiene una foto de ella en el móvil.

-No es raro y no deberías cotillear el móvil de tu hermano.

-La he besado.-Murmuré.

-¿Qué?-Mi confesión la había pillado desprevenida.-Eliza...

-Fue una confusión.-La interrumpí a la defensiva.-Tu también lo hiciste.

-No digo nada,-Levantó sus manos.-solo me ha sorprendido porque pensaba que te caía mal.

-Y me cae mal.-Le puse uno de sus mechones sobre el labio superior a modo de bigote.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho para ello?-Arrugó su nariz seguramente debido a las cosquillas del pelo.

-Déjalo. No se lo digas a mama.-Rogué.

-Soy una tumba.-Pasó su pulgar e índice sobre los labios como si cerrará una cremallera.-¿Te gusta Alycia?

-No.-Espeté negando efusivamente.

-Te gusta.-Sentenció.-Soy tu madre no me puedes mentir.

-Esta apretable no te lo voy a negar pero no me gusta.-Hice una mueca de desagrado.

-Solo te diré una cosa.-Clavo sus ojos azules sobre los mios.-Alycia es una niña adorable no quiero que juegues con ella.

-Díselo a Alex que se le cae la baba cuando la ve.

-Te lo digo a ti mi amor porque nos conocemos.

¿Os he dicho que adoró los desafíos? De pequeña podían repetirme mil veces que me quemaría y las mil veces me quemaba comprobándolo y una más para asegurarme de ello.

Si ya llevaba mal que Alycia me hubiera rechazado, que me prohibieran acercarme a ella solo la hacia más apetecible.

* * *

Entré al box del Heda Team. Lexa me había invitado a ver desde allí con ella la primera carrera de la temporada pero solo me encontré con Eliza enfundada en su mono y a los mecánicos.

-¿Vienes a sujetarme el paraguas en la parrilla de salida?-Preguntó divertida.-Necesitaras ropa más...-Me miró de pies a cabeza.-Apretable.-Sonrió.

-Tu madre me ha invitado a ver la carrera.-Murmuré.

-¿Entonces vas a desearme suerte con un beso?-Alzó sus cejas repetidas veces.

-Ni de coña.-Negué horrorizada.

-¿Tan mal beso?-La ignoré, aunque la verdad era que lo hacia bastante bien.-¿Ni un beso en la mejilla?-La acercó a mi rostro esperando un beso que nunca llegó por mi parte.

-No, no soy tonta.-La fulminé con la mirada.

-No he dicho que lo seas.-Sonreía de una manera traviesa.-¿Qué es eso?-Frunció el ceño, parecía que la pregunta no iba dirigida hacia mí. Me giré para cotillear y al volverme tenia sus labios sobre los mios de una forma delicada.-¿Ves como no era tan malo?-Murmuró sobre ellos y los beso de nuevo.

-No vuelvas hacer eso.-Le advertí separándome.

-Si subo al podium te mandaré un beso.-Me dedicó un guiño.

Rodé los ojos reprimiendo una sonrisa. Sin duda alguna Eliza iba a ser una condena de la que no me podía alejar.

-¿Cómo esta mi campeona?-Un hombre enorme y moreno se acerco con los brazos abiertos de par en par recibiendo en ellos a Eliza que había dado un salto hacia él.-Te he echado de menos.-La beso, la beso demostrando que de verdad la había extrañado.

-Y yo a ti.-Respondió Eliza besándolo de nuevo.

-Lincoln no me desconcentres a la niña.-Refunfuño Lexa a su espalda dándole un pellizco en la cintura. Aunque poco había que pellizcar en ese cuerpo que bien había podido ser esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel.-¡Sueltala!-Le cogió del brazo.-Alycia te presento a Lincoln el prometido de Eliza.

-Encantado Alycia.-Rodeó mi cintura dejando dos besos en mis mejillas.-¿Es una Woods?-Preguntó confuso.

Lexa clavo sus ojos sobre los mios esperando una respuesta.

-No, Alycia es la actriz que va hacer de mi madre en la película.-Eliza se encargó de despejar las dudas.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó sonriendo.

Lincoln miró a su prometida alzando una ceja y ella negó sutilmente. Miedo me daban estos dos, Lexa ya me había hablado de la relación tan "especial" que tenia su hija.

Me quede a solas en el box con Lincoln, mirando a través de la pantalla a Eliza sobre la moto en la parrilla de salida junto a Lexa y los mecánicos que ultimaban detalles y un chico sin camiseta que nada tenia que envidiarle a su prometido sujetando un paraguas sobre ella.

-No me puedo creer que al final Lexa aceptara.-Comento divertido cuando vimos que Eliza levantaba el pulgar mientras su otra mano acariciaba los abdominales del paragüero.

-¿No te molesta?-Pregunté con timidez.

-Para nada. Nos queremos, no es lo mismo la carne que los sentimientos. ¿No crees?

Sinceramente no. Me costaba asimilar esa relación.

Lexa entró para ver la carrera con nosotros, coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y empezó a explicarme como funcionaba todo.

Su hija había hecho los tiempos más rápidos así que salia de la pole.

Cuando el semáforo rojo se apagó salieron todas aquellas motos de golpe, un par de ellas habían tenido un ligero contacto pero habían continuado sin incidencias.

Vuelta tras vuelta era como ver una de las carreras de Lexa, su hija tenia el mismo estilo de pilotaje, tal vez un poco más arriesgado. Me llevé la mano a la boca al ver como en una curva tumbaba la moto casi poniéndola en horizontal con el asfalto y deslizaba codo y rodilla por este.

-Le dije que tomará la curva cuatro más abierta.-Comento Lexa masajeando mis hombros ante la tensión del momento.-Le han cerrado la trayectoria.-La vi negar por el rabillo del ojo.

Eso me había asustado un poco, cuando Eliza iba a salir de la curva otra moto ya ocupaba la dirección que tenia que llevar. Menos mal que la hija de la comandante freno a tiempo pero perdió dos posiciones.

-¿No estas preocupada?-Me giré esperando la respuesta de Lexa que no apartaba la vista del televisor.

-Te mentiría si dijera que no pero es su elección, esto la hace feliz como a mí, además su madre va detrás en el coche.-Me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Eliza se mantuvo en esa tercera posición vuelta tras vuelta hasta cruzar la linea de meta.

-¿Vienes a pit line?-Parecía una petición por parte de Lexa que tuve que rechazar amablemente. Prefería quedarme sola en el box que entrometerme en una celebración en la que seguramente estorbaría.

Eliza empezó a saludar divertida a la cámara cuando bajo de la moto y a lanzarle besos, se quito el casco y estampo sus labios en ella, luego lamió el objetivo dejando la imagen empañada. Carcajeé, esta chica estaba mal de la cabeza pero me había puesto a sonreír como una tonta ante su gesto. ¿Ese era el beso que me iba a dedicar? Volví a reír.

Acompañe a Lexa al hospitality del equipo para comer junto a su hijo mientras se terminaba la rueda de prensa.

Alex miró frunciendo el ceño a mi espalda, cuando iba a girarme sentí un escalofrío cuando la mano de Eliza me retiró el pelo hacia un lado.

-¿Qué haces Eli?-Le preguntó su madre confusa mientras yo sentía algo extraño moverse sobre mi camiseta.

-Le firmo un autógrafo a mi nueva fan, me ha traído suerte.

-¿Qué?-Me sonroje.

-No sabia que ya fuerais amigas.-Lexa alzó una ceja examinándome.

No lo eramos, seguro que su hija me estaba escribiendo algo así como "pégame una patada en el culo si lo lees". Sonreí para no decepcionar a Lexa. Que Eliza me volviera a colocar el pelo bien, cubriendo la zona en la que había escrito solo aumentaba mis sospechas.

-Cuando estés a solas lo lees.-Susurró como si de un secreto se tratara.

Apreté mis labios para no sonreír. Sabia de que pata cojeaba Eliza y no pensaba caer en su juego de niña caprichosa.

Le revolvió el pelo a su hermano antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Para.-Refunfuño Alex y sonreí.

Formaban todos una familia tan bonita.

-¡Disculpar el retaso!-Llegó Clarke acariciando mi nuca.-¿Qué te ha parecido la carrera Alycia?

-Ha estado en tensión todo el tiempo.-Rió Lexa.

* * *

Cuando llegué al hotel y me quite la camiseta para darme una ducha observe el pequeño mensaje que me había escrito Eliza.

" _Te invito a cenar"_ (Junto a su numero de teléfono)


	4. Chapter 4

_-¿El amor? Eso es una pregunta complicada.-Reí.-Se lo quedaron todo mis madres.-Bromeé.-La verdad es que a veces envidio lo que tienen pero yo las tengo a ellas, no hay nada que más ame que a mi familia.-Bebí agua escuchando la siguiente pregunta._

* * *

Alycia se había convertido en la primera persona en rechazarme, y no una sino dos veces, sin añadir que me había dado plantón y ni siquiera me mando un mensaje para avisarme de que declinaba mi oferta.

Así que retrase el vuelo, fui al circuito donde aun grababan algunas escenas y compré dos cafés. Me había dado donde más me dolía, en mi orgullo y eso era una ofensa que no podía dejar correr, Alycia tenia que caer de cualquier forma.

-¿Puedo invitarte a desayunar?-Le pregunté a Alycia sonriente tendiéndole uno de los cafés.

-Ya he desayunado.-Respondió con tenacidad pasando por delante de mí y tuve que seguirla.

-Es solo un café.-Se lo volví a ofrecer caminando por delante de ella.-¿Tampoco lo vas a aceptar?-Le hice pucheros.

-No,-Intentó no sonreír ante mi mueca.-No si luego te crees con derecho a algo.

-Bueno algo me tendrás que dar a cambio. ¿No crees?-Levanté la ceja esperando su respuesta con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Si un gracias te es suficiente?-Cedió a regañadientes.

-Tendré que conformarme con eso.-Le di el café y me puse tras ella.-¿Tengo letra de médico y no entendiste el mensaje?-Le susurré aspirando el olor afrutado de su cabello.

-No,-Se giró hacia mí.-tienes una letra muy bonita de hecho.

-Gracias, entonces me dejaste plantada.-Me miró divertida ante la obviedad.-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Tenia que trabajar.-Dio un sorbo.-Ni si quiera sabes si tengo pareja o quien soy.

-¿La tienes?-Me precipité a preguntar solapando sus palabras.

-Eso no te interesa.-Espetó.

-Tienes razón no me importa que la tengas. ¿Entonces te puedo invitar a comer?-Ladeé la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

-Ya me has invitado a café.-Levantó el vaso desechable.

-¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Demasiadas tetas para tu gusto?-Rió mientras negaba.-Te hago reír eso es bueno.

-Ya, tu madre también, tenéis esa facilidad los Woods, pero no pienses que puedas interesarme, podría hacerte una lista de motivos por los cuales nunca lo harás.-Miró hacia sus compañeros.

-¿Y él si te interesa? El ricitos que te hace ojitos.-Volvió a reír.

-¿Bob?-Se acomodo el pelo.-Tendría más posibilidades que tú.

-Tocada y hundida. ¿De verdad? ¿Ese?-Lo señale con una mueca.

-No señales.-Cogió mi mano fulminándome con la mirada.-No vaya a pensar cosas que no son.

Entrelace nuestros dedos, eso solía funcionar, les da confianza a las chicas. Tiré de su mano acercándola a mí y retiré el pelo de su rostro con los dedos que no sujetaban el café.

-Venga, dime que sí y hazme la mujer más feliz del mundo.-Ronroneé cerca de su oído.

-No y debo volver ya.-Coloco su mano sobre mi hombro poniendo distancia.

-Un besito para que Bob no piense que hablábamos de que te gusta.

-Ni en tus sueños.-Rió jugando con la tela de mi camiseta.

-Ahí sí que me besas, recuerdo a la perfección el sabor y la textura de tu lengua junto a la mía. Tan...-Coloco su índice sobre mis labios, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

-Eso no debió pasar Eliza...-Cerró los ojos cuando lamí su dedo arrastrando el labio inferior tras mi lengua. Se revolvió separándose.-Gracias por el café.-Murmuró nerviosa soltando mi mano y limpiándose el dedo sobre la ropa.-Eres muy desagradable que lo sepas.

* * *

Estábamos ya en Laguna Seca, Argentina.

Había conseguido 16 puntos en Qatar, no estaba nada mal para el punto de vista de mi madre que quería que fuera con cabeza en cada carrera, sumando poco a poco sin arriesgar demasiado pero yo solo deseaba ganar y ganar, demostrarle que estaba a su altura. Detuve la moto en pit line y los mecánicos me recibieron con cara de desolación.

-¿Qué?-Me quite el casco entrando en busca de mi madre.-¿Y la comandante?-Mi madre nunca abandonaba el box durante mis sesiones de entrenamientos. Miré a todos buscando una respuesta y entonces me soltaron la bomba.

Corrí hasta el parking sin quitarme el mono y me subí al deportivo que había alquilado para venir al circuito. A mi madre le había sucedido algo que no sabían explicarme y se la habían llevado en ambulancia al hospital más cercano.

Era una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y quería morirme por no estar a su lado ahora mismo. Quería llorar, gritar de impotencia pero debía concentrarme en llegar al hospital.

Llamé a mi madre mientras adelantaba a todos los vehículos que encontraba en mi camino, ganándome el sonido de algún que otro claxon.

-¿Mama?-Pregunté al escuchar voces cuando descolgó.

El pecho me pesaba y me había quedado sin apenas voz intentando retener las lágrimas.

-Eliza voy con ella en la ambulancia, te avisaré en cuanto sepamos algo.-De fondo escuchaba a los sanitarios hablar.

-Creo que ya os veo.-Aceleré pegándome al culo del vehículo médico, el motor rugía como una fiera furiosa.-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Hablamos al llegar cariño.-Intentó relajarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado mama?-Grite esas palabras.

-Te he dicho que hablamos en el hospital, relájate que te estoy viendo conducir Eliza.-Intentó contener su enfado.-No estas en el circuito, hay más personas en la carretera...

Colgué, lo ultimo que necesitaba era a mi madre dándome el coñazo por mi manera de conducir. Luego me arrepentiría cuando me volviera a contar que perdió a su padre así, pero joder estaba desesperada y no conseguía averiguar que le había pasado a mi madre.

Bajé del coche al llegar a la puerta de emergencias, viendo como bajaban la camilla. Mi madre llevaba una mascarilla de oxigeno puesta, se partió algo dentro de mí al verla tan frágil, jamás la había visto mostrar ni el más mínimo ápice de flaqueza ante mí.

Mi madre bajo tras los sanitarios.

-Mama.-La abracé.-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No lo sé cariño, según me han dicho se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en el pecho...

-Quité el vehículo de ahí señorita.-Me avisó un guardia interrumpiéndonos.

-Ve a aparcar,-Beso mi frente.-le van hacer pruebas y no nos van a dejar pasar a verla.-Me dio una bolsa con las cosas de mi madre.-Voy a esperar noticias dentro.

Subí en el coche, quemé rueda al salir para molestar al guardia y fui en busca de aparcamiento. No soportaba que nadie me dijera lo que tenia que hacer.

El móvil de mi madre no dejaba de sonar, miré a través de la bolsa trasparente distinguiendo en la pantalla el nombre de Alycia. No entendía porqué la llamaba, pero las noticias en el paddock corrían como la pólvora y seguramente quería conocer su estado, como todos. Una vez estacionada saque el móvil, sé que no debía pero no pude evitar abrir la conversación.

Desconocía que mi madre y Alycia hablaran tanto, leí por encima cada mensaje y mi mundo se hundió más al ver la infinidad de _"Te quiero cariño" "Te quiero princesa"_ que le enviaba mi madre.

Me estaba agobiando todavía más, desabroche el mono bajándolo hasta la cintura, no podía respirar. Apoye la frente en el volante mientras bajaba la ventanilla, ahora entendía todos los rechazos, la complicidad que tenia con mi madre. _¡Oh no!_ ¿Mi madre sabia esto? Y mi corazón estalló en mil pedacitos más, Clarke era el ser más bondadoso que existía en la tierra. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Por unos instantes la odié, deseando que no se levantara de la camilla, pero el amor que sentía por ella pudo más y empecé a llorar. ¿Quien era yo para juzgarla? Yo que me acostaba con todo ser viviente estando prometida, sus veinticinco años de matrimonio eran demasiado bonitos para ser reales. Quiero decir, de las pocas posibilidades que hay de encontrar el amor, ¿cuantas hay de que dure tanto tiempo?

Agité la cabeza disipando todo aquello, ahora lo más importante era el estado de salud de mi madre.

* * *

Se me hacían eternas las horas en la sala de espera, solo podía abrazar a mi madre. Ni siquiera hable, no podía, sentía que con la primera palabra que pronunciaran mis labios todo se derrumbaría, como en el coche y debía aparentar ser fuerte por todos, por ella más que nadie.

Por fin nos llamaron iban a subir a planta a mi madre. No entendía apenas de lo que estaban hablando dado todos los términos médicos que usaban, solo escuche que mi madre tenia algo en el pulmón y debían comprobar si era benigno o cancerígeno.

-¿Tiene cáncer?-Ya no pude retener más las lágrimas.-Su madre murió de cáncer.-Murmuré sin voz temiéndome eso mismo.

-Eliza cariño deben hacerle una biopsia para comprobarlo.-Los brazos de mi madre me rodearon, incluso ella era más fuerte que yo o también intentaba aparentarlo por mí.

-¿Y luego?

-Esperemos primero a determinar el tipo de tumor que es y luego buscaremos el tratamiento más adecuado, ya sea quimioterapia, radioterapia o si es posible operar para extirparlo.-Me informo el médico.

No pude atravesar la puerta de la habitación desde la que observe como Clarke se dedicaba a Lexa, acomodándola, controlando el gotero que le habían puesto, dándole cariño. Por su parte Lexa intentaba bromear pero por primera vez nada de lo que decía mi madre me parecía gracioso.

-Tengo que volver al circuito.-Las interrumpí.

-Te iré avisando de todo cariño.

-¿Estas bien princesa?-Solo asentí.

* * *

Me senté en el sofá del motorhome, delante de la tele encendida pero sin prestarle atención, tenia la mirada perdida allí donde se extendían mis pensamientos. Los incesantes besos de Lincoln sobre mi cuello me trajeron de vuelta y no de muy buen humor que digamos.

-¡Para! No estoy para eso.-Me levante.

-Tengo ganas de estar contigo amor.

-Pues yo no tengo ganas de nada ahora mismo con todo lo que esta pasando. Si no te puedes aguantar ve a buscar a otra.-Espeté.

-Esta bien.-Levantó las manos indefenso.-No pasa nada, me quedo acompañándote.

-De verdad Lincoln puedes ir a follar, sabes que no me voy a molestar.

-Eliza.-Resopló.-No me estoy acostando con nadie que no seas tú, sé que acordamos que podíamos pero desde que nos comprometimos no lo he hecho. Ya sé que es solo sexo pero no puedo, no me llena si no es contigo.

-Soy horrible.-Murmuré dejándome caer a su lado.

-No lo eres.-Paso su brazo por los hombros.-Lo habíamos acordado, no me estas engañando amor.-Puso mi pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Te... duele que yo lo haga?-Bese su mano apretándola fuerte con la mía.

-Si pudiera elegir preferiría que fueras solo mía, pero esta eres tú y te quiero.

Sí, igual que mi madre, dañando a quienes nos amaban. Por primera vez me sentí culpable, tal vez pensando en Clarke.

-¿Y si empezamos de cero?-Me senté a horcajadas sobre él cogiendo su cara.-Te prometo que solo seras tú.-Le di un beso.-Solo te quiero a ti.-Presioné nuestras frentes.

Era un parche tratando de cubrir la gran herida que había causado mi madre, no quería ser como ella, no en este aspecto.

-¿Y este cambió?-Acarició mis caderas.-No lo hagas por mí.

-Lo hago por mí cielo, por...-Enmudecí.-Intentémoslo, ¿vale?

* * *

Clarke me había llamado para informarme de lo ocurrido pero todo el paddock ya se había encargado de hacérmelo saber, era de lo único que se hablaba. Terminábamos tarde de rodar y no podría ir a visitarla, tampoco me darían permiso porque desconocían mi relación con Lexa, debería esperar a la mañana del día siguiente.

Al llegar a la habitación Clarke salió en busca del médico, dejándome a solas con Lexa para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente, aunque ella estaba al corriente de todo.

-¿Estas llorando?-Pareció divertirle mi estado de preocupación.-Ven aquí.-Me hizo hueco en la cama donde me tumbe a su lado.-No llores amor que estoy bien.

-Me he asustado simplemente, solo de pensar que podía perderte yo...-Siseó abrazándome.

-Nunca vas a estar sola,-Beso mi frente.-una palabra tuya y se lo decimos a mis hijos.-Acarició mi cabello.-Mereces tener tu lugar en esta familia.

-Pero no estoy segura Lexa.-Murmuré.

-Yo sí,-Secó las pequeñas lágrimas que se me escapaban.-porque lo siento aquí.-Señalo su corazón haciéndome sonreír.-Te quiero, estoy segura que mis hijos te aceptaran.

-Sabes que no lo quiero hacer de esa forma.

-Voy a respetar todos tus deseos princesa.-Empezó a levantarse y la ayude.-Puedo sola.-Me frenó con su mano y una sonrisa de agradecimiento.-Voy a buscar a Clarke a ver si ya me dan el alta. ¿Me esperas?

* * *

Fui a visitar a mi madre antes de los entrenamientos. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación me detuve, estaba hablando con Alycia y fui testigo de aquella conversación que confirmaba todas mis sospechas.

Mi madre salió descubriéndome allí, me alegro verla en pie y la deje seguir su camino, quería quedarme a solas con Alycia. Entré cerrando la puerta.

-Lo sé todo y no me importa como paso.-Levanté mi mano para que me dejara continuar mientras me sentaba en la cama frente a ella.-Te voy a pedir sinceridad.-Miré mis pies, no podía dirigir mis ojos a los suyos.-¿Quieres a mi madre?

-Muchísimo, ahora mismo es la persona más importante de mi vida.-Eso parecía sincero.-No quería que te enteraras así.-Intentó tocar mi hombro pero esquive su mano.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.-Murmuré.-¿Mi madre lo sabe?-Enfrenté sus ojos verdes entristecidos.

-Sí, contamos con el apoyo de Clarke.-Frunció el ceño.

Suspiré, no podía imaginar lo que estaría pasando mi madre y mis lágrimas hicieron amago de salir.

-Lexa tiene un tumor,-Empecé a llorar ante mis palabras.-Va a necesitar a todos a los que ama a su lado...

-Lexa es una luchadora.-Se sentó a mi lado consolándome, estrechándome entre sus brazos.-Va a ganar esta carrera también.

-Quiero decir que me da igual que estés con ella si eso le hace bien, pero por favor respetar a mi madre.

-No sé de lo que estas hablando Eliza, nunca le faltaría el respeto a Clarke.

-Pues creo que lo hiciste cuando te liaste con su mujer.-Ataqué a la defensiva.

-¿Qué?


	5. Chapter 5

_-¿Qué he aprendido de Lexa?-Mordí mi labio pensando.-Me ha enseñado tantas cosas que no sabría con cual quedarme. Una de ellas seria a no darse nuca por vencido por mayor que sea el reto.-Bebí agua.-Y que una buena comunicación es fundamental, evitas muchos problemas.-Bromeé.-Sí, me he visto envuelta en unos cuantos por... ¿ocultar información?_

* * *

-¿Qué?-Pregunté incrédula ante lo que había escuchado.

No podía creer que me estuviera acusando de estar liada con Lexa, si podría ser mi madre. Me quede con la boca ligeramente abierta sin entender como había llegado a esa conclusión tan descabellada.

-Lo que has escuchado, sé que tienes una relación con mi madre y lo entiendo, es una mujer fantástica. Ahora sé porque no querías que me acercara a ti.

-¡Oh por dios Eliza!-Espeté.

-¿Me lo vas a negar?-Me reclamó.-Os he escuchado hablar y... he leído vuestras conversaciones en el móvil de mi madre.-Levantó su índice.-Ya sé que no debí hacerlo, ahórrate el comentario.

-Eliza no es eso.-Balbuceé frotando mi frente agobiada.-¿Cómo has sido capaz de pensar que tu madre haría tal cosa?

-¿Y entonces?-Increpó levantando sus cejas.-¿Me lo vas a explicar?-Estaba molesta conmigo, y por primera vez lo entendía.

Suspiré, ya no podía guardar más tiempo el secreto, no si eso afectaba a la familia de Lexa, a mi familia.

-Creo que soy tu prima.-Murmuré frunciendo el caño.

-¿Qué?-Se sorprendió.-Que yo sepa mi única prima tiene cinco años, si no quieres nada conmigo no tienes que inventarte cosas Alycia.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Me cogió del brazo cuando me disponía a irme.-Me niego a seguir hablando contigo porque esta claro que no puedes tener una conversación seria, así que suéltame.

-Digamos que te creo, que seas mi prima repararía el daño que me ha causado tu rechazo.-Bromeó haciéndose la víctima.-¿Por qué mi tío nunca ha dicho nada sobre ti?

-Porque no lo sabe, y si se parece algo a ti dudo hasta que recuerde a mi madre.-Mi seriedad le cambio el semblante.

Durante unos segundos.

-¿Sabes lo que dicen de las primas?-Me miró divertida y yo rodé los ojos.-Es broma.-Arrastró las palabras mientras se tumbaba en la cama y tiraba de mí.-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-Rodeó mis hombros cariñosamente con su brazo.

Eso me hacia sentir incomoda. Era un abrazó cálido e inocente pero me tensó, tal vez debido a su incesante asalto durante las ultimas semanas así que su cambió repentino de actitud me había descolocado.

-Mi madre... murió hace unos meses,-Entrelazó sus dedos con los mios bajo mi mirada, me transmitía la confianza necesaria para que me sincerara con ella.-siempre habíamos sido ella y yo contra el mundo. Antes de...-Cerré los ojos, se me hacia duro recordar que ya no estaba conmigo.-Me confesó que mi padre era un piloto de motos, Aden Woods.-Sentí la otra mano de Eliza acariciando mi pelo, sorprendiéndome con lo comprensiva que parecía.-Así que cuando vi que iban a rodar una película sobre un Woods pensé... ni siquiera pensé que Lexa me daría esta acogida, solo quería conocer a mi padre.

-¿Estas sola? Me refiero aparte de nosotros.-Asentí a su pregunta y beso mi cabeza.-Pues no sabes la condena de prima que te ha tocado.-Volvieron las bromas y consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

-Me puedo hacer una idea.

-No estas empezando con buen pie pequeña.-Empezó hacerme cosquillas sin permitirme huir, me retorcía entre risas sobre ella.-Así no vas a conseguir caerme bien.

-Si lo llego a saber pido que me ingresen antes.-Se burlo Lexa desde la puerta, ni siquiera había escuchado como se abría.-Supongo que ya lo sabe.-Nos apretujamos las tres en la cama.

-No le he dejado más opción.-Confesó Eliza dedicándome una mirada.-Deberíais habérmelo dicho antes.

-Alycia quería hablar primero con Aden para confirmar la historia, que fuera él quien os lo contará si quería.

Las observaba hablar algo entristecida, como me hubiera gustado crecer con ellas a mi lado, con todo ese amor que desbordaban por cada poro. No es que mi madre no me hubiera dado amor, todo lo contrario, pero siempre estaba trabajando para que no me faltara de nada y tal vez por eso me falto ella en muchos momentos.

Pero esa complicidad que veía en la familia Woods... era simplemente perfecta.

-Podemos irnos.-Dijo Clarke entrando a la habitación y sonrió con dulzura al encontrarnos a las tres abrazadas en la cama.

Mis tías entraron juntas al baño, Clarke quería ayudar a Lexa a vestirse y esta ultima aceptó a regañadientes tras excusarse mil veces diciendo que estaba bien, que podía hacerlo sola.

Nosotras esperamos tumbadas en la cama, Eliza se giró hacia mí demasiado seria, retirando un mechón de mi pelo y colocándomelo tras la oreja.

-Espero que mi insistencia contigo no suponga una barrera para nuestra actual relación.-Susurró para que nadie más pudiera oírla.-¿Lo olvidamos y empezamos de nuevo?

-No sé de que estas hablando Eliza.-Le guiñe un ojo.

-Me hubiera encantado crecer contigo pequeña.-Me abrazó tiernamente. Nunca hubiera apostado porque Eliza fuera así de cariñosa.-La de cosas que nos hemos perdido la una de la otra.-Sonreí a medias al descubrir que pensaba igual que yo.-Pienso recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-¡Genial!-Dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Sabes que eres insoportable?-Pellizcó mi brazo haciéndome reír.-Bienvenida a la familia, vas a encajar a la perfección.-Sacó el móvil e hizo una foto de nosotras allí tumbadas, conmigo entre sus brazos.-Para mi hermano.-Rió entre dientes.

* * *

Hacia unas horas que habíamos vuelto de Argentina. Mis madres se habían ido directas al hospital para que le realizaran la biopsia a mi madre, Clarke ya se había encargado de toda la burocracia necesaria. Yo tenia que ir a recoger a mi hermano que ese fin de semana se había quedado en casa de la abuela gracias a mi rotunda resistencia a que ocupara mi motorhome cada fin de semana de campeonato.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, dejando la maleta en la entrada y fui en busca de mi abuela. Cuando la encontré en la cocina rodeé su espalda y atrapé sus pechos en mis manos.

-¿Cómo esta la mujer más hermosa del mundo?-Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.-Boing, boing.-Meneé sus pechos.

-¡Quita!-Se deshizo de mis brazos y me dio una palmada en el hombro.-Eres igual de idiota que tu madre.

Mi abuela, Abby había sido una mujer joven alguna vez, por allá en la época en la que los dinosaurios aun caminaban sobre la tierra. Vale, tal vez no tanto, pero me encantaba tratarla como si fuera una colega y hacerla rabiar un poco.

-Gracias abuela, se lo haré saber.-Cogí un trozo de tomate del plato de ensalada que estaba preparando.

-¿Cómo esta tu madre?-Preguntó en un susurro tras darme otra palmada, esta vez en la mano para que dejara el plato.

-Bien.-Me asomé antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina.-¿Y Alex?

Mis madres aun no le querían decir nada al pequeño de la familia hasta que no supieran a lo que realmente nos enfrentábamos.

-Se esta duchando. ¿Has comido cariño?-Me interrogó cuando me vio picotear esta vez cosas de la nevera.

Abuelas, siempre preocupadas por la comida.

-Sí abuela, he comido en el avión.-Cerré la puerta del frigorífico.-Sin novedades, mama me llamará cuando terminen.

-Y aun así aun no sabremos nada porque tienen que analizar la muestra extraída.

-Es una mierda.-Me encendí un cigarrillo dándole una gran calada.

-Se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza,-Me quitó el cigarro y lo tiró al fregadero.-tu madre como esta y tú con la mierda que seguro que es la causante de todo. ¿También quieres seguir sus pasos en esto?

- _"_ _Vive rápido, muere joven y deja un cadáver bonito"-_ Bromeé.

-No hablas enserio Eliza.-Me regañó.

-No puedo hacer nada.-Espeté.-¿Lloro? Así no lo voy a solucionar...-Volví a levantarme para buscar algo en la nevera.-Voy a ver que seguro que se te ha agriado la leche abuela.-Volví a bromear. Sí, era mi manera de escapar de temas incómodos.-¿Sabes que mi tío tiene una hija?

-Cariño que sea mayor no significa que este senil, claro que lo sé.

-No, que tiene otra hija que no conocíamos.-Dije rebuscando algo que llevarme a la boca.

-¡Cierra la nevera!-Ordenó.-¿Cómo que tiene...

Nos quedamos calladas cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Wow! Pero que hermano más buenorro tengo.-Piropeé a Alex al verlo entrar sin camiseta, sabia que le ponía nervioso.

-Eliza deja al chiquillo.

-Ya soy un hombre abuela.-Se quejó.

-Es todo un hombrecito abuela, ¿no ves esa pelusilla que tiene en el pecho?-Me reí.

-Eres idiota Eliza. ¿Ya te has cansado de jugar con Alycia?-Murmuró.

¡Oh! Mi hermano estaba convencido de que me había liado con ella, aun no le habían contado que era nuestra prima y por supuesto yo no era quien para revelar tal información que terminaría con mi engaño.

-¡Venga! Todos a comer.

-Ya he comido abuela.-Repetí pero no hubo forma de librarme.-¿Ninguno me va a felicitar por la carrera de ayer?-Pregunté al sentarme en la mesa.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado, no sé que pretendes demostrar pilotando así.-Aunque no le gustaran las motos Alex era un experto y sí, tenia razón.

Tal vez llevé la moto al extremo, pero quería ser la primera y lo conseguí, quería que mi madre tuviera la oportunidad de verme en lo más alto del podium. Se me cerró el estomago y no porque ya estuviera llena, sino de pensar que tal vez ella ya no podría acompañarme en el box, en cada carrera. Siempre lo había hecho desde que yo era pequeña, apoyándome, aconsejándome, celebrando cada victoria como propia, dándome su cariño... ¿y ahora?

Forcé la garganta tragando la bola de comida que tenia en la boca sintiendo una arcada y me levante de la mesa violentamente, quería llorar pero no podía permitirme que mi hermano me viera mostrando debilidad, sabría que pasaba algo grave. Así que simplemente salí al balcón, refugiándome en la soledad que me proporcionaba y me encendí un cigarrillo, todo lo que había construido perdería el sentido sin ella.

* * *

Lexa me había vuelto a invitar a su casa, esta vez para que pudiera hacer lo que deseaba desde hace meses. Su hermano iba a visitarla ya que se había enterado de su enfermedad, sí, aquel tumor en el pulmón resultó cancerígeno.

Me sentía fuera de lugar esperando a que llegara mi... ¿padre? con su familia, tragué hondo. ¿Y si me rechazaba? Las incesantes preguntas por parte de mis tías no ayudaban en nada, Eliza que había resultado un gran apoyo estos días estaba entretenida con Lincoln, al menos Alex que seguía ajeno a todo me distraía dándome conversación. Aunque desde que pensaba que tenia un lío con su hermana era más distante conmigo, a Eliza le encantaba torturar a Alex y me había hecho cómplice de su mentira.

Una pequeña niña morena llegó corriendo y saltó a los brazos de Eliza cubriéndola a besos y poniendo distancia entre la pareja.

-¿Me has echado de menos enana?-La pequeña asintió cogiendo entre sus manitas la cara de la rubia.-¿Cuanto?

-¡Mil!-Empezó a reír cuando Eliza le mordió el cuello y yo con ellas.

-Te voy a presentar a alguien.-Se acercó a mí con la niña en brazos, que al verme se sorprendió llevándose sus manos a la boca.-Esta es Alycia, Alycia esta es Lindsey la hija de mi tío Aden.

Me quede paralizada, no sabia como tratar con niños y menos con esa niña que era... ¿mi medio hermana?

-Se parece a la tía Lexa.-Le susurró la pequeña haciéndonos reír.

-¿Le das un beso?-Intentó pasarme a la niña y mi cara de sorpresa y miedo la hizo reír.-Sabes, te pareces más a mi madre de lo que aparentas.

Y entonces vi aparecer a un hombre alto, con una ligera barba castaña con destellos dorados al igual que su pelo corto cuyas puntas se rizaban. El corazón se me detuvo, iba acompañado de una preciosa morena, parecían una famosa pareja de Hollywood.

Intenté relajar mi respiración, dios, me sudaban las palmas de las manos, tenia la boca seca de repente y solo tenia ganas de huir.

No sabia como presentarme, ni como contarle quien era y ya era demasiado tarde porque lo tenia ante mí. Su hija saltó a sus brazos y... solo pensé que esa podría haber sido yo.

-¡Es impresionante!-Comentó sonriente jugando con la pequeña Lindsey.-Aden.-Me tendió la mano.-Tú debes ser Alycia o que mi hermana ha aprovechado la visita al hospital para quitarse veinte años de encima.-Bromeó.

Pasé mi mano sobre mi muslo para secarla y le estreche la suya con media sonrisa tensa.

Me mantuve al margen mientras todos se saludaban, Raven la mujer de Aden también admiró mi gran parecido con su cuñada y ex jefa.

Eliza por fin abandono a su novio y vino a mi rescate.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?-Frotó mis brazos.

-No, no puedo...-Balbuceé.-¿Y si me sacas de aquí?-Rogué.

Eliza cogió mi mano y cuando empezó a tirar de mí sentí como otra me retenía. Era Lexa con su mirada llena de ternura.

-¿Me acompañas?

Quería decir que no, pero desde que la conocí no podía negarle nada, se había convertido en una segunda madre para mí.

Me llevó al salón mientras el resto seguía en el jardín disfrutando del tiempo primaveral. Aden estaba esperando sentado en un sofá y le sorprendió verme llegar con su hermana.

-Pensaba que querías hablar a solas conmigo Lex.-Me examinó con la mirada.

-En realidad es Alycia quien tiene que hacerlo.-De un ligero tirón de mano me colocó delante de ella.

-No.-Apreté la mano de Lexa para que no se marchara.-Quédate por favor.-Rogué, necesitaba su apoyo.

Nos sentamos frente a él, yo no soltaba la mano de mi tía, estaba asustada y temblaba. Lexa acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar dándome animo para que empezara a hablar.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió Aden levantando las cejas.

La sonora llegada de Eliza llamó nuestra atención, agradecí su intromisión relajando el ambiente por unos segundos.

-Tengo derecho a participar.-Se excusó sentándose sobre el reposa brazos de mi lado y dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo sobre mis muslos con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, al menos para ella.-¿Por donde vais?

-Eliza...-Protestó su madre pero se vio interrumpida.

-Es mi prima, tengo derecho a conocer como fue concebida.

Todos excepto la rubia abrimos los ojos de par en par, sin duda terminaba de saltarse el primer paso.

-¿Qué?-Frunció el ceño Aden.

-Dado el poco tacto de tu sobrina,-Lexa miró a su hija reprobando su actitud.- te lo preguntaré abiertamente. ¿Por casualidad recuerdas que hacías hace veintidós años en Australia?

-¿Correr en Phillip Island?-Preguntó confuso.-No sé Lex.-Me dedico una fugaz mirada.-¿Tratas de decirme que Alycia es mi hija?

-Eso ha quedado claro.-Comentó Eliza haciendo resoplar a su tío.

-La madre de Alycia le confesó que tú eras su padre.-Le informó Lexa.

-Seguramente me acostara con alguna chica, o varias no lo recuerdo.-Me miró.-Lo siento.-Se disculpó incomodo.

-Yo no estoy de parte de nadie.-Saltó Eliza entrelazando sus dedos con los mios.-Pero en defensa de mi tío diré que yo tampoco recuerdo a todas las personas con las que me he acostado.

-Eso sobra Eliza.-Dijo Lexa sobre las palabras de su hija.

-Deja que me explique mama.-Protestó.-Tío mírala joder, mírala. No puedes negar que es una Woods, es un puto clon de mi madre.

Aden me miró y se llevo las manos a la cara, frotándosela con desesperación.

-¿Cómo se lo explico a Raven? ¿Y si nos hacemos una prueba de ADN? No veo otra forma de confirmar tu historia.

Y entonces sí que quise salir corriendo de allí, con la garganta en un puño y mis lágrimas apuntó de derramarse.


	6. Chapter 6

_**No suelo dar explicaciones así que seré breve.**_

 _ **#LoveIsLove**_

* * *

 _-Si te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos nunca hay lugar para el arrepentimiento, porque te has mantenido fiel a ti mismo y eso es lo más importante.-Escuche como me rebatían y sonreí.-Te puedes equivocar, sí, yo lo he hecho muchas veces, me he llenado de mierda hasta arriba.-Abrí los ojos de par en par.-¿Se puede decir mierda? Luego ponéis un pitido sobre todas las palabrotas que diga.-Reí.-Pero al final del camino es como... ey, lo hice y era lo que yo quería. Mi madre me ha enseñado que la única opinión que me debe importar es la mía propia, y el mundo que piense lo que le de la gana._

* * *

-No quiero nada de ti Aden, solo quería conocerte y no sé, ser amigos tal vez.-Me incorporé al escuchar la voz rota de Alycia.-Si me disculpáis...-Se levantó saliendo.

Mi madre se levantó para seguirla pero la detuve.

-Ya voy yo.-Fulminé con la mirada a mi tío y salí tras Alycia.

Crucé el jardín disimuladamente para que nadie me viera, aunque estaban todos muy entretenidos hablando.

Alcancé a Alycia y la metí en el garaje. Joder, estaba llorando y yo no sabia que hacer en estos casos, no se me daba bien consolar a la gente, había sido mala idea no dejar que mi madre se ocupara de esto.

Yo solo sabia hacer reír y no era la situación más adecuada para bromear, así que solo la abracé y esperé a que ella lo soltara todo. Era bastante incomodo.

-¿Cómo puede insinuar que mi madre me mintiera?-Preguntó entre sollozos y se me partió el alma.-Sé que soy una desconocida...

-Shhh.-Le mande silencio apretando mi abrazo.-Lexa cree en ti, Clarke lo hace y yo también.

-Mejor me voy y os dejo a todos tranquilos, estabais muy bien sin mí.

-Te vas pero conmigo.-La solté y cogí un par de cascos de la estantería.-Vamos a dejar de pensar mientras nos alejamos del mundo.

Le di un casco y me senté sobre la Suzuki Intruder que mis madres usaban para irse de ruta los domingos que no trabajaban. Hacían pequeños viajecitos románticos a pequeños pueblos perdidos de la mano de dios.

Cuando sentí que Alycia se subió detrás y me rodeaba con sus brazos arranqué saliendo de allí.

Era la primera vez que pilotaba de una forma tan relajada, serpenteando por la carretera. Los brazos de Alycia perdieron la tensión con la que me abrazaba en un principió, sus manos sujetaban mi cintura en una suave caricia. La sentía meciendo su cuerpo acompañando al mio en cada curva, como bailando con el viento.

Me había metido en un camino de campo poco transitado, insté a Alycia a que bajara cuando me detuve. Me quite el casco y deje los dos en el suelo, quería darle una clase rápida a mi prima.

-Ven.-Le cogí la mano.-Sube.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Me miró confusa obedeciendo.

Me acomodé detrás de Alycia, pegando mi cuerpo a su espalda y llevé mis manos sobre las suyas.

-Embrague.-Presione con ella la manecilla izquierda.-Freno delantero.-Repetí la acción con la derecha. Su piel era tan suave.-Freno trasero.-Señale el pedal derecho que había delante del estribo.-Y el cambió de marchas es esa palanca que hay en la punta de tu pie izquierdo. La primera hacia abajo y el resto hacia arriba, como la vida misma.-Susurré.

-¿Tratas de decirme algo bonito?-Se giró mirándome con sus ojos verdes divertidos.

-Es bonito.-Espeté a la defensiva.-Cuando todo va mal el primer golpe siempre es hacia abajo y luego todo va en ascenso.

-Si tú lo dices.-Me dio la razón como a los locos ganándose por mi parte un pellizco en la cintura que la hizo saltar en su sitio.

Sus labios se habían quedado a escasos centímetros de los mios, nuestras miradas se habían conectado y sentí unas ganas descontroladas de besarla. Al fin y al cabo era una simple chica, preciosa para que negarlo, y que acababa de conocer. Vale que seguramente fuera mi prima pero tampoco es que nos uniera una linea de sangre.

Me mordí el labio, su nariz rozaba la mía, mis manos apretaban y soltaban la presión en su cintura. Estaba ardiendo de deseo, humedecí mis labios y los presioné con delicadeza sobre los suyos, no quería que huyera. De inmediato quise más, atrapé su labio inferior entre los mios, lamiéndolo con la punta de mi lengua, era delicioso. Alycia había dejado caer el peso de su espalda en mi pecho, respondiendo a mi beso.

Cuando abrí la boca se aparto, apoyando su frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados, unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

-Habíamos acordado que...

-Sí, lo sé...-La interrumpí con el ceño arrugado.-Lo siento.-Yo no solía disculparme por nada y claramente lo volvería hacer.

* * *

No sé que hora era ni me importaba, la noche era cerrada y habíamos terminado en una presa, apoyadas contra la barandilla. Alycia parecía distraída, como si todas sus preocupaciones que hace horas la tenían llorando se hubiesen esfumado.

Pero no, seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-Tendré que hacerlo,-Me miró ladeando la cabeza.-demostrarle a Aden que tengo razón, que mi madre no mentía.

-No deberías hacerlo por él.-Apreté mis labios.-Si lo quieres hacer que sea por ti, mi tío me ha demostrado que es un capullo, no se merece nada de tu parte. Pídeselo a Lexa, digo, ella y Alex son parientes directos de Aden, por si no te habías dado cuenta que soy hija biológica de Clarke.-Bromeé chocando mi hombro contra el suyo.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó sarcásticamente.-Nadie lo diría viendo vuestro gran parecido incluyendo ese lunar.-Clavó su dedo sobre mi labio en la localización donde se encontraba haciéndome reír.

-Si haces esas cosas no me podré controlar.-Comenté entre risas tras morder su dedo de forma juguetona.

-¿Volvemos?-Dejó de reír, sonreía con tristeza.

Sí, seria lo mejor. No era buena idea estar en un sitio oscuro y tranquilo con esa tentación tan grande cerca de mí. Además seguramente todos estarían preocupados por nosotras.

* * *

Hacia días que había descubierto a mi madre, Clarke, llorando a solas en la cocina por la noche. No podía soportar verla así, de día era una roca y de noche se derrumbaba a escondidas. Debía ser su apoyo, los brazos en los que pudiera llorar.

Cada noche permanecía junto a mi hermano hasta que se dormía, ya estaba al tanto de todo. Luego me levantaba a hurtadillas para acurrucarme en el sofá con mi madre.

Era lógico, era la mujer que amaba, con la que había compartido la mayor parte de su vida y ahora esta se consumía.

Yo también me permitía esos momentos de debilidad cuando nadie me veía, luego me enfundaba mi armadura e intentaba mantener a la familia en pie.

Sentí el peso de la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros.

* * *

Mi madre tenia que someterse a otra prueba más. Esta vez con medicina nuclear un PET-TAC o algo así y necesitaba un acompañante. Me ofrecí de inmediato, mi otra madre necesitaba descansar aunque se negara a abandonar a su mujer, entre Lexa y yo conseguimos convencerla. Creo que mi madre agradecería mi compañía, mis bromas quitándole importancia a todo y el no ver a su mujer tan preocupada y llena de dolor.

Mi madre se había ido con una enfermera, yo me aburría en la sala de espera y me puse a investigar por el móvil.

Le iban a inyectar una solución radioactiva con glucosa porque las células cancerígenas se alimentaban de ello. Luego las células afectadas por la enfermedad se iluminarían como un jodido árbol de navidad.

Deje de leer, me ponía nerviosa. Ojeé las revistas sin centrarme en ningún articulo en concreto, solo miraba las imágenes en busca de alguna que llamará mi atención. No había ni una sola revista de motociclismo, en ninguna se hablaba de nada que me interesará.

Escuché una tos cerca que de inmediato reconocí, era de mi madre así que me levanté para cotillear. Entré en el primer pasillo, de donde venia la tos y en la primera puerta entreabierta la vi sentada en un sofá a oscuras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté confusa.

-Tengo que esperar una hora hasta que lo que me han inyectado se distribuya por el cuerpo.-Rodó los ojos, era igual de impaciente que yo.-Me han dejado aquí y me han dicho que ya me avisaran para la prueba.-Se encogió de hombros.-No sé cuanto tiempo van a tardar, date una vuelta si quieres princesa.

-¡Ah! Pues prefiero quedarme contigo que seguro que te estarás aburriendo.-Tamborileé con mis dedos sobre la puerta.-¿Sientes cosas raras?-Indagué.

-Señorita no puede estar aquí,-Me sentí aludida y vi a un médico acercándose con seriedad.-hay radiación.

-¡Cuidado radiactiva woman!-Grite en un susurró señalando a mi madre que rió. Tenia una hija demasiado payasa, ya lo había asumido.-Te espero por aquí.-Giré mi dedo generalizando a todo el hospital a lo que asintió.

Vagué por los pasillos hasta encontrar uno sin salida. Me pareció el lugar perfecto para descansar ya que todos los bancos estaban llenos de gente y tampoco me apetecía seguir paseándome por el hospital y que la gente me reconociera.

Estaba tumbada en el suelo, con la camisa sobre la cara cuando alguien pateó mi pie.

-¿Estas roncando en mis pasillos?-Una voz femenina.

-No ronco, sueño que soy una moto.-Gruñí.

-Pues estas molestando aquí.-Destapé mi cara y se sorprendió.-Yo, te, te conozco.-Balbuceó.-Eres Eliza Woods.

-Sí, culpable de los cargos.-Le tendí la mano para que me ayudara a levantarme.-¿Un autógrafo...-Miré su credencial.-enfermera Harmon?

-Jessica.-Me sonrió.

Saqué un bolígrafo del bolsillo que llevaba su uniforme y le escribí sobre la manga, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

-Listo Jessica.-Le metí el bolígrafo de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-Es mi hora de descanso. ¿Puedo invitarte a un café? Tal vez así no te vayas durmiendo por los pasillos.

Apreté los labios y asentí, necesitaba conversación o me volvería loca la espera.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?-Se giró ante mi silencio.-No tienes que contestar.-Se hizo un moño mientras caminaba.-¿Es cierta esa fama que te otorgan de... ligona?-Sonreí cuando volvió a mirarme.

Mientras la seguía por los pasillos escuchando su monologo no podía dejar de mirar ese culo cubierto por el pantalón del pijama, esa tela debería estar prohibida y sin duda me estaba tirando los trastos.

Juro que trate de resistirme, se lo había prometido a Lincoln pero esa rubia caminaba de una forma...

Entramos en la sala de descanso de las enfermeras que estaba vacía, nos sentamos en el sofá y empecé a desplegar mis artimañas. Pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros, cambie el tono de mi voz a uno más ronco, empecé a jugar con un mechón rebelde que se le había escapado del moño. Lo enredaba en mis dedos que de vez en cuando rozaban su cuello.

Vi como respiraba con profundidad y sonreí, era el momento de atacar. Solté el mechón para coger su cuello y atraerla suavemente a mis labios.

¡Oh dios! Que traviesas eran las manos de la enfermera Harmon, las tuve que detener. Yo estaba al mando.

* * *

Había vuelto a la sala de espera, no sabia como sentarme y lo hice como si estuviera en mi casa. Cuando vi aparecer a mi madre me incorporé de un salto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pase mi brazo por su cintura para sostenerla. No dijo nada pero la vi aturdida y pálida.-¿Nos sentamos en la calle un rato?-Sugerí y asintió.

No la solté mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hasta la salida, como si fuéramos un par de enamoradas. Una vez en el exterior mi madre se sentó en una jardinera.

-¿Me invitas a uno?-Me pregunto cuando me vio encender un cigarro a una distancia prudente de ella.

-No.-Me negué rotundamente.-Llevas veintidós años sin fumar no la cagues.

-Ya tengo cáncer Eliza,-Espetó.-un cigarrillo con mi hija no me va a matar.-Bromeó pero no le vi la gracia por ningún lado.

Cedí, no debería pero era mi madre y me gustaba complacerla en todo, y aun más cuando me miraba de esa forma suplicante.

-He cerrado mi relación con Lincoln.-Mi madre me miró confusa y me senté a su lado dándole fuego.-Le prometí que ya no me liaría con nadie más porque descubrí que él no lo hacia y yo me sentía mal por ello.-Se sorprendió.-Creo que necesito hablar con mama de esto.-Murmuré.

-Inténtalo conmigo princesa.-Choco su hombro con el mio.-Siempre he dicho que te guíes por tu corazón.

-Me acabo de tirar a una enfermera.-Mi madre se ahogo con la calada ante la confesión y empezó a toser.-¿Ves? Necesito a mama para estas cosas. ¡Joder! Ahora me siento mal.

-No,-Se aclaro la garganta.-puedo manejar esto. ¿Estas enamorada de Lincoln?

-Sí, supongo.-Me encogí de hombros dando una calada a mi cigarro.

-Deberías contárselo.

Sí, necesitaba limpiar mi culpa y eso solo era posible confesándole a mi prometido el pequeño desliz.

* * *

Estábamos en Taxas.

Habíamos salido de la lectura hacia unas horas, todo el reparto decidimos salir de fiesta. Mi prima, sí, Lexa y yo nos habíamos hecho las pruebas y sin duda era mi tía. Bueno, Eliza me había mandado la ubicación del bar donde estaba con unos cuantos pilotos más, había discutido con Lincoln y no sabia en que estado me la iba a encontrar.

Pero parecía divertirse, repartiendo picos a todo el mundo. Me fui a la barra, me sentía algo incomoda viendo el panorama, al apoyarme sentí a alguien bailandome contra el trasero. Sin duda era ella.

-¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?-Levantó sus dedos y el camarero la atendió antes que a mí.

-Sorpréndeme.-Rodé los ojos.

Hacia poco que la conocía pero ninguna de sus ideas eran buenas, eran divertidas y autenticas locuras eso nunca venia acompañado de nada bueno. Ese tipo de cosas que luego rememoras durante toda tu vida pero que la gente en su sano juicio no haría, como conducir una moto sin tener idea.

-Deberíamos sellar nuestra relación con sangre ya que no la compartimos.-Me dio uno de los cuatro chupitos que le habían servido y bebimos.

-Has bebido demasiado.-Acepté el siguiente.

Bob llegó rodeándome con tan mala suerte que derramo el alcohol sobre mí. Eliza levanto tres dedos con cara de pocos amigos, ni siquiera le hacia falta hablar para que le sirvieran.

-Gracias.-Le dijo Bob tras disculparse conmigo.

-No ricitos, ninguno es para ti.-Puso dos delante de mí.-Es para que Alycia me siga el ritmo.

Reí entre dientes ante la imagen borde de mi prima que ya había olvidado.

-¡Ricitos!-Lo fulmino con la mirada.-Estamos hablando de temas familiares.-Hizo aspavientos con las manos para que se fuera.-¿Qué me dices?-Preguntó tras ver como mi compañero se iba.-¿Nos tatuamos?-Se veía entusiasmada con la idea.

-Eso no seria buena idea ahora mismo.-Brinde con su vaso y bebí.-Y puede que nunca en realidad.

Levanto las manos indefensa, rindiéndose ante mí.

-¡Otra ronda!

* * *

 ** _Tal vez va un poco lento pero la gente no se enamora en dos días. Si queréis podéis echarme a los leones. V'sss_**

 ** _Twitter: saritasegval_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Apretaba mis labios con fuerza reprimiendo la risa mientras asentía tratando de escuchar las preguntas que me estaban haciendo. Era imposible viendo a Eliza detrás del cámara con el mono y el casco puestos bailando la coreografía de lo que parecía ser "la macarena", estallé en una gran carcajada y detuvieron la entrevista del documental._

 _-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpo la piloto acercándose hacia mí.-¿Me deseas...?-Señalo su casco._

 _-Suerte.-Sonreí y deje un beso en su casco.-Pilotos y sus supersticiones.-Comente una vez Eliza se había ido y escuche como indagaban en ese ritual.-Desde su primera carrera esta convencida de que le traigo suerte, desde entonces se niega a salir a pista sin que le de su beso primero._

* * *

Me sentía pesada y parecía que un martillo neumático estuviera taladrando mi cabeza. Gruñí de asco cuando me golpeó el hedor a alcohol. Entreabrí los ojos, no estaba en mi habitación y aun llevaba la ropa de anoche puesta, entonces recordé como Bob había hecho que me derramara un chupito encima.

La cama empezó a moverse y volví a gruñir mareada. Eliza se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y atrapo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza, me dolía una de ellas, sentía la piel irritada.

-Dime que no lo hemos hecho.-Lloriqueé.

-¿Recuerdas que anoche acordamos tatuarnos un infinito con el apellido familiar?-Asentí con los ojos apretados muy fuerte.

-Sí, recuerdo que querías marcarme como a ganado.-Murmuré.

-¿Y por qué en el mio pone Leashy-loo?-Me enseño su muñeca y empecé a reír descontroladamente.-¿Ya te has reído a gusto?-Pese a parecer molesta Eliza sonreía.

-Por...-Me había dado un ataque y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, incluso lloraba de risa.-Ya, ya.-Volví a reír y empecé a calmarme.-Porque empezaste a llamarme Leashy-Loo de repente anoche y...-Reprimí una carcajada.-Te prometo que solo fue una broma, no pensaba que el tatuador fuera hacerlo.

-Sabes que cuando coges confianza pareces menos muermo.

Tal vez había estado un poco cortada con mi nueva familia pero era porque no sabia como comportarme exactamente con ellos, prácticamente eran unos desconocidos dándome cariño y yo aceptándolo e intentando no defraudarles, era extraño. En cambio Eliza conseguía que me relajara, que fuera yo sin que me sintiera incomoda por poder molestarla, era como la típica amiga puñetera que odias y adoras a partes iguales. Se había ganado mi admiración con su forma de ser, tan abierta, decidida, con ganas de comerse el mundo y con esa fuerza que la hacia parecer invencible.

-¿Cómo me debo tomar eso?-Fruncí el ceño.

-Que borracha eres más divertida señorita boobs.-Comentó entre risas y me puso mi dolorida muñeca ante los ojos.

Si Eliza llevaba un infinito en el que se podía leer _"Leashy-loo"_ yo llevaba otro en el que ponía "Boobs".

Quería morirme, lloriqueé cerrando los ojos y resoplando. Mi prima no dejaba de reírse así que le di un empujón cariñoso para que parara aprovechando que no tendría tiempo de reacción, pero tenia unos buenos reflejos, se había enganchado de mi camiseta y tiró de mí.

Rodamos por la cama riendo en una batalla de cosquillas que finalizo con ella sosteniéndome sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Para! ¡Para!-Apoye mis manos en sus hombros.-Tenemos que solucionar esto, no puedo ir por la vida con un tatuaje en el que pone tetas como entenderás.-Trate de parecer seria pero no pude.

-Yo llevo uno en tu honor Leashy-loo-Se burlo.-y tú uno en el mio.-Baje la mirada unos segundos.-¿Me has mirado las tetas?-Me miró ofendida.

-No.-Respondí con firmeza.

-¿No?-Sonrió acariciando la piel de mi espalda de una forma inocente.

-No.-Negué dejando caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella, acomodándome mientras sentía sus dedos recorriendo mi espalda suavemente.-No quiero levantarme, quiero dormir todo el día.-Remugué cerrando los ojos.

Estaba tan relajada que me adormecía ante las caricias de Eliza y el hormigueo que estas provocaban. Me removí dejándome caer a un lado sin dejar de abrazarla y hundiendo mi cara en su cuello para estar más cómoda, usando su hombro de almohada.

-Eres la protagonista puedes detener el rodaje, yo en cambio tendré que levantarme en unos minutos.-Gruñí nuevamente a modo de respuesta haciéndole reír.-Si eres mayorcita para emborracharte lo eres para ser responsable al día siguiente.

Levante la cabeza fulminándola con la mirada.

-Perdona pero tú fuiste la que no dejo de invitarme a alcohol toda la noche.

-Es que si no te emborrachaba no hubiera conseguido que te tatuaras.-Sonrió con malicia.

-Eres un peligro para la sociedad.-Le dije cogiéndola de la mandíbula.-No pienso volver a salir contigo de fiesta.

-¿Acaso no te lo pasaste bien?-Puso ojitos tristes para que me replanteara mi posición.

Tenia una mirada tan clara que reflejaba a la perfección todas sus intenciones. Solté mi agarre y acaricié su mejilla sonriendo, Eliza era como una niña traviesa que se negaba a crecer porque el mundo de los adultos no era perfecto.

No sé en que instante nuestros labios se unieron y el hormigueo que se había instalado hace minutos en mi cuerpo se intensifico. Retiró mi pelo con delicadeza mientras sus labios acariciaban y besaban los mios. Me sentía en una nube de la que no me apetecía bajar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta sobresaltándonos, haciendo desaparecer aquel momento confuso de nuestra mente.

Eliza se levantó para abrir, era Lexa que frunció el ceño al verme allí mientras nos daba los buenos días, lo relajo cuando su hija con la mayor naturalidad volvió a la cama y me abrazo.

-Tu querida sobrina me emborracho anoche y me convenció para hacerme un tatuaje.-Levantó el brazo para mostrárselo a su madre.

-¿Yo...-Abrí los ojos de par en par pero me di por vencida. Era un caso perdido tratar de discutir con mi prima, además Lexa sabría de sobra que esa locura habría salido de la mente de su hija.

-¿Por qué tardáis tanto?-Entró Clarke que miró a su hija con sorpresa.-Os quiero duchadas y en quince minutos en el comedor.

Lexa puso la musica de su móvil a todo volumen.

-¡Venga! ¡Arriba!-Le dio en teléfono a su mujer y empezó a sacarnos de la cama.-Alycia cariño ve con Clarke y que te deje ropa porque...

-Es una borracha.-Espetó Eliza interrumpiendo a su madre y empezó a reír.-No me mires así Leashy-loo, apestas a alcohol.-Esta vez no me corté y le di un golpe en el hombro.

* * *

Mis madres me habían comentado en privado que el tumor de mi madre era operable, le deberían de quitar medio pulmón derecho, el 30% de posibilidades de complicaciones me aterraba, me parecía un porcentaje muy alto dado que se refería a la vida de mi madre. Era una decisión difícil, jugársela al todo o nada o resistir meses, años mientras la enfermedad la consumía.

Mi madre lo tenia muy claro, ni siquiera nos lo había consultado, solo nos informaba de que lo iba hacer.

Quite el protector de pantalla de mi casco esperando que las luces rojas del semáforo se apagaran señalizando la salida.

El todo o la nada, apreté el ritmo colándome por cualquier espacio que se abría ante mí.

Un médico en su trabajo debía ser tan preciso como yo en el mio, un mínimo error y podía costarle la vida a alguien. Precisión en cada movimiento, con la cabeza llena de información, controlando los recursos, los tiempos, los datos que iba recibiendo por parte del equipo...

Cruce la linea de meta en primer lugar tras 21 vueltas, a dos minutos, cinco segundos y doscientas cincuenta y una milésimas de media por vuelta.

Tras la celebración en pit line, en el pódium y después de la rueda de prensa por fin llegué a mi motorhome a descansar y allí estaba Lincoln con una botella de champange para celebrar mi nueva victoria. Estaba tan contento por mí, me quería mucho desde siempre y yo me sentía tan mal por él, aunque también lo quería, tal vez no de la misma forma, tal vez no como mis madres se querían pero lo hacia a mi manera.

Supuse que esto era su manera de decir que me perdonaba por lo de la enfermera Harmon, sí, me acordaba de su nombre, la había cagado demasiado acostándome con ella como para olvidarme.

-Sé que te hice daño, rompí la promesa que te hice y te aseguro que me dolió también cuando me di cuenta de mi error.-Me serví una copa.-Siempre hemos sido amigos ante todo y... joder te he echado de menos estos días que no hemos estado juntos.

-No quería hablar de esto pero ya que has sacado el tema.-Murmuró.-¿Te has acostado con alguien más?-Frunció el ceño.

-No.-Respondí de inmediato.-Puedes preguntarle a mi prima que no me he separado de ella en toda la semana.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con ella últimamente.-No sé que pretendía insinuar con ese comentario, Alycia era de mi familia y su trabajo recorría el mundo junto al campeonato.

-Quiero recuperar el tiempo que nos han robado.-Cogió mi mano observando el tatuaje de la muñeca.-Y que el rodaje de la película y el documental aproveche el mundial es una gran oportunidad para hacerlo.

-¿Leashy-loo?-Preguntó confuso.

-Es Alycia.-Me reí.-Nos emborrachamos y terminamos haciéndonos un tatuaje a juego.-Retome la seriedad y me mordí el labio.-No quiero perderte por haberla cagado, no te voy a rogar que te quedes conmigo, que nos casemos olvidemos todo y seamos felices pero te quiero Lincoln.

-¿Sigues enamorada?-Jugo con el champange removiendo su copa con miedo a mirarme, miedo a mi respuesta.

-Sabes que nunca ha habido nadie más en mi vida, digo romanticamente...

-No des rodeos Eliza.-Me interrumpió.-Es una respuesta que debe ser sencilla, lo haces o no lo haces.

Había sido mi único novio, la única persona con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, ante quien me podía mostrar débil porque conocía todas mis facetas y necesitaba a ese amigo tan fiel que siempre había sido por encima del hecho de ser mi pareja.

-Te quiero y te necesito más que nunca. ¿No es suficiente?

* * *

Jerez de la Frontera.

Si caminar por estas calles llenas de aficionados al motociclismo ya era difícil, añadir ir acompañada de una piloto que adoraba a su publico, las cámaras y que hablaran de ella tanto para bien como para mal lo hacia imposible.

A cada paso nos deteníamos para que algún fan se fotografiara con ella o conmigo porque después me los lanzaba encima diciéndoles que pronto seria una actriz famosa.

Era de noche y nos dirigíamos al corazón de la fiesta en la ciudad, Lexa ya había hecho esto en sus tiempos como piloto pero de una manera más discreta que su hija.

Un chico además de una foto le rogó algo que no pude entender por todo el ruido que hacían los motores petardeando.

Eliza se subió en la moto que el chico le había indicado y luego me hizo gestos para que subiera con ella a lo que me negué, no sabia que nueva locura iba hacer. Me negué hasta que me vi en volandas, el chico me había levantado en brazos y me sentó en la moto frente a Eliza que sonrió divertida.

-Cógete bien.-Comentó sobre mi oído para que la escuchara.

Rodeé su cuello con sus brazos algo asustada mientras ella arrancaba la moto, sentí el golpeteó cuando metió la primera marcha y empezó a dar gas tratando de interpretar una canción que no distinguí. Otro pequeño movimiento algo violento y me vi envuelta en una gran nube de humo, tuve que ocultar mi cara en su cuello para protegerme del olor a neumático quemado, presionando mis labios y mi nariz contra él y cerrando los ojos con fuerza porque empezaban a picarme.

La gente la animaba y ella los complacía haciendo que la moto diera respingos que me hacían prácticamente saltar sobre ella, sí, era algo obsceno que provocaba los vítores de toda la multitud que nos observaba.

Sentía el pulso de su carótida contra mis labios, ese minúsculo sonido ensordeció el jaleo que había a mi alrededor.

Casi sin darme cuenta estaba dejando pequeños besos en su cuello, que palpitaba con más fuerza hasta que su boca vino en busca de la mía, su lengua entro directamente provocando a la mía para que se uniera a ella y lo hizo. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello acercándome más a ella, no sé si era que besaba de maravilla cuando se lo tomaba con calma o las vibraciones y golpes secos de la moto bajo mi sexo o una combinación de ambas pero estaba muy excitada.

La mano izquierda de Eliza rodeó mi cintura estrechándome contra su cuerpo, nos estábamos besando con intensidad, prácticamente devorándonos haciendo que de mi garganta escaparan pequeños gemidos. Me miró tomando distancia y dejo un ligero beso sobre mis labios y su mano abandono mi cintura.

Cuando el motor paso a ronronear dejando escuchar por encima de él el bullicio de la gente volví a esconder mi cara en su cuello algo avergonzada.

Había cruzado la linea con Eliza y eso no era bueno, eramos familia, los Woods eran la única familia que me quedaba y esto no podía terminar bien conociendo a mi prima. Me había dejado deslumbrar por ella, había caído en esa seducción que desprendía y que pocos o nadie podían resistir.


	8. Chapter 8

_-La presión cuando esperan algo de ti pero no todo esta bajo tu control, siempre hay algo que se te escapa de las manos.-Bebí agua.-Un motor con demasiados kilómetros que falla, que el cambio de temperatura en el asfalto perjudique a la elección del neumático... hay muchos factores que pueden alterar un buen resultado._

* * *

Me estaba enfundando los guantes tras ponerme el casco para salir a entrenar cuando apareció Lincoln en el box con cara seria. Habíamos solucionado todo en Texas no entendía porque me miraba de esa forma condenatoria.

-No te esperaba hasta mañana cariño.-Me acerque para darle un beso, me estaba quitando los guantes para poder hacer lo mismo con el casco pero me detuvo.

-Ya lo he visto.-Espetó y para mayor sorpresa me mostró las imágenes de anoche. Me habían grabado quemando rueda y besando a... al menos no se le veía la cara a Alycia.-El vídeo esta por todas las redes. ¿Me lo puedes explicar? Porque si te doy otra oportunidad y al mínimo aprovechas para acostarte con alguien creo que no merece la pena continuar.

-¡Para! No me he acostado con nadie, una fan me beso y le devolví el beso, solo fue eso. ¡Joder Lincoln! Podías confiar un poco más en mí ¿no crees?

Uno, no soportaba que me montaran una escenita delante de los mecánicos, de los empleados de mi madre, además que era la primera vez que veía a Lincoln celoso y no me gustaba nada que me acusara de cosas que no eran verdad. ¿Qué había cambiado en él? Y dos, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, Alycia me beso, un pequeño detalle sin importancia que fuera ella, y yo seguí con el beso, luego desapareció por las calles de Jerez. Cinco llamadas hicieron falta para que me contestara, se había perdido y casualmente se cruzo con Bob y algunos compañeros con los que prosiguió la noche.

-Es que ya no sé si puedo seguir con eso Eli.-Murmuró con la voz rota y se fue.

¿Me estaba dejando?

-¡Lincoln espera!-Salí tras él chocandome con mi madre en la misma puerta

* * *

Estos días había sido como una cría asustada que no se descuelga de los brazos de su madre, me daba miedo su operación y quería disfrutar todo lo posible de su compañía. Que Lincoln no me dirigiera la palabra y que Alycia me evitara la mayoría del tiempo ayudaba a que me concentrara más en ella.

Me habían sacado de pista en las ultimas vueltas de la carrera, iba muy pegada a la moto que trataba de adelantar y cuando esta se enderezo su rueda trasera toco la mía delantera haciéndome dar unas cuantas vueltas de campana. Intenté arrancar mi moto para proseguir pero no podía, y los jueces de linea tampoco es que pusieran mucho empeño por su parte en empujar la moto.

Vinieron a recogerme con la scooter, cuando entré al box lo hice golpeando la puerta con el puño, la televisión quería hacerse eco de mi estado de frustración, me escondí hasta que conseguí calmarme con la ayuda de mi madre.

-Un cero.-Murmuré con la cara hundida en mis manos cuando me quede a solas con la comandante.

-Eliza no vas a ser ni la primera ni la única en el mundial en no puntuar en una carrera.-Rodeó mis hombros.-Tómatelo con calma cariño, quiero que me superes pero quiero que lo hagas con inteligencia.

Nunca había competido con mi madre en un circuito y era algo que no podía dejar correr, debía hacerlo cuanto antes, mientras pudiera, demostrarle que podía superarla.

-Salgamos a pista.-Me miró divertida.-De verdad mama, nadie se va a enterar si pierdes.

Y no pudo negarse, nos parecíamos demasiado y un reto era siempre algo digno de afrontar.

Por cada curva en la que me rebasaba yo lo hacia en la siguiente, pero mucho menos de ser una competición ajustada era que ambas jugábamos al mismo juego. En cada curva una frenaba más de la cuenta para que la otra la adelantara y así sucesivamente.

Reduje la velocidad y levante mi visera mientras mi madre se acoplaba a mi ritmo e imitaba mi gesto.

-Te estas dejando ganar.-La acuse divertida por la situación señalándola.

-Tú me estas dejando ganar.-Me dio un ligero empujón que me desestabilizo un poco.-El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, puedo ganarte de una forma limpia princesa.

-Pues menos hablar y más gas.

* * *

-¡Sorpresa!-Le descubrí los ojos a mi madre ante un club de striepers.-Mama me ha dado permiso para traerte.-Tiré de ella.

-Eli no.-Se resistió.-Quiero ir al hotel a descansar.-Lloriqueó.

-Mama solo vamos a tomarnos una cerveza mientras vemos tetas, saca billetes gordos.

-¿Encima pretenderás que pague?

La arrastré a una mesa cerca del escenario, de las que tenían sillones forrados de terciopelo burdeos, de los cuales podiamos ver relajadamente el espectáculo.

-Hola guapisima.-Le dije a la camarera cuando se acerco para tomarnos nota.-Nos pones dos cervezas...

-Para mí que sea agua minera.-Me interrumpió mi madre y rodé los ojos.

-Dos cervezas gracias. Tu hígado de momento esta bien,-Comenté cuando se fue la camarera.-y si fuera preciso yo te donaba todos los órganos de mi joven y sano cuerpo que necesitaras.

Nos llegaron las cervezas.

-Además de que dudo que seamos compatibles para un trasplante,-Le dio un trago a su cerveza.-estoy segura que al menos tu hígado esta peor que el mio.-Bromeó.

-¡Dios!-Abrí los ojos de par en par.-Has visto lo flexible que es esa chica.-Señale a la joven que bailaba en la barra.-Se me ocurren demasiadas cosa.

Compartimos varias cervezas como madre e hija, como dos amigas, incluso mi madre le pago a una de las chicas que me bailo allí mismo. Creo que eso fue un momento incomodo para ella, ver como me ponían unas tetas llenas de purpurina en la cara.

El alcohol empezó a ponernos algo sentimentales y a causar mella en mi madre.

-Princesa te adoro pero también quiero pasar tiempo con Alex y con tu madre antes de la operación.-Sí, estos días la había acaparado demasiado.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Asintió con los labios apretados.

-Si hubiera alguna complicación quiero que cuides de la familia, se que ya lo estas haciendo y no pretendo cargarte de más responsabilidades pero sé que animaras a tu madre, quiero que salga y conozca gente, no quiero que este sola.

-No.-Negué arrugando el ceño.-No voy a dejar que nadie ocupe tu lugar en su vida, no digas esas cosas, si pasara algo y mama se enamora de alguien... dejaría de hablar con ella para siempre.

-No debes guisantito,-Rodeó mis hombros y beso mi frente.-Tu madre ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, la amo tanto que quiero que continué siendo feliz.-Apreté la mandíbula, me negaba a ver a mi madre con otra persona.-Respecto a tu hermano no te metas mucho con él, es una época difícil y todo esto no ayuda, Alex te admira, no te lo dice pero lo hace. Y Alycia, no quiero que se quede desprotegida, no tiene a nadie más aparte de nosotros, dale todo lo que necesite, sé que os habéis hecho grandes amigas. Para ti solo quiero que seas tan afortunada como lo fui yo encontrando a tu madre...

-¡Para! No hagas esto, no te despidas, me vas hacer llorar.-Ya lo estaba haciendo, seque las pequeñas lágrimas y aclare mi garganta con cerveza.-No me dejes sola, aun te necesito a mi lado.

-Créeme que es lo que más deseo princesa, muchos años a vuestro lado viendo como conseguís vuestros sueños.-Nos abrazamos.-Te quiero con toda mi alma.-Beso de nuevo mi frente, ella estaba apunto de llorar también.

-Ve al hotel.-Volví a secar mis lágrimas.-y échale a mama el mejor polvo de su vida.-Reímos.-¡Ay mierda! Te he llenado la cara de purpurina.-Reí intentando quitarsela.-Purpurina de tetas, espero que no te riña cuando te vea así.

* * *

Era el día de la operación, mis madres se estaban despidiendo, Clarke intentaba mantenerse fuerte pero derramaba alguna lágrima entre beso y beso. Parecían dos adolescentes en una eterna despedida aunque sabían que en unas horas probablemente se volverían a ver.

¿Habéis visto esas películas en las que un enamorado corre tras un tren para despedirse o detener al amor de su vida? Es exactamente lo que hice yo cuando sacaron a mi madre de la habitación, correr tras su cama. Cuando los celadores no me dejaron subir en el ascensor baje al trote las escaleras hasta la primera planta donde estaban los quirófanos, esperando que el ascensor se abriera y verla de nuevo. Levante mis dedos formando una uve viendo como desaparecía tras unas puertas.

Cuando mi madre llego a la primera planta yo ya me encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, no me iba a mover de allí hasta que terminara la operación. Cogí su mano con fuerza cuando se sentó a mi lado, quería hacerle saber que todo iría bien pero... yo no tenia quien me lo dijera.

Una hora después mi madre se fue a comer y a llamar a Alex que se había quedado en casa de la abuela. No quise acompañarla, necesitaba quedarme allí hasta que un médico saliera y me dijera que todo había salido bien.

* * *

Clarke salió a mi encuentro en la puerta principal del hospital, de inmediato la abracé. Había cogido un vuelo a propósito, quería llegar antes de la operación para ver a Lexa por si... mejor no pensar en eso. Llegaba tarde, ya la habían metido en el quirófano.

Clarke me llevó a la sala de espera, una invitación a que me quedara con ellas. Me había comentado por el camino que Eliza no se movía de allí, que no había comido nada desde que se habían llevado a Lexa hacia un par de horas y estaba preocupada, pues su hija no mostraba ninguna emoción al respecto. Así que me tocaba convencerla para sacarla un rato y hacer que comiera algo al menos.

Mi prima estaba sentada con las pierna cruzadas sobre la silla y bebiendo agua de una botella, ni si quiera creo que bebiera simplemente parecía que se mojaba los labios pues la cantidad no disminuía. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y me incline para preguntarle como estaba.

-Bien.-Respondió de forma cortante.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?

-No tengo hambre.-Miré desesperada a Clarke que se encogió de hombros.

-Acabo de aterrizar y no he comido nada, acompáñame a comprar algo y aprovechas para fumar.

Eliza me miro de reojo y asintió empezando a levantarse.

Cuando salí de la cafetería no veía a mi prima por ningún lado. La busque por todas partes hasta encontrarla sentada en unas escaleras de emergencias fumando y con el móvil en la mano.

-Te he traído café y un par de cosas de chocolate.-Me senté en el mismo escalón en el que ella estaba ofreciéndole ambas cosas.

-Te he dicho que no tengo hambre.-Me repitió con desgana y sin dejar de mirar el móvil.-Lincoln sigue sin contestarme.-Resoplo y me miró.-Sé que me ha dejado, pero sabe que lo necesito en un momento como este y me ignora, ha borrado de un plumazo todos estos años de amistad,-Empezó a romperse.-Solo...

La abracé y acaricié su pelo, sabia perfectamente lo que necesitaba yo había pasado por algo parecido con mi madre. Se hizo un ovillo entre mis brazos y empezó a soltar todo lo que había estado reteniendo.

-Todo ira bien boo...-Me corte, no era el momento para llamarla por la palabra de mi tatuaje.-Tu madre es la persona más fuerte que conozco Eliza.-Bese su cabeza de forma protectora.-En unos meses estará pidiéndote la revancha.-Eso la hizo sonreír un breve instante. Lexa había presumido orgullosa hace días de como su hija la había vencido en Jerez en una pequeña competición privada entre ambas.

Y Eliza siguió llorando, lo hizo hasta que no quedo ninguna lágrima más en su interior mientras yo la abrazaba con ternura.

-Me apetece un café.-Seco sus lágrimas y su mocos sobre la manga de su camiseta.

Era tan adorable cuando se comportaba así.

-Toma.-Le ofrecí de nuevo el que había traído para ella.

-Eso debe estar frío.

-No pienso comprarte otro.

-¿Y si te doy dinero?

-No.-Respondí con firmeza.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres insoportable?-Me miro algo divertida.

-Sí, cada vez que no te sales con la tuya.-Sonreí ligeramente.

-Pues eso, que eres insoportable Leashy-loo.-Cogió el café y le dio un trago que escupió en el vaso.

-¡Boo!-Arrugué mi cara en una mueca de desagrado.-Eso es asqueroso.-Le quite el vaso.-Te compraré otro.

* * *

Volvimos a la sala de espera junto a Clarke, aun no habían noticias sobre la operación. Nos sentamos cada una a un lado de mi tía, su hija le dio la mano y paso su otro brazo por sus hombros alcanzando mi nuca, provocando un hormigueo con el ligero movimiento de sus dedos.

La espera parecía interminable así que cuando vino una enfermera preguntando si alguien quería donar sangre para el banco mi prima y yo aceptamos y la acompañamos.

-¿O negativo?-Asentí ante la pregunta de Eliza.-Mi madre también es donante universal...-Frunció el ceño.-¿Jessica?

Una enfermera se detuvo en la puerta y entro sonriente.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿De nuevo por aquí?-Mi prima asintió ante la pregunta de la enfermera.-Al menos estas haciendo algo de utilidad y no durmiendo por los pasillos, tengo un poco de prisa si luego sigues por aquí...

¿Le estaba pidiendo lo que creo que le estaba pidiendo? Increíble, puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento pero están operando a madre y... ¿Podrías averiguar como va? Lleva horas en el quirófano y...

-Claro, en cuanto pueda te digo algo.

-Gracias.-Le dijo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Esa es la famosa enfermera Harmon?-Indagué, Eliza solo asintió.-Ahora que estas soltera...

-No.-Me interrumpió.-Paso de cualquier tipo de relación sentimental y del sexo, me voy hacer abstemia al sexo, sí, seré asexual,-Reprimí una sonrisa incrédula.-por un tiempo, siempre la lío parda y necesito concentrarme en cosas más importantes.

-Perdón pero eso no te lo crees ni tú boo.

-Pues para tu información llevo semanas a dos velas, voy hacerlo.-Me aseguro.

* * *

Por fin y tras varias horas había finalizado la operación con éxito, pero habían llevado a Lexa a la sala de despertar y no podíamos pasar a verla. Eliza insistió una y otra vez hasta que consiguió que dejaran pasar a su madre al menos.

Abracé a mi prima y bese su hombro mientras esperábamos que Clarke saliera a informarnos.

-¿Cómo esta?-Se lanzo a preguntar Eliza cuando vio a su madre salir.-¿Esta despierta?

-Esta bien, bajo los efectos de la anestesia todavía. Puedes ir a casa a descansar cariño, voy a llamar a tu abuela para que le diga a Alex que todo esta bien.

-Me quedo.-Sentenció su hija.

-Eli cariño seguramente hasta mañana que la suban a la habitación no podamos verla de nuevo, ve a casa y mañana vienes a relevarme.-Eso parecía haberla convencido.-¿Alycia llevas a casa a Eliza?

-Sí, claro.-Cogí las llaves de un Volvo que mi tía me ofreció.

-¿Pero sabes conducir por la derecha?-Preguntó Eliza confusa.

No, y aunque no debía ser muy difícil conducir en el lado opuesto al que estaba acostumbrada le di las llaves del coche a mi prima para que conducencia ella. No quería arriesgarme a golpear el coche a mi tía.

-Gracias por todo Leashy-loo.-Entrelazo sus dedos con los mios mientras conducía.

-Para eso esta la familia, ¿no?-Dejo un tierno beso en mi mano que me hizo suspirar con los ojos cerrados.-Te dije que nada podría vencer a tu madre.-Sonreímos aliviadas por fin.

No dejamos de intercambiar miradas durante el largo trayecto, Eliza no soltó mi mano gracias al cambio automático del lujoso coche.

Era extraño como me sentía con ella, y más desde aquel beso en Jerez. La quería, sí, Eliza había conseguido mi afecto de una forma inmediata como una amiga y confidente a la que no le podía contar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de mí, que hacia temblar mi cuerpo con su inocente contacto y que lo había encendido en llamas aquella noche sobre la moto de un desconocido. Por eso desaparecí en Jerez, no podía sentirme así con ella, no debía.

* * *

Sabéis esos momentos en los que no deseas ningún tipo de relación sentimental y sin darte cuenta te plantas en medio de una.

-Puedes quedarte en mi habitación a dormir yo iré a la de matrimonio.-La cogí de la cintura para mirar la foto de la pared que la tenia entretenida.-Soy yo con doce años estrenando la pit bike que me regalaron para mi cumpleaños.

-Consentida.-Me miró de reojo.

-No siempre he conseguido lo que he querido, lo sabes mejor que nadie.-Susurré contra su oído.

-Todo no se puede tener en esta vida.-Murmuró clavándome sus ojos verdes.

Acaricie su cintura atrayéndola más a mí, ella termino rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y nuestras frentes entraron en contacto.

-Eres preciosa Alycia.-Humedecí mis labios acercándolos a los suyos.-No debería...-Comente antes de besarla.

No debía destruir la relación tan pura y mágica que tenia con mi nueva prima. Pero se sentían tan bien sus besos y la vez quemaban de una forma tan intensa.

-Esto es un completo error.-Murmuró antes de devolverme el beso aferrándose a mi cuello aun más.

-No puede terminar bien.-Volví a besarla apretándola a mi cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por el apoyo tanto aquí como en twitter._**

 ** _Bueno parece que ya ha terminado el drama ¿no? Espero que guste por donde va yendo a los pocos que os esta gustando la historia XD_**


	9. Chapter 9

-Eres preciosa Alycia.-Humedecí mis labios acercándolos a los suyos.-No debería...-Comente antes de besarla.

-Esto es un completo error.-Murmuró antes de devolverme el beso aferrándose a mi cuello aun más.

-No puede terminar bien.-Volví a besarla apretándola a mi cuerpo. La guié hasta que quedo sentada en la cama y tiró de mí para que me tumbara sobre ella, coloqué mi muslo entre sus piernas.-O sí, somos adultas y sabemos que esto es solo sexo.-Mi mano se coló bajo su camiseta atrapando uno de sus pechos, el cual apreté ligeramente sintiendo su respiración agitada y como su corazón latía rápido.-Quiero sentirte pequeña.-La bese.

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?-Preguntó divertida entre besos.

-Solo cuando estoy nerviosa.-Sonreí dándole un beso de esquimal.-Y tú me pones muy nerviosa, digo, es sexo sí, pero no con cualquiera, te tengo cariño y no quiero que haya mal rollo luego.-Acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.-No quiero que cambie nada entre nosotras.

Alycia se mordió el labio mientras acariciaba mis brazos hasta llegar a mi nuca, cerré los ojos, ladee la cabeza y deje un beso en su muñeca, sobre el tatuaje.

-Nunca he estado con una mujer.-Dijo lentamente algo avergonzada y esas palabras me hicieron desearla aun más.

-Estas poniendo muy difícil que me pueda resistir.-La bese con profundidad restregando mi muslo en su entrepierna y gimió en mi boca.-Déjame ser la primera.-Desabroche sus vaqueros y metí la mano bajo su ropa interior, paseándome por aquel lugar tan... mmm, esta vez fui yo la que gimió al sentirla tan mojada.-¡Uf pequeña!-Verla con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de mis caricias me estaba enloqueciendo. Asalte de nuevo su boca.-Pídemelo.

-Hazlo.-Suplico excitada.

Temblé de deseo conforme iba metiendo mis dedos en ella, los deje ahí, el golpeteo de mi pierna sobre la mano hacia el resto mientras yo devoraba su boca, en estos momentos me sobraba toda la ropa que empezaba a pegarse en mi sudorosa piel. Atrapó mi lengua haciéndome sonreír y le devolví el mordisco, intensifique mis movimientos hasta que sentí que se aproximaba al orgasmo entre jadeos y saqué mis dedos produciendo en ella un gruñido de inconformidad mientras me miraba con el ceño arrugado.

-¿Qué...-Preguntó confusa.

-Deliciosa.-Comenté divertida tras lamerme los dedos.

Rodó sobre mí tomando el control de la situación, apretando mi muslo que aun seguía entre sus piernas. Ya nos habíamos olvidado de los lazos que nos unían, solo eramos dos jóvenes amigas divirtiéndose, dos chicas que se deseaban.

-¿Hay algo que te tomes en serio?-Tentó mis labios divertida y alejó los suyos cuando iba a besarlos.

-Tal vez,-Me hice de rogar mientras bajaba sus pantalones lentamente.-debería dejarte mojadita.-Alcé la ceja mientras relamía mis labios esperando su respuesta.

-Tal vez deberías irte a otra habitación.-Me ayudo con sus pantalones.

-Seria lo más sensato.-Me deshice de su camiseta también y acaricié su cuerpo tan perfecto.-Pero seria muy cruel dejarte tan...-Mordí su cuello y suspiró profundamente.-dispuesta.

-Deberías dejar de hablar.-Me beso a lo que aproveche para desabrochar su sujetador.

-Tienes toda la razón.-Me lleve a la boca su pecho, apretando su cintura y moviéndola sobre mí mientras me entretenía jugando con sus pezones ya endurecidos.

Me escurrí entre sus piernas y bese la empapada tela de sus braguitas, las cuales que empecé a deslizar por sus piernas.

-Espera, fallo de logística.-Reímos ante el pequeño impedimento.-Al menos no se han quedado pegadas.-Bromeé mientras Alycia me facilitaba la extracción de la ropa interior levantando sus piernas.-Mucho mejor.-Gruñí cogiéndola de la cadera y atrayéndola a mi boca.

Pase toda mi lengua por su sexo, deleitándome con su jugoso sabor. Alycia gimió y se sonrojó cuando al echar su vista abajo me descubrió mirándola desde sus partes intimas.

-No mires.-Tapó mis ojos divertida y algo avergonzada.

-Esta bien.-Sonreí y mordí su muslo provocando un respingo en ella.-Que sensible.-Mi lengua empezó a jugar con su hinchado clítoris y luego se deslizó hundiéndose en ella.

Alycia empezó a mover sus caderas sobre mi cara, empapándola, momento que aproveche para ver su cara ante el placer que le estaba proporcionando. Gemía tratando de aferrarse a algo, se dejó caer a cuatro patas para apretar la almohada bajo sus manos, sus muslos hacían lo mismo contra mis mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba entre espasmos mientras mis manos lo recorrían.

-¡Ahhh!-Llegó al orgasmo pero no me detuve.-¡Boo! Eli...-Seguía jadeando.-¡Para!-Ahora era yo quien la apretaba contra mí impidiendo que se alejara, moviendo mi lengua con ímpetu.-¡Ah! ¡Jo, der!-Sus largos dedos se enredaron en mi pelo como si de la crin de una yegua salvaje se tratara mientras la cabalgaba.-¡Boo!-Contra más gritara mi nombre más tardaría en detenerme.

Cuando llegó el segundo violentamente y ya algo agotada intentó deshacerse de mí, así que la solté para que pudiera tumbarse exhausta. Sonreía satisfecha, bese su sudoroso cuerpo, lo lamí, estaba salado.

-Espero no haberte defraudado.-Susurré en su oído abrazándola.-¿Ha sido muy desastroso?-Negó.

-Has cumplido todas las expectativas.-Se giró hacia mí y lamió mi boca dejándome algo tonta.

-¿Te habías hecho expectativas?-Me burle cuando conseguí centrarme.

-Estaba convencida de que me harías reír.-Toco el lunar que había sobre mi labio y atrape sus dedos con mis dientes haciendo que riera.-Idiota.-Me empujo cariñosamente.

-¿A sí?-Entrecerré los ojos y cuando asintió empecé hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Para!-Sujeto mis manos divertida.-Eliza.-Dijo entre dientes como una amenaza. Indefensa bese su nariz y continué hasta sus labios, lamiéndolos de forma provocativa.-Creo que te sobra ropa.-Murmuró sobre mi boca.

-Tú lo que quieres es verme las boobs.-Me senté a horcajadas sobre ella y me quite la camiseta. Sonreí al ver el deseo en sus ojos y la bese terminando de desnudarme con su ayuda.-Esperó que cumplas mis expectativas.-Bromeé quitándome el sujetador.

Se incorporó besando mi cuello y bajando hasta mis pechos, su mano se coló de inmediato en mí, me sujete de su cuello y empecé a moverme, follándome sus dedos.

* * *

El agua templada recorría todo mi cuerpo, bajé la cabeza para que cayera sobre mi nuca, necesitaba despejarme antes de ir al hospital a ver a mi tía y despedirme.

Sonreí al ver el tatuaje. Apenas habíamos dormido en toda la noche, entre caricias, besos, sexo, conversaciones, reponer fuerzas comiendo helado en la cama. Definitivamente lo de anoche había sido un error que debía caer en el olvido, pero seria difícil hacerlo porque había sido genial y no me refiero al sexo que también, sino a Eliza en general. Era atenta, cariñosa, divertida y un desastre como pareja además de mi prima, así que lo mejor era limitarnos a continuar con nuestra amistad.

-Buenos días.-Sentí como Eliza me tomaba de la cintura haciéndome temblar y del cuello para besarme.-Me encantan tus labios.-Volvió a besarlos.

-Lo de anoche no debe volver a repetirse.-Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros para detenerla pero era difícil sintiendo su piel mojada contra la mía y la bese.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-Su lengua se abrió paso hasta la mía y suspire en su boca.

Separó mi rostro del suyo haciendo que me diera la vuelta, aparto mi pelo hacia un lado y dejó besos desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello el cual empezó a morder haciendo que me derritiera e incluso gimiera de placer. Me abrazo por la espalda y sus manos empezaron a descender, los besos en mi cuello hacían que mis piernas flaquearan.

Sus pechos mojados acariciando mi espalda, su sexo contra mi trasero y sus dedos penetrándome mientras sus compañeros estimulaban simultáneamente mi clítoris y yo jadeando contra la mampara de la ducha haciendo que se empañara con mi aliento.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su hombro y ella dejo un beso en mi mandíbula. Me estrecho con fuerza para que no cayera cuando empecé a temblar, mis manos tomaron las suyas para que fuera más rápido hasta que estallé.

-¿Ha sido el mejor orgasmo de tu vida?-Beso mi cuello y negué divertida para su sorpresa.-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-Me miró incrédula.

-El mejor fue anoche sobre tu boca.-Murmuré en su oído y me volví a excitar solo de recordarlo.

Sí, Eliza y yo habíamos conectado de todas las formas posibles y ya habíamos roto la tensión sexual, nos habíamos librado de esa molesta vocecita que nos tentaba y todo debía volver a su lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al hospital Clarke se fue a descansar a casa de su madre, en una horas volvería con Alex. Yo no tenia mucho tiempo, debía coger un vuelo pero la insistencia de mi tía me convenció para que me quedara un rato más con ellas.

Lexa apenas podía moverse por la herida del costado, las sondas, los goteros que llevaba puestos. Así que su hija se sentó en la cama ante ella para darle de comer de una forma muy tierna y protectora.

-El avión.-Dijo acercándole la cuchara a la boca.

-No tengo hambre princesa y eso esta malísimo.-Lexa puso una mueca de asco que nos hizo reír.

-No será para tanto.-Probo la sopa.-¡Buah! Esto es agua caliente con fideos. Prueba Leashy-loo.-Me acerco la cuchara y negué.-El transbordador.-Apreté los labios mientras ella trataba hacerme probar aquel brebaje. Se llevo la cucharada a la boca.-Creo que al final le coges el gusto a esto mama.

-Prefiero seguir con el agua.-Aunque parecía que Eliza no se lo tomaba en serio se desvivía por atender a su madre. Abrió el botellín y se lo acerco a los labios para que bebiera.-Gracias cariño pero puedo beber sola.

-Por los pañales sucios que me cambiaste.-Compró los goteros, hacia minutos que había llamado al timbre pero no acudía ninguna enfermera.-Voy a pedir que te lo cambien.

-Se amable Eliza.-Le dijo mientras esta salia de la habitación y me miro cuando nos quedamos solas.-Ven cariño.-Me tendió la mano y me senté a su lado.-Quiero que sepas que tenia miedo a la operación y me tome el atrevimiento de hacer algo, pensé que si moría nadie se enfadaría conmigo pero aquí estoy.

-¿Debo preocuparme?-Pregunté confusa.

-Hable con mi cuñada.-Me hizo un gesto para que no la interrumpiera.-Le conté quien eres tú, que nos habíamos hecho las pruebas y que no quería que te quedaras desprotegida. Raven esta deseando conocerte mejor y que tu hermana te conozca también.

-Lexa yo...-Una enfermera con cara de pocos amigos entró para cambiar el gotero acompañada de Eliza.

-Gracias.-Mi prima sonrió sarcásticamente a la enfermera cuando se iba.-La tía Raven me ha dicho que están llegando.-Me miró tímidamente.

Esperé a que volviera Clarke para despedirme de ella también y saludar a mi primo. Me crucé con Aden y Lindsey por los pasillos, mi padre intentó decirme algo pero no le salieron las palabras y yo tampoco tenia palabras para él después del rechazo. Casí saliendo por la puerta una mano me detuvo, era Raven, su esposa.

-¿Podemos hablar Alycia?-Me dijo cariñosamente y asentí.-Lexa me contó todo y,-Me cogió de las manos.-somos tu familia cariño, ya le eche la bronca a Aden y quiere disculparse cuando tú estés preparada. Quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites y me encantaría que Lindsey te conozca y sepa que eres su hermana, le haría muy feliz.-Me sonrió.

No sabia como tomarme aquello, quería llorar de emoción y Raven me abrazó. No estaba preparada para hablar con Aden pero tampoco podía aceptar a su familia y dejarlo de lado.

Durante las dos semanas que había entre carrera y carrera este mes nos dedicamos a rodar en interiores. No deje de escribirme con mi prima para seguir la evolución de Lexa y comentar que tal nos iba el día, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, también le conté lo de su tía. En Eliza había encontrado una amiga incondicional y pese a la distancia estábamos más unidas que nunca.

* * *

Dos semanas, aunque mi madre insistió en no querer perderse ni una sola de mis carreras necesitaba descansar y que mejor que con la abuela, así la controlaría y la obligaría hacer los ejercicios que le habían mandado los médicos para recuperar capacidad pulmonar ahora que le faltaba medio de uno de ellos. Mi madre respetaba y temía a Abby por partes iguales, había sido como una madre para ella y al igual que yo le encantaba bromear con ella, sin duda no podría estar en mejores manos contando con la gran experiencia que mi abuela tenia en medicina.

Detuve mi scooter al ver a mi prima con el mono puesto hablando con unos compañeros en la entrada de paddock.

-¡Leashy-loo!-Baje de la moto y la abrace alzándola del suelo.-Te he echado de menos pequeña.-Besuqueé su mejilla.

-Y yo Boo.-Apretó su abrazo.

-Vamos.-Le cogí la mano.-Te acompaño, llévame.

-¿Y si nos caemos y te lesionas?-Se subió en la scooter.-Tu madre me mataría.

-Mi madre no esta aquí.-Subí tras ella, saqué el móvil y empecé a grabar el recorrido.-¡Hola! Leashy-loo saluda.-La enfoque y pude ver en la pantalla como sacaba la lengua y sonreía sin dejar de mirar al frente.-Os presento a mi prima Alycia, se le da bien esto ¿verdad? Es la segunda moto que coge en su vida espero llegar a salvo al destino. Mama si estas viendo esto que sepas que ha sido idea suya.-Deje de grabar y rodeé su cintura.-¿Saldremos de fiesta hoy?

-No creo, llevamos desde las seis de la mañana grabando y lo que nos queda, me he escapado un momento porque están con la especialista.

Era impresionante el control que tenia sobre la moto, creo que podía entender como se sintió mi madre cuando me enseño por primera vez. Me sentía orgullosa, creo que se había equivocado de profesión.

-Si necesitas mi motorhome para descansar sabes que esta a tu disposición.

-Gracias Boo.

Se detuvo ante las autocarabanas del rodaje y allí estaba Bob esperándola con un ramo de flores. Este chico tenia una facilidad para aparecer siempre en los momentos menos oportunos.

-¿Me he perdido algo estas semanas?-Sostuve la scooter mientras bajaba.

-No, solo sabe que me gustan las flores será un detalle.

-Sal con él, seguro que te pedirá una cita.-Me fulmino con la mirada negando.-¿Entonces te espero para cenar?-Se encogió de hombros divertida mientras se alejaba al encuentro de Bob.-Ricitos si quieres salir con mi prima me debes pedir permiso.-Alcé la voz para que me escuchara.

-Eres idiota Eliza.-Mi prima me enseño el dedo corazón haciéndome reír.

Sí, a esto nos dedicamos desde que nos acostamos, a fingir que no había pasado nada, que nuestra relación tanto amistosa como familiar no había cambiado ni un ápice. Me quede un instante allí mirando la escena, las flores sí que eran para ella, entonces se volvió incomodo para mí y me fui.

* * *

Cuando llegué por la tarde a mi motorhome vi a Alycia dormida en mi cama, me acerque en silencio y pellizque su culo haciéndola saltar del susto a lo que me reí.

-Idiota.-Me tiró una almohada.

-Lo sé.-Me dejé caer en la cama a su lado y rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo.-¿Qué tal el día?

-Agotador, he perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevamos grabando.-Se acomodo en mi hombro.-Tenias razón respecto a Bob. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Extraño sin mi madre, pero estaba viendo los entrenamientos en la tele y me ha llamado cuando he terminado para darme su opinión y algún que otro consejo.-La miré.-¿Y qué le has dicho a Bob?-Pregunté nerviosa.

-Es un compañero del trabajo, es muy simpático y atractivo pero no voy a liarme con él, tampoco quiero decirle que no para no crear un mal ambiente en el set.

-Te regala flores naturales, que no sirven para nada porque en pocos días se marchitan.-Gruñó.-Pobres flores.-Acaricié su cintura divertida.-No dejes que mueran por nada.

No sé porque la estaba animando a que saliera con el ricitos, la verdad es que me molestaba un poco la idea de que lo hiciera y dejar de compartir tanto tiempo con ella.

-Boo déjame dormir.-Murmuró.


	10. Chapter 10

_-¿Qué si en el amor y en la guerra todo vale? No, en la pista no es así, debes respetar a tus compañeros, a tus rivales, pero fuera de la pista sí que se puede aplicar ese dicho, yo siempre voy con todas a por lo que quiero y me da igual lo que deba hacer para conseguirlo._

* * *

La alarma de mi teléfono sonó pero de inmediato se apago, sentí unos dedos peinando mi cabellera, retirando mechones de mi rostro, me revolví en el sitió gruñendo, no quería despertar estaba demasiado cómoda y segura... olía a ella, al suavizante de su ropa, inspiré con fuerza me gustaba ese olor.

-Alycia.-Susurró la voz de mi prima.

Los dedos bajaron por detrás de mi oreja hasta el cuello haciéndome cosquillas y abrí los ojos. Estaba abrazada a la cintura de Eliza, usando su estomago como almohada y era su camiseta lo que olía tan bien, debía preguntarle a Clarke que suavizante utilizaba, olía a hogar.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpe en medio de un bostezo mientras estiraba mi cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Leashy-loo.-Pellizco mi mejilla de forma cariñosa.-Por cierto estas invitada a la cena que le doy a mi club de fans.-Alcanzó su móvil.-Así que el miércoles de la próxima semana te necesito libre.

-No soy tu fan.-Volví a bostezar y Eliza me metió el dedo en la boca, le di un manotazo a su mano para apartarla y rió divertida.

-Pero eres mi familia y mi familia esta invitada.-Sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Aden?

No había hablado todavía con mi padre y seria incomodo coincidir con él en un evento así, viéndonos obligados a fingir... no sé exactamente el qué, pero seria tenso para toda la familia.

-Esta corriendo en superbikes no creo que pueda venir, pero tu madrastra y tu hermana sí que vendrán.

-¿Mi qué?-Pregunté con sorpresa.

-Mi tía Raven es genial ya te dijo que quiere conocerte mejor, la vas a adorar, la primera vez que me emborrache la llame a ella para que me recogiera, me quede en su casa a dormir y le mintió a mis madres por mí, es la hostia. Esta apretable, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre ha sido mi amor platónico, de pequeña la ayudaba en el box, le pasaba las herramientas mientras ella ponía a punto las motos, era muy sexy.

-Creo que tienes un problema.-Froté mis ojos intentando despejarme por completo.

-Me la follaba.-Soltó sin más.

-¿Qué?-Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Es broma.-Rió.-Bueno si no fuera la mujer de mi tío seguramente sí lo haría o ya lo habría hecho.-Mordió su labio pensativa.-Y hablando de... ¿Qué vas hacer con Bob?-Murmuró.

-¿Debería ir a cenar con él?

Me sentía algo confusa, puede que Bob me gustara un poco pero no lo suficiente para salir con él. No quería darle falsas esperanzas, aunque nunca había que cerrar puertas, tal vez conociéndolo mejor llegara a atraerme emocionalmente.

-¿De verdad te lo estas planteando?-Frunció el ceño.-No lo hagas estaba de broma, digo, ¿quien regala flores?-Puso una mueca de asco.

-¿Una persona romántica?

-Un psicópata.-Me abrazó haciendo drama.-Pero no te preocupes Leaschy-loo cunado tu cuerpo descuartizado aparezca en el fondo de un lago reconoceré el cadáver por el tatuaje de tu muñeca, en la lapida pondré boobs te lo advirtió.-Beso mi frente.

-Eres idiota, Bob es un gran chico.-Me deshice de su abrazo.

-¿Y...-Empezó a golpear su mejilla con la lengua imitando, sí una felación.

-¡Para! No voy hacer eso.-Le cogí la cara sentándome a horcajadas sobre ella para que parara de hacer ese gesto, lo sustituyo inflando sus mejillas y haciendo pedorretas conforme yo las apretaba.

-Yo lo haría.-Murmuró soltando el aire.

-¿El la primera cita?-Levante mis cejas con asombro.-No sé de que me sorprendo, te creo.

-¿Es una cita?-Frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-No sé.-Me puse nerviosa ante la idea.-Es una cena...-Sus labios acariciaron los mios, atrapándolos en un tierno beso.-Eliza.-Murmuré sobre ellos como advertencia.

-Ha sido un beso inocente de amigas.-Acarició mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta haciendo que se arqueara.-Es bonito besar.

-No he dicho que no.-Puso morritos para que le diera un pico y me reí antes de dárselo.-Tengo que irme ya.-Me levante.

-No.-Lloriqueó tumbándome de nuevo en la cama y lleno mi cuello de pequeños besos ruidosos que me hacían cosquillas.-Quédate.-Los besos subieron por mi mentón hasta mis labios.-Solo un minuto.-Puso ese tono de voz tan sexy.

El silencio que se formo solo se atrevían a romperlo el sonido de nuestros besos y los suspiros sobre nuestras bocas mientras nos besábamos como dos adolescentes que no pasan de primera base. Su lengua volviéndome loca, haciéndome desear más y sus manos sujetando las mías con los dedos entrelazados impidiéndonos cualquier intento de pasar a segunda, mi cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo.

-Quédate esta noche a dormir.-Susurró con voz ronca.

-No Boo.-Escapé de ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que trabajar.-Le di un beso por inercia acariciando su mejilla.

No, no, no... definitivamente tenia que darle una oportunidad a Bob, Eliza empezaba a gustarme demasiado y eso no era bueno, era mi prima, era algo... muy golfa para que negarlo, no es que la juzgara era libre de vivir su sexualidad como le diera la gana, también era muy egocéntrica, payasa, cariñosa, atenta, gamberra, divertida... y besaba tan bien que hacia que mi estomago revoloteara, puede que no solo el estomago.

* * *

Fui al box del Heda Team para ver la carrera allí, Eliza me lo había pedido y no le podía negar mi apoyo en este tema y menos cuando el gran pilar de su vida no podía estar presente.

-Has venido Leashy-loo.-Me cogió de la mano y me llevo a un lugar apartado.-Ayúdame con el mono.-Echó los brazos hacia atrás y le ayude a ponerse la parte de arriba del mono.-Lo difícil es abrocharlo con mis grandes dotes.-Bromeó.-Colocandose bien las mangas.

Reí ante el comentario y no pude evitar mirarlas fugazmente.

-Habrá que apretarlas.-Le subí la cremallera deteniéndome en su pecho y mirándolo de nuevo.

-Tienes permiso para hacer todo lo que quieras con ellas.-Susurró provocativa a lo que puse los ojos en blanco y ella cogió mis manos para que continuara abrochándola.-¿Me vas a desear suerte?-Deje mis manos en sus hombros.-Mira lo que paso la ultima vez que no lo hiciste.-Me ofreció su mejilla.

-Supersticiosa.-Cuando acerque mis labios a su mejilla se giró y me dio un pico.-No tienes remedio.-Le limpié el labio con el pulgar ya que le había dejado algo de gloss y luego aparté su cara.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí escondidas?-La voz de Clarke me sobresalto.

-Prepararme.-Le dio un pico a su madre y empezó a ponerse el casco.-¿Has venido a ver la carrera desde aquí?

-Sí, he pedido que me sustituyan en el coche, sé lo importante que es para ti que este aquí tu madre así que he venido a sustituirla a ella, me ha dicho que te diga que ya tiene la tele preparada para verte.

-Te quiero rubia.-Su madre le abrocho el casco mientras Eliza se ponía los guantes.

-Ve con cuidado cariño.

-Sí mama.-Agacho la cabeza y Clarke le dio un beso en el casco.

Salió del box rumbo a la parrilla de salida y yo me quede con mi tía en una situación un poco incomoda, no sabia que había visto. Era ridículo sentirme así, Eliza repartía picos a todo el mundo pero yo veía de forma diferente los que me daba a mí.

-Te quiere.

-¿Qué qué?-Pregunté a trompicones.

-Eliza es así de cariñosa con la gente que quiere no le des importancia.

Sonreí nerviosamente, sin duda desconocía algunos pequeños detalles que no eran necesarios que supiera.

-¿Cómo esta Lexa?-Cambié de tema bruscamente, no sé ni porque pregunte eso cuando solía hablar con mi tía frecuentemente.

-Dándole guerra a mi madre, Lexa es muy cabezota y no sabe estarse quieta.

-Me recuerda a alguien.-Reimos.

Y vimos la carrera juntas, sin duda Clarke no se parecía en nada a su mujer al momento de ver a su hija correr, se preocupaba, sufría con cada adelantamiento.

Eliza estaba marcando el mejor ritmo de la carrera según los comentaristas, vuelta tras vuelta fue escalando posiciones con tranquilidad, haciendo caso de los consejos que le dio la comandante la ultima vez. Cuando nadie apostaba por ella en esta carrera porque salia de muy atrás demostró que estaba a la altura de su apellido, que era una Woods, una campeona que estaba dispuesta a laurearse en su primer año en la categoría.

Clarke tiró de mí sacándome a pit line para recibirla. Eliza estaba feliz por la victoria, se puso de pie en la moto y le hizo una reverencia a su publico, bajo de un salto quitándose el casco y recibiendo el botellín de agua, estaba tan sudada que los mechones se le pegaban en la frente.

Se abrazó a su madre emocionada y me miró de esa forma traviesa que no significaba nada bueno en ella.

-¡Leashy-loo!-Agitó la botella empapándonos.-Te dije que me dabas suerte.-Me abrazo y termino de derramar el agua sobre nuestras cabezas.-Te quiero cada domingo en el box.

De no ser porque me había contagiado su emoción la hubiera matado al instante por mojarme, no tenia ropa en el paddock y había quedado con Bob, sin duda debía retrasar la cena e ir al hotel primero a ducharme y a por ropa.

* * *

Tras ganar la carrera me fui de celebración, Alycia había aceptado ir a cenar con el ricitos pero me habia prometido que pasaria a tomarse una copa conmigo. Estaba preocupada por como le iba la cita, tal vez se aburriera, o él fuera desagradable o mil cosas. Habían pasado horas desde que él había ido a recogerla a su hotel así que le escribí.

 _ **23:56 Yo:** ¡Leashy-loo! ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? ¿Ya te ha metido mano? XD_

Me quede esperando la respuesta o que se conectara durante unos segundos.

-Tú eres Eliza ¿verdad? La prima de Alycia.-Una pequeña chica sonriente estaba plantada ante mí.-Soy Marie.-Me tendió la mano.

-Sí te he visto por el paddock, te pareces a mi ex suegra.

-Interpreto a Octavia en la película-Sonrió, lo hacia de una manera muy dulce.-y él es Jarod.

-¿Puedo invitaros?-Les hice hueco a mi lado y les presenté al resto de pilotos y mecánicos que me acompañaban.

Jarod interpretaba a Miller, el que fue compañero de mi madre cuando esta abandonó el Trikru Racing Team y creo el Heda Team, quien la ayudo a conseguir aquella hazaña que solo tres personas habían conseguido, entre ellas mi madre y mi tío, ser campeones con la escudería para la que pilotábamos.

Un sueño que esperaba alcanzar lo más pronto posible pero esta fiera salvaje tenia mucha potencia y en cada entrada a curva sentía que perdía el control sobre ella, no era una maquina fina, era ruda pero yo tampoco era una piloto delicada.

Nos hicimos fotos, muchas fotos y algunas se las mandamos a Alycia para que se diera prisa en llegar.

Y por fin llegó la parejita, le di un pico a Bob para confundirlo un poco y otro más cariñoso y largo a mi prima, estaba preciosa, con los labios rojos y un vestido negro con un escote de... limpio el pintalabios que me había dejado marcado mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Bob y esos trucos pasados de moda, nada más sentarse había pasado su brazo por los hombros de Alycia para atraerla más a él.

-Las manos quietas ricitos.-Cogí su mano para que la apartara y yo sustituí su brazo alrededor de los hombros de mi prima.-No te propases con la niña en la primera cita.

Alycia giró su cara lentamente hacia mí, fulminándome con la mirada.

Parecía que había congeniado con Bob, el ricitos estaba robando toda la atención de Alycia bromeando y contándole anécdotas idiotas.

-La camarera no deja de mirarte.-Le susurré en el oído a mi prima para que me hiciera caso.

-Te esta mirando a ti Boo.-Se giró para verla.

-¿Tú crees?-Me giré también para comprobar que así era.-Esta apretable.

-Anda ves.-Me animo divertida golpeando mi hombro con el suyo.

-No, le prometí a mi madre que te protegería de cualquier psicópata.-Le sonreí a Bob que no se enteraba de nuestra conversación privada ya que hablábamos en susurros con los rostros muy cerca.-Aunque te regale flores solo quiere lo mismo que todos, follarte.

-Ve a por la camarera Boo.-Arrastró las palabras.

Suspiré y me levanté, dirigiéndome a la camarera que me estaba clavando la mirada ya a distancia.

-Hola.-Me apoye en la barra sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-¿Qué te pongo?-Preguntó juguetona y tuve que controlar mi respuesta.

 _Cachonda._

-¿Ves al chico moreno de mi mesa?-Asintió.-Bueno no te ha quitado ojo desde que ha llegado, el pobre es muy tímido...

-Yo creo que eres tú la que no me ha quitado ojo.-Me cortó.

-Pero porque él me preguntaba si mirabas.-Me apresuré a mentir.-Es actor.-A mi tampoco se me daba mal interpretar.

-¿Y tú?-Coqueteó.

-Mecánica.-Me termine mi copa de un trago.

-Eso es sexy.

-Bueno me encargo de la telemetría así que más bien imagíname como una informática.-Me sirvió dos chupitos y vimos como Bob se levantaba para ir al baño.-Esta muy bueno y es un encanto de chico.

-Prefiero a la rubia que tengo delante.

 _Y encima de juguetona lanzada, me estas poniendo perraca._

Cualquier otra noche me hubiera acostado con ella, pero no era mi objetivo y cuando tengo uno todo sirve para conseguirlo.

-¿Y si lo entretienes un rato?-Inicié una negociación.

Me costo convencerla pero el dinero lo soluciona todo, le pague para que entretuviera a Bob el tiempo suficiente para que pudiéramos cambiar de local, nada sexual no soy tan retorcida, aunque si surgía entre ellos la pasión no era culpa mía. A mi prima le dije que ya había informado a su compañero, mentira, pero me tenia que deshacer de él, no lo quería cerca de ella.

Y seguimos con mi celebración en otro local.

* * *

-A dormir.-Tiré de Alycia hacia dentro de la habitación y la acosté.

-Tengo una duda.-Levantó su dedo y le entró el hipó, me causo gracia estaba adorable.

Qué yo aguantara muy bien el alcohol no significaba que me pasara emborrachando a mi prima a la mínima ocasión que tuviera.

-Dime.-Me tumbe a su lado.

-¿Estabas enamorada de Lincoln?

Esa pregunta me pillo con la guardia baja, no sabia a que se debía.

-Lo quería mucho, lo quiero aun, de verdad ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre pero entiendo que lo cague todo por nada, porque eso fue lo que fue, un polvo sin importancia y...-Me mordí la lengua, no iba a recordarle lo de nuestro beso y hacerla sentir culpable, aunque fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-¿Por eso no te has liado con la camarera?-Giró su cara hacia mí.

-Te he dicho que me ha rechazado.-Me encontré con sus curiosos ojos verdes penetrándome.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, ambas sabemos como te pones de insistente cuando te rechazan.-Acaricie su mejilla y la atraje a mis labios.-¿Te quieres aprovechar de mi estado?-Negué y la bese.

-Nunca haría eso pequeña.-Acaricié sus labios con los mios.-Es un beso de buenas noches.-Volví a besarla.

Quería hacerlo, quería recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente embriagarme con sus besos, con su sabor. Alycia me gustaba más de lo que podía llegar a reconocer, más de lo que podía permitirme, era mi familia y la quería, pero quería más y eso seguro que implicaría hacerle daño como se lo había hecho ya a Lincoln.

Irónicamente yo era la única que podía protegerla de mi misma y mis intenciones.

* * *

 _ **¿Apuestas?**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**No soy una persona de muchas palabras pero soy una chica de palabra, así que este capítulo se lo dedico a una personita que cumplió años el sábado, felicidades y creo que Eliza también tiene algo que decir.**_

* * *

 _-¿Cómo era yo a la edad de mi hija? Muy parecida a ella,-Reí.- aunque no tan social, yo era más celosa de mi privacidad no como Eliza que expone hasta lo que come. Sí claro, la gente cambia, el accidente en el que me fracture la clavícula me abrió los ojos.-Respiré profundamente y bebí agua.-Cuando eres famosa y tienes dinero crees que lo tienes todo y no es así, en los malos momentos cuando no sabia si volvería a pilotar, cuando lo daba todo por perdido los que verdaderamente me querían se quedaron conmigo y mi percepción de la vida cambio.-Escuché con una gran sonrisa.-Sí, sin duda si tuviera que elegir que es lo más importante en mi vida diría que toda mi familia._

* * *

Bajé del taxi que me había traído hasta la casa de mis tías que ya sentía como un hogar ya casi más que el mio propio. No sé cuantas veces llame al timbre hasta que Clarke me abrió la puerta recibiéndome con dos besos.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar cariño, estaba quitándole los apósitos a tu tía para que se duche, Alex se esta duchando arriba y no tengo ni idea de que esta haciendo tu prima para no abrir la puerta.

-No te preocupes Clarke.-Negué restándole importancia.

Dejé la maleta en medió del pasillo y me di una vuelta en busca de Eliza mientras Clarke volvia para ayudar a Lexa con la ducha. Había venido exclusivamente por la invitación de mi prima y parecía ser la única que se estaba tomando con calma la cena de esa noche, estaba tirada en el sofá con el pijama puesto y bastante entretenida con el móvil.

-¿Tú no tienes una cena que dar?-Me había plantado ante ella pero hasta que no hable no se dio ni cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Hey Leashy-loo!-Ni siquiera se levantó, tiró de mí hasta que caí en el sofá sobre ella y me abrazó.-Habría ido a por ti al aeropuerto si me hubieras avisado.-Besuqueo mi mejilla.

-Pensé que estarías ocupada ultimando detalles.-Me acomodé a su lado, era el mejor lugar en el que descansar.

-Todo esta bajo control, estoy contestando los comentarios de la gente.-Puso el móvil ante mi cara para que leyera también.-Te quiero, te quiero, te comería... que originales.-Le divertía leer que todos se morían por sus huesos.-¿Te has comprado un modelito de infarto?-Dejó el móvil y me miro poniéndome algo nerviosa por la intensidad con la que lo hacia.

-No, más bien algo discreto,-Empezó a jugar con mis dedos y yo con los suyos. Mi estomago se convirtió en gelatina.-no quería robarte protagonismo.-Bromeé.

-Eso es difícil cuando vas a tener mi atención exclusivamente para ti,-Susurró.-serás la envidia de todos esta noche.-Dejo un beso en mi mano mientras me perdía en el azul de sus ojos.

 _No sigas por ahí._

A estas alturas ya tenia dificultades para distinguir que clase de cariño sentía por ella y cada vez que se comportaba así conmigo las dudas se disipaban complicándolo todo. Eliza era genial pero no era adecuada.

 _-_ Boo...

-Necesito opinión femenina.-Levanté la vista para ver a mi primo.-¿Estoy guapo?-Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de pinza grises claros algo ceñidos, con todo el pelo engominado y su ligera barba de adolescente arreglada.

-Pareces un modelo Alex, estas guapísimo.-Le sonreí.

-¡Estas follable bro! Todas van a querer que te las aprietes.

-¡Deja a tu hermano Eliza!-Le llamó la atención Clarke.-¿Aun estas así? Vas a llegar tarde.

-Si Alex no se pasara tres horas en el baño peinándose y poniéndose cremas yo ya estaría cambiada.

-¡Espabila Eli!

Dos baños y cuatro mujeres que se tenían que arreglar, el caos inundó la casa. Todas yendo y viniendo, tropezándonos...

Me encontré con Lexa algo fatigada en medió de las escaleras y me ofrecí para llevarle todo lo que necesitara, aunque ya estaba mucho mejor su capacidad pulmonar había disminuido y se cansaba fácilmente hasta el punto de no poder subir de tirón las escaleras de su casa. Pero le ponía empeño a todos los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

Entré al baño en el que estaba mi prima y los ojos se me fueron al encontrarla en ropa interior de leopardo, resaltando cada una de sus curvas. Me temblaron las piernas, quería sentir su cuerpo nuevamente, caer en la tentación una vez más.

-¿Vas de depredador?-Bromeé nerviosa y rió escandalosamente.

-Esta noche cae alguien seguro-Murmuró pintándose los ojos.-o un par.-Añadió divertida mientras yo buscaba en los cajones lo que me había pedido mi tía y que ya había olvidado.-¿Qué buscas?-Susurró poniéndose detrás mio.

 _Mírala_ _a los ojos, mírala a los ojos. ¡Mierda!_

 _-_ Eh...-Eliza acorto distancia cogiendo mi cintura y yo acaricie la piel de la suya.-Tu madre me ha pedido...-Trague saliva mirando sus labios mientras se lo mordía. Mi móvil sonó y descolgué la llamada separándome de ella cuando estaba apunto de besarme.-Sí ahora te lo bajo Lexa.-Colgué.-El rizador de pelo.-Sonreí nerviosa cogiéndolo.

* * *

Una vez al año preparaba una cena para esas personas que apoyaban mi carrera, que me seguían por el mundo cada fin de semana, que compraban mi merchandising... no para todos, eso era imposible pero cien privilegiados tendrían la oportunidad de conocerme esta noche y compartirla conmigo y las personas que yo más quería. Para ello había reservado uno de los salones de eventos de un prestigioso hotel de la ciudad.

No llegué tarde pero ya había gente esperándome allí, saludándonos y preguntándole a mi madre por su estado de salud, mientras nos dirigíamos al fotocool, se preocupaban por ella y me parecía un gesto precioso. También saludaban a Alex, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos discutiendo nos queríamos con locura y siempre subíamos fotos juntos, de hecho mi hermano contaba con varias admiradoras por las redes sociales.

Fueron pasando poco a poco por el fotocool, momento que aprovechaban para hablar un poco más conmigo, darme dos besos, abrazos y confesarme sus esperanzas de que ganara el titulo en mi primer año.

-¡Te como la cara cariño!-Escuche a mi espalda y sonreí ampliamente mientras me giraba.-Estas súper apretable.-Me hizo reír mi tía Raven.

-Tú si que estas apretable, te como.-Le cogí de la mandíbula y le di un pico.

-Que corra el aire.-Mi madre saludo a su cuñada.-¿Primero mi hermano y ahora mi hija?-Bromeó.

-Lex que sepas que si algún día me divorcio de Aden me caso con tu guisantito.-Mi tía me adoraba y le encantaba molestar a mi madre, todos sabían que yo era su debilidad y eso me convertía en el mejor objetivo para atacarla.

Cuando mi madre, Clarke, llegó más tarde con Alycia ya que habían salido más tarde que nosotras, se me desencajo la mandíbula al ver a mi prima con una falda blanca ajustada con detalles negros en los bordes y un jersey negro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y su esbelto cuello. No es que fuera provocativa, todo lo contrario iba sobria y elegante sin dejar de estar preciosa.

-Que guapa mama.-Me centre primero en la rubia antes de pasar a mi prima.-Bueno creo que ya has conseguido la atención de todos, estas deslumbrante Leashy-loo.

-Pues yo pienso que todos están muy distraídos con el corte de tu vestido como para fijarse en mí.

-¿Clarke has traído la grapadora para arreglar el vestido de tu hija?.-Pregunto mi madre haciéndonos reír.-Provocará un accidente así.

-Tu hija esta preciosa amor y tú también.

-¿Tratas de distraerme Clarke?

-Para nada.-La beso.

Me encantaba cuando mis madres se comportaban como dos enamoradas. Miré tímidamente a Alycia sonriendo, también quería besarla, quería... quería lo que tenían mis madres definitivamente, no es que estuviera enamorada ¿no? pero ella me hacia sentir diferente, tanto que me conformaría simplemente con tenerla entre los brazos, protegiéndola del mundo. Que ridículo.

* * *

Me estaba secando las manos en el servició cuando entro Alycia. Había estado toda la noche pendiente de ella, asegurándome que no se sintiera incomoda rodeada de tanto extraño y provocándola para que negarlo. Una caricia de más, incesantes miradas, hablándole con la voz más ronca de lo normal y en susurros al oído, era más que suficiente para atraer su atención sobre mí. No debía hacerlo pero quería que se sintiera atraída por mí, que respondiera... tal vez no de la misma forma en la que yo me sentía hacia ella.

-¿Ya te he dicho que estas deslumbrante?-Le cogí de la mano.

-Llevas diciéndomelo toda la noche.-Me soltó y entró en el baño.

-¿Has visto como acosan todas a Alex? Le tengo que enseñar tantas cosas, el pobre esta acojonado.

-Alex es un buen chico.-Salió del baño directa a lavarse las manos.

-¿Yo no soy buena?

-Tengo mis dudas.-Me miró de reojo divertida.

-Estarías mucho mejor si enseñaras más las pechugas.-Trate de bajarle el escote y me dio un manotazo para que me estuviera quieta.

-Para Eliza.

-Deja...-Hice un nuevo intento y volví a tener la misma respuesta por su parte.

Iniciamos un juego en el que mi objetivo era bajarle el escote y el suyo impedírmelo, peleándonos con las manos entre risas como dos niñas pequeñas. Tenia un tacto tan suave, cogí y acaricie sus manos lentamente y ella le devolvía las caricias a las mías, ascendiendo cada una por los brazos de la otra y una vez llegaron a los hombros cada una tomo distintas direcciones.

Suspiré, Alycia me acarició el rostro, el cuello eche la cabeza hacia atrás para sentirla más, los pechos, el veinte. Yo por mi parte también recorrí su cuerpo con delicadeza acortando la distancia para que mis labios pudieran acariciar su cuello mientras la abrazaba. Olía deliciosamente.

Busque sus labios a ciegas y cuando los suyos encontraron a los mios la agarré de debajo de las nalgas y la subí a la pila de mármol. Sus labios eran adictivos, cada beso, cada mordisco... era insuficiente. Me retracto, no me conformaba con un solo abrazo, lo quería todo de ella, la quería por completo para mí.

Mi manos se colaron por debajo de su falda acariciando sus muslos y ella aprovecho la abertura de mi vestido para acceder fácilmente al interior de mi ropa interior. Apreté sus muslos excitada mientras ella humedecía su dedo en mí para luego extenderla por cada pliegue, gruñí dejándome llevar por la excitación.

-¿Quieres que vaya a recepción y pida una habitación?- _Que diga que no, que sí, que no, que sí, que no, que sí...-_ ¿Mmm?-Insistí entre besos y asintió.-¿Sí?-Jadeé.

-Sí.-Murmuró devorando mi boca.

-¡Hostia!-Gritó mi tía Raven al entrar y pusimos distancia entre nosotras bruscamente.-No finjáis, lo he visto todo.-Entró al baño.-¡Que ninguna se mueva!-Gritó desde el interior y retuve una carcajada.

-¿Te parece gracioso?-Me miró aterrada mi prima.-Acordamos que no repetiríamos esto Boo, solo vamos a complicarlo todo.-Susurró.

-Alycia yo...

Raven salió.

-Sé que apenas me conoces Alycia pero como eres de la familia tengo derecho de echaros la bronca a las dos por igual.-Dijo en un tono amable y autoritario.-¿Qué os pasa?-Espetó.-Llega a entrar Lexa y la matáis de un infarto, espero que sepáis lo que estáis haciendo y que lo hagáis en un lugar más intimo.-Simplemente agache la cabeza mirando de reojo a mi prima.-No la liéis, sabéis la importancia que le da Lexa a la familia.

Sí, tenia razón, yo ya estaba hecha un lío entre querer y deber, Alycia también parecía tener un dilema y yo era experta en aprovecharme de las situaciones aunque seguía sin tener claro hacia que lugar llevarla.

* * *

Tras la cena y dejar a Alex en casa de Abby, Lexa, Clarke y yo nos fuimos a casa, Eliza que no apareció hasta las seis de la mañana cuando se presentó en el aeropuerto apunto de que despegara nuestro vuelo, menos mal que nos habíamos llevado su maleta con nosotras. Seguía con el mismo vestido, seguramente había estado toda la noche de fiesta o acostándose con alguien, seguro, me tense solo de pensarlo y eso me mantuvo distante con ella mientras embarcábamos.

-Buenos días pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Holanda, os habla Eliza Woods y no, no soy la comandante del vuelo...-Empezó a sonar por la megafonía del avión.-Voy a ser vuestro Dj para los que vayáis a Assen a ver el gran premio...

Miré a mis tías asombrada.

-Tu hija ya la esta liando Clarke.

-Dirás tu hija, esta hablando de motos.

-Clarke estoy convaleciente,-Empezó hacerle pucheros a su mujer.-apiadete de mí y ve antes que alguien llame a la policía y detengan a tu hija por secuestrar el avión.-Empezó a sonar musica.-¿Eso es musica de discoteca?-Resopló.

-Ya voy yo.-Me ofrecí.

Caminé por los pasillos, las azafatas me informaron donde se encontraba y por fin di con ella.

-Clarke y Lexa temen que te detenga la policía al aterrizar, así que si puedes volver conmigo a tu asiento.

-Tengo permiso, el comandante del vuelo, es fan y le he ofrecido un pase de paddock.-Volvió a tomar el intercomunicador.-Me dice Heike por twitter que es su cumpleaños y le haría mucha ilusión que la felicitara.-Puso la cámara frontal de su móvil.-Os quiero a todos cantando conmigo para Heike, tú también Leashy-loo.-Se puso a grabar.-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz te desea todo el Heda Team,-La mayoría de pasajeros se habían unido a la felicitación.-cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz te deseamos a ti Heike. Un beso y disfruta de tu día campeona.-Finalizó el vídeo.

-¿Estas usando el móvil en el avión?-Puso musica de nuevo ignorándome.

-¡Twerk!-Empezó a mover el culo contra mí y no pude evitar reírme soltó el intercomunicador.-Me encanta escucharte reír.-Tiró de mi camiseta hacia ella.

-Boo.-Le advertí colocando mis manos en sus hombros para frenarme.-Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, no soy tu juguete.

-No, claro que no lo eres Alycia.-Se puso seria de repente.-Lo siento, siento si te he incomodado pequeña.-Cogió mis manos entre las suyas.-Solo quiero cuidar de ti porque...-Dudo.-Porque te tengo cariño pero... soy de carne Leashy-loo y tu eres preciosa es normal que me sienta atraída por ti pero tranquila que voy a controlar mis impulsos sexuales. Y si no te compro un taser para que lo uses contra mí.-Bromeó.

Y una pequeña y fuerte parte de mi deseó que estuviera mintiendo, que fuera incapaz de mantener su promesa.

-No usaría un taser contra ti.-Negué rodando los ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

_-No, al principio no me hizo mucha gracia que Eliza siguiera los pasos de Lexa, pero...-Sonreí.-cuando ambas sienten algo con tanta fuerza no hay nada que las detenga y yo como madre no podía negarle a Eliza lo que le hacia feliz y eso era subirse a una moto en la ni siquiera llegaba al suelo._

* * *

Unas horas en Assen le habían bastado a Alycia para poner distancia entre nosotras. Una cosa era que mantuviéramos la compostura y otra muy diferente que se alejara, dedicando todo su tiempo libre a los compañeros de rodaje y a esa patada en el culo llamado Bob. Joder, ya era sábado y en estos dos días y medio apenas habíamos cruzado un par de palabras por pura cortesía y no me gustaba, me había acostumbrado demasiado a su compañía para que ahora desapareciera así sin más como si tuviera miedo.

Pateé una botella de agua por el camino, por si no tuviera suficiente ya también me había caído en los libres, nada de lo que preocuparse pero la comandante había insistido en que fuera a la clínica móvil a que me revisara mi madre y eso no era muy buena idea después del incidente del miércoles por la noche que casi me hacer perder el vuelo.

-¿Te quitas el mono o te lo quito yo?-Mi madre se cruzo de brazos irritada.

-Ya le he dicho a mama que estoy bien.-Estaba sentada en la camilla y moví mis piernas con nerviosismo.

-Eliza Woods Griffin.

Vale, eso solo significaba que mi madre estaba al limite y seguramente se iba a alterar todavía más.

-Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar, ni a asustar, ni tampoco se lo dirás a mama.-Me desabroche el mono lentamente con el terror de una niña pequeña.

-¿Otro tatuaje?-Alzó la ceja.

No, obviamente por eso no estaba asustada, aunque no les había gustado el tema de los tatuajes eran una monada y lo habían pasado por alto, sonreí ligeramente, aun no habían descubierto la palabra que llevaba mi prima tatuada porque siempre se lo cubría con pulseras.

-Lo parece.-Bromeé quitándome la camiseta y dejando ver la quemadura rodeada por un moratón que llevaba sobre la clavícula.

-¡Oh dios mio cariño!-Se acerco preocupada.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Después de la cena cuando iba a casa se me cruzo un ciervo en la carretera, me tuvieron esperando toda la noche en la sala de urgencias del hospital, por suerte yo estoy bien, el ciervo no tanto y el coche de mama tampoco.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste?-Observo detenidamente la herida y llamaron a la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando ver a mi prima.

-¿Puedo pasar Clarke?-Preguntó tímidamente.

-Pasa Alycia. Vigila que no se vaya, voy a por unas cosas.

Y una entró y la otra salió de la sala mientras me ponía de nuevo la camiseta.

-¿Cómo estas? Marie me ha dicho que te habías caído.

-Bien, se caer con estilo.-Sonreí sarcásticamente.-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? Llevas días ignorándome y te presentas aquí como si nada.

-Boo soy tu prima claro que me preocupo por ti.

-¿Por eso pasas de mí?-Soné muy borde pero realmente estaba molesta con ella y su actitud.

-¿Le dijiste a Bob el domingo que nos cambiábamos de local?

Tragué y aparte la mirada, un buen mentiroso siempre debe saber que si te preguntan por segunda vez y pasado ya un tiempo es que te han descubierto, así que solo hay una solución, seguir mintiendo.

-La verdad es que no,-Respondí a la defensiva.-cuando fui hacerlo lo vi con la camarera y fue incomodo así que decidí no hacerlo. No sé si sabes a que me refiero.

Sinceramente no sabia que había pasado entre Bob y la camarera pero ella me aseguró que lo distraería y tenia la esperanza que así hubiese sido.

-¿Y decidiste mentirme?-Se había tensado su mandíbula, parecía furiosa y no tenia claro si era por mí o por el ricios.

-Trataba de protegerte, no quería que ese capullo te hiciera daño.-Espeté gesticulando con las manos señalando a la nada, me enfurecía pensar que estuviera así por Bob.

-Pues no tenias que haberlo hecho.-Sentenció.

-Lo siento.-Murmuré arrugando el ceño.

Si algo había aprendido todos estos años rodeada por la prensa es que siempre se tergiversaban los hechos, si ocultas algo y te descubren lo siguiente que digas sera tomado como una mentira y más aun si alguien ya se te ha adelantado contando algo que puede ser verdad o puede que no.

-No me gusta que me mientan Boo.-Tomo con su mano mi rostro.

-Era por una buena causa.-Puse cara de arrepentimiento mientras ladeaba la cabeza para sentir más su mano, solo habían sido unos días pero extrañaba esto.

-¿Y ahora me vas a decir que es ese moratón que te he visto antes?-Acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Cual?-Traté de disimular pero Alycia me subió la camiseta contra mi voluntad.

-¡Para!-Grité revolviéndome.-No me violes Leashy-loo. ¡Socorro!

-Se os escucha por toda la clínica.-Nos riñó mi madre entrando a la sala.

-Dile a tu sobrina que no me desnude.-Me justifique entre risas.

-Dile a tu hija que quiero saber que le ha pasado.-Le dio un ultimo tirón a mi camiseta mientras me escabullía de sus manos.

Mi madre me miraba de una forma analítica mientras jugaba con Alycia, me puse nerviosa y detuve el juego. Esa mujer me había parido y me conocía más de lo que yo misma lo hacia, trague hondo, aunque ella había sido muy permisiva conmigo creo que en esto no estaría de acuerdo, al menos tenia la tranquilidad de confiar lo suficiente en ella como para saber que no le contaría lo que fuera que sospechara a su mujer hasta que yo se lo confirmara.

* * *

Tarde de chicas en mi motorhome, en realidad solo mi prima y yo con una tarrina de helado mientras veíamos películas antiguas, con antiguas me refiero que aun no se había inventado el technicolor. Estaba cómoda haciendo cualquier cosa con ella, pero tal vez íbamos demasiado cómodas, solo con la parte de abajo de la ropa interior y una camiseta del equipo unas tallas más grandes de las que usábamos.

-Que sobreactuado todo.-Me reí y Alycia me fulmino con la mirada.-No me mires así Leashy-loo, yo lo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que...-Llamaron a la puerta y me levante para abrir encontrándome a Bob.-¡Ricitos!-Alcé la voz mirando hacia dentro para ver a mi prima negando.-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Esta tu prima aquí?

Le eche una mirada de pies a cabeza, sí que parecía un chico formal pero... no me gustaba que estuviera cerca de ella.

-No.-Puse cara de no saber nada de ella.-¿Por qué la buscas?

-Habíamos quedado y no me contesta las llamadas.-Parecía preocupado y no, tampoco me daba lastima.-¿Sabes donde puede estar?

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte?-Entrecerré los ojos.-Si no quiere hablar contigo será porque le habrás hecho algo y entonces te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

¿Veis? Yo sabia actuar mejor que los actores de esas películas en blanco y negro.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? El anterior fin de semana me quede solo en el bar porque le dijiste a todos que me habías avisado que os ibais a otro.

-Te vi ocupado con una camarera.-Espeté lo bastante alto como para que mi prima lo escuchara de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-Negó sorprendido.-Me pidió que le ayudara a sacar unas cajas del almacén.

-¿Y eso también se lo contaste a Alycia cuando le dijiste que no te había dicho nada?

-Boo déjalo.-Me sustituyo en la puerta y me quede tras ella para asegurarme de que mis mentiras no se descubrieran.-Todo esta bien Bob, no necesito explicaciones.-Me dedico una mirada asesina.-Solo que me apetece quedarme tirada con mi prima sin hacer nada.

-Alycia te prometo que no paso nada con esa chica solo le ayude a coger unas cajas.

 _Tarde ricitos, seguro que Leashy-loo piensa lo que le he hecho creer._

-Ya claro, a otro perro con ese hueso ricitos, soy una experta en esto y de ser así hubieras dicho "pues estuve ayudando a la camarera y no vi a tu prima".-Clave de nuevo el dedo en la llaga con mala leche.

-¿Boo nos dejas solos?-Rogó Alycia.

Levante las manos rindiéndome y entre dentro, sin alejarme mucho para poder escuchar pero mi prima cerro la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Bob era mi salvavidas para no ahogarme con Eliza, si era un poco egoísta pero quería levantar un muro entre nosotras para no dejarme llevar, no era correcto. Y creía en Bob, seguramente todo había sido una sucesión de mal entendidos y ninguno de los dos pretendía mentirme sumado a que yo me tomaba muy mal descubrir que alguien lo hubiera hecho aunque fuera inocentemente.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba hablando con Bob en la puerta del motorhome cuando me di cuenta que solo llevaba bragas y una enorme camiseta del Heda Team, así que me despedí rápido, en el paddock habían cientos de ojos y cámaras.

Caminé hasta el sofá y me deje caer al lado de mi prima, era difícil alejarme de ella, mucho con este lazo que nos unía, aunque quizás sin esa atadura todo fuera más fácil. Claro que no, si no fuéramos familia hubiese sido un polvo más para ella. No sé porque era tan atenta y cariñosa con todo el mundo, confundía demasiado su actitud.

-Pensaba que te ibas a ir con Bob esponja...

-Boo...-Arrastré las letras interrumpiéndola.-No te mesas con él ¿vale?-Respondió rodando los ojos exageradamente.

-He invitado a unos amigos porque creía que te ibas a ir con... ese.-Sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh!-Eso me había tomado por sorpresa.-Tranquila...-Me trabe hablando.-entonces... ¿te dejo sola?-Tiró bruscamente de mí cuando trataba de levantarme.

-Puedes quedarte,-Rió entre dientes.-solo jugaremos a poker.-Me acomodé sobre ella porque había caído en una forma incomoda.-¿Sabes jugar?

-Te voy a desplumar.-Respondí con suficiencia.

-¿Me estas vacilando pequeña?-Había metido sus manos dentro de mi camiseta y me acariciaba la cintura.-¿Eh?-Me dio un ligero apretón que me hizo gruñir.-¿Qué tienes con Bob?

Esa pregunta no la esperaba en estos momentos y me puse algo nerviosa, tampoco sabia que contestar precisamente.

-Nos estamos conociendo solamente.

-¿Te estas planteando salir con él?-Frunció el ceño.-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta.-Espeté.

-¿Ahora te gusta?-Me miró incrédula.-¿Qué ha cambiado? Hace una semana no estabas segura ni de querer ir a cenar con él y ahora ¿os estáis conociendo? No me gusta, te ha mentido y creo que mereces alguien mucho mejor que ese imberbe. ¿Ya te ha besado? ¿Os habéis...

-No estoy cómoda hablando de esto contigo Eliza.-Traté de levantarme y sus cortas uñas se clavaron en mi espalda arañándola entera haciéndome gemir.

-¿Besa mejor que yo?-Susurró incorporándose hasta mi rostro y masajeando mi cintura, moviéndola hacia ella.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos para relajarme porque me estaba excitando con el vaivén de mi cuerpo, se dio cuenta, o tal vez sintió sobre su muslo como yo palpitaba porque antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta lamió mis labios y saque mi lengua lamiendo la suya. Era imposible detenerme una vez sus labios rozaban los mios, los deseaba, los necesitaba.

Me estaba derritiendo con sus besos.

-¿Woods?

Me levante en cuestión de segundos viendo como entraban dos chicos con un par de packs de cerveza, aunque habíamos salido ya con ellos no recordaba sus nombres. Eliza ni se movió del sofá, simplemente se puso las gafas de sol y espero a que los chicos se acomodaran ante nosotras y le pasaran una cerveza.

Mi prima era un tío más, hablando de tetas, mujeres, sexo bebiendo cerveza de una forma muy varonil y riendo escandalosamente con sus amigos y luego estaba esa mujer femenina y seductora que arrasaba con el mundo.

Aunque llevaba las gafas de sol notaba como trataba de mirar mis cartas de vez en cuando, me moví hasta la esquina del sofá y la paré con mis pies descalzos cuando volvió a inclinarse para ver mi mano.

-¡Para Boo! No seas tramposa.

Trató de derribar la barrera que yo había establecido con mis piernas, peleándose con ellas hasta que las cogió y se las coloco encima de sus muslos, apretando mis pantorrillas.

-Lo veo y subo.-Dijo riendo y lanzando unos billetes sobre la mesa, sí estábamos jugando con dinero.

Perdí un poco la concentración, tal vez esa era la intención de mi prima que iba ganando, distraerme acariciando mis piernas, haciendo que mi estomago se revolviera deseando que ascendiera un poco más. Cuando ya me acostumbre a sus caricias detecte un un tic en ella, cada vez que tenia una buena mano apretaba mi gemelo y si iba de farol jugaba con los dedos de mi pie distraída pero aun así Eliza seguía ganando y no podía entender porqué.

* * *

Mis amigos decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse a descansar, los acompañe a la puerta del motorhome para despedirlos y al volver dentro me encontré a mi prima de brazos cruzados y algo molesta.

-Te estas luciendo hoy Boo.

-¿Qué he hecho?-Pregunté confusa de una forma inocente.

-Devuélveme mi dinero.-Me tendió su mano.

-¿Qué?-Reí entre dientes.-Lo he ganado limpiamente.-Choque su mano apartándola de mi vista.-Debes aprender a perder Leashy-loo.

-¿Limpiamente?-Empezó a darle la vuelta a todas las cartas y yo a quitárselas de la vista.-Están todas marcadas con rotuladores de colores Boo, es muy cutre.

Me gustaba ganar ¿qué pasa?

-Imaginaciones tuyas Leashy-loo.-Añadí divertida peleandome con ella para que me diera todas las cartas.

-¡Seras tramposa! O me lo devuelves o se lo digo a todos.-Se fue hacia la puerta y la retuve rodeándola por la espalda.

-No, para para, te daré todo lo que me pidas.-Esas palabra sonaban más sugerentes de lo que pretendía.

Trato de zafarse de mi abrazo y gruñí de dolor.

-¿Te he he hecho daño?-Se volvió preocupada acariciando mi hombro y negué.

Sus enormes ojos verdes clavados en mí poniéndome nerviosa, deteniendo el tiempo, mi boca ligeramente abierta deseando besar sus carnosos labios que lo pedían a gritos. Y su mano ascendiendo hacia mi cuello terminando con el poco control que me quedaba y con la pequeña distancia que nos separaba.

Nos habíamos estado calentando durante toda la partida, ella moviendo sus piernas desnudas sobre mí y yo acariciándolas y tratando de contenerme como le había prometido pero me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Estaba temblando como una hoja en otoño ante su beso, como si fuera la primera vez que hacia esto y ella también lo hacia mientras deslizaba mis boxers hacia abajo con las manos temblorosas, dejándolos caer y acarició mis nalgas.

Suspiré sobre su boca facilitando que me quitara la camiseta y la guié hasta la habitación entre besos y caricias, sentándome en la cama, haciendo que se tumbara sobre mí mientras la desnudaba poco a poco, aunque solo habían dos prendas que quitar.

Su cuerpo desnudo meciéndose sobre el mio mientras me besaba y su mano apretando mi pecho, descendiendo hasta... recogí su pelo entre mis manos y mordí su labio inferior cuando sus dedos empezaron a bañarse en mí.

-¿Dónde...-Pregunté confusa cuando despego nuestros labios y me calló cuando empezó a dejar besos por todo mi cuerpo.

Palpité con cada roce de sus labios sobre mi piel, observé como se acomodaba el pelo hacia un lado y lamió mi sexo con sus ojos verdes sobre los mios volviéndome loca, se había deshecho del pudor de la primera vez.

Yo estaba lubricando exageradamente, podía sentir la facilidad con la que movía sus dedos dentro de mi, como se deslizaba su lengua por mi clítoris.

Mis piernas temblaban sin control, el placer se había apoderado de todo mi cuerpo estaba apunto de explotar entre jadeos y gemidos. Inmediatamente tras correrme me incorporé asaltando su boca, sentándola sobre mí, joder que bien sabia, me saboreé por completo en sus labios y en su lengua hasta impregnarme con mi sabor.

-¡Ah!-Gimió sorprendida cuando sin mediar palabra le metí los dedos.

Se aferró de mis hombros mientras su cadera se movía lenta y profundamente sobre mis dedos como un baile erótico. En un inició el roce de su brazo con mi herida dolía y ardía hasta que dejo de hacerlo o mi mente bloqueo esa sensación centrándose en el cuerpo de Alycia.

Y cuando todo empezó a estrecharse en ella, a apretar en mis dedos mientras palpitaba moví sus caderas contra mí, pegándola a mi cuerpo y penetrándola con más ímpetu.

-Córrete pequeña.-Mordí su cuello y lo hizo de una forma escandalosa.

La llene de besos mientras retomaba el aliento, por su frente, mejillas, nariz, barbilla, cuello, hombros, pechos y de vuelta hacia arriba. Quería más de ella, enredé nuestras piernas y sentí su sexo contra el mio, temblé de deseo y el gemido de Alycia al sentirme me enloqueció.

La apreté contra mí friccionado aunque más bien resbalaba uno contra el otro. Acaricié su rostro mientras lo besaba con ternura, la quería así, toda para mí, complacerla hasta llenarla de mí.

Sobraban las palabras, solo con mirarnos nos entendíamos, nuestros cuerpos se compenetraban a la perfección.

Mis labios presionando los suyos mientras jadeábamos, apreté uno de sus pechos dejándome llevar por el orgasmo que estaba apunto de... ahogamos los gemidos en la boca de la otra.

Nos quedamos allí, sentadas sobre la cama con las piernas enredadas, abrazadas.

-Nadie te va a cuidar más que yo.-Acaricié su espalda que se arqueó al paso de mis manos.-Ni te va a querer de una forma tan sincera.

-Boo.-Escondió su cara en mi cuello.-No...

-Sssh, no digas nada.-Besé su cabeza.-Solo déjame hacerlo.-Busqué su rostro.-¿Sí?-La bese.

No quería ningún compromiso con ella porque no quería cagarla, no le estaba pidiendo una relación formal porque no quería hacerle daño, ni crear un problema familiar. Solo quería quererla libremente sin ningún tipo de presión, no un amor romántico, era otro tipo de cariño más profundo y puro lo que sentía, eso y dejarme llevar por la atracción física. No era tan complicado, folla amigas de toda la vida.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Antes que nada informaros que el ciervo que atropelló Eliza en estos momentos se encuentra bien, solo tiene una fractura, cuando se recuperé será liberado. Gracias a quienes os habéis preocupado por él y respecto al coche de Lexa estaba asegurado a todo riesgo.**_

* * *

Y justo el cumpleaños de mi pequeña canguro caía durante las vacaciones así que la llamé por teléfono para felicitarla, yo estaba disfrutando de mi tiempo libre de la mejor forma posible y ella se encontraba en su casa.

-¡Leashy-loo!-Grité cuando descolgó.

-Boo me has dejado sorda.-Se quejó.

-Mmm... lo siento.-Murmuré con la boca llena.-Solo llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños pequeña.

-Gracias. ¿Estas comiendo? ¿Qué hora es allí?

-Sí estoy comiendo, me he despertado con antojo de pancakes.

-¡Oh dios! No me hagas eso Boo.-Lloriqueó.-Yo quiero.

-¿Te mando por correo? ¿Dónde vives? ¿P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?-Reí escandalosamente.

-Sí Boo,-Arrastró las palabras, casi podía verla poner los ojos en blanco.-vivo con Nemo, oye la primera vez tuvo algo de gracia, no mucha, pero después de que me gastes la misma broma casi a diario...

-Que corta rollos eres Alycia.-La interrumpí.-Quería decirte también que no te muevas de casa.

-¿Por qué?-Escuche como caminaba de un lado a otro.-Voy a salir en breve.

-Porque te he enviado un regalo y estará a punto de llegar, o eso me han asegurado.

-¿Sabes que no vivo en P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?-Preguntó divertida.

-¡Ups! Pues no sé quien va a recibir las pancakes.-Bromeé.-Sé donde vives,-Dije de forma amenazante y reí.-miré tu pasaporte la semana pasada, tú espera un poco que es un paquete muy grande.-Reí entre dientes.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-Que no.-Retuve la risa.

-Me enfadaré como me hagas esperar por una de tus bromas.-Sonó molesta.

-No es ninguna broma.-Reí.-Te prometo que es verdad aunque me este riendo.

-Te sabotearé la moto Eliza Woods como...-Sonó el timbre de su casa.

-¡Sorpresa!-Grité cuando abrió la puerta para cerrarla en mi cara al momento.

Genial, estaba ante la puerta blanca de la casa de mi prima sosteniendo un plato con pancakes y... Me esperaba otro recibimiento la verdad, había aplazado mis entrenamientos por venir, ventajas de ser la hija de la jefa. Quería tener un detalle con ella y casi me rompe la nariz con la puerta de su casa.

* * *

 _¡Oh dios mio!_ Había tenido que cerrar la puerta porque me había puesto a llorar como una tonta por la emoción de que hubiera venido. Traté de calmarme pero me sobrepasaba así que abrí la puerta de nuevo antes de que pensara que no me había gustado su inesperada visita.

Me lancé sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza y con las lágrimas descontroladas.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña.-Me devolvió el abrazo y beso mi frente.

-Eres idiota.-Puse distancia secando mis lágrimas que no dejaban de caer y Eliza me mostró mi regalo.-¿Eso es para mí?-Asintió sonriente y se lo quité de las manos dejando escapar una ligera risotada.-Pasa.-Tome su mano para que entrara conmigo.

Dejé el plato sobre la mesa y volví a abrazarla llorando aun más en la seguridad de sus brazos. No podía creerme que hubiera dejado todo simplemente para venir a felicitarme en persona.

-¡Ey! No llores.-Me pidió con cariño.-Si llego a saber que te pones así no vengo.-Bromeó.

-¡No! Es... qué... no, no me lo esperaba jo... ha sido... me he emocionado.-Agité mi mano abanicándome el rostro para que no se me corriera el maquillaje.-Debo estar horrible ahora mismo.

-No es cierto,-Apartó mi pelo hacia un lado y temblé sintiendo su aliento sobre mi piel.-siempre estas preciosa.-Dejó unos besos en mi cuello acercándose a mis labios.

-¿Qué haces Boo?-La miré desconfiada.

Claro que deseaba dejarme llevar pero no podía, ni debíamos.

-Quiero besarte y que me llenes la cara de mocos y lágrimas.-Bromeó.

-¡No!-Traté de apartarme pero me cogió de la cintura.-No seas cochina Eliza.-Reí nerviosamente.

Me levantó en brazos mientras yo pataleaba y me dejó caer en el sofá del salón tumbándose sobre mí, seco mis lágrimas con el puño de su camisa que después paso por mi nariz para reírse porque no era cierto que estuviera cayéndome el moquillo.

-¿Mejor?-Acarició mi cabello con ternura.-¿Quieres sonarte también?-Negué sonriendo.-¿Segura?-Asentí lentamente sin perderme detalle de sus preciosos ojos azules.-¿Puedo besarte ahora?

No, tenia que haber dicho que no pero la bese, adoraba cuando... en realidad todo de ella me parecía adorable, como cuando acariciaba mi cuello suavemente mientras me besaba, las ligeras caricias de sus labios sobre los mios antes de asaltar mi boca con profundidad y paciencia.

-Espera.-Mordió mi labio y gruñí.-Boo para por favor.-Coloque mis manos en sus hombros y estiré los brazos poniendo distancia.-Ayer vino Bob y...

No podía pensar con claridad viendo su cara descompuesta. Quería abrazarla y dejarme querer, sabia que no mentía cuando me decía que nadie me iba a querer como ella pero porque ella no me quería de una forma romántica. No tenia duda alguna del gran apreció que sentía por mí y de la atracción sexual pero eso no era lo que yo quería, lo que yo quería no lo podía tener con ella.

* * *

-¿Alguien me deja un mechero?-Pregunté cansada.

-Aquí no se puede fumar.-Me comentó Bob y rodé los ojos ante su escaso sentido del humor.

Había terminado cenando en un restaurante con él y mi prima, me estaba muriendo de asco con una gran sonrisa fingida.

-Es para encenderme ricitos, ¿no ves que soy una vela?

Bob había llegado un día antes que yo, habíamos tenido la misma idea de venir a sorprender a Alycia por su cumpleaños y parecía que en las horas que me llevaba de ventaja se había puesto en cabeza. Sí, esto era una competición y no me gustaba perder, ni darme por vencida pero al ver a mi prima riendo con él... Alycia era un cielo y yo todo lo contrario, merecía tener algo mejor, alguien que le diera todo lo que yo no le podía dar y ese podría ser Bob, tampoco era mal chico, joder se había presentado aquí por ella, se lo había currado y estaba apretable.

Me saboteé a mi misma, jamás reconocería que lo había hecho a propósito pero así fue.

 _Enviar._ Sonó el móvil de mi prima.

-¿Has publicado nuestra ubicación Boo?-Me miró sorprendida.-Y cito "Estoy de sujeta velas, ¿quien quiere hacerme compañía?"

-Dejar que los fans vengan a mí.-Extendí los brazos como si fuera una profeta.

Y poco a poco se fueron agolpando en el local algunos de mis seguidores australianos. Me levanté para atenderlos a todos, autógrafos, fotos, abrazos, besos, algún que otro coqueteo.

Me llamo mucho la atención un hombre de pelo largo, barba, pantalones negros ajustadisimos marcando paquete, su enorme paquete, botas de cawboy y un chaleco de piel bordado con el nombre de un MC, el emblema y el nombre de la ciudad. Un autentico chico malo, perfecto para lo que quería hacer, tampoco es que me fuera a casar con él no sé si me seguís.

-Os presento a Zach.-Sí, lo había llevado a nuestra mesa.-Ella es mi prima Alycia y su novio Bob.

Sí, a mí eso también me había sentado como una patada en el estomago, tan fuerte que ni siquiera había probado bocado en toda la noche. Se me revolvió aun más cuando vi que Bob acariciaba el muslo de mi prima y ella no hacia nada para impedírselo. Vomitivo.

Le susurré algo a Zach al oído y no, no es de vuestra incumbencia solo diré que se giró comiéndome la boca, justo la respuesta que esperaba por su parte. Miré de reojo a mi prima que trataba de no prestarnos atención pero su madibula estaba tensa, Bob beso su nariz haciendo que sonriera eso me dolió un poco más.

Debía torturarme con ello hasta que dejara de doler, hasta comprender que a pesar de ser la primera decisión que no tomaba por puro egoísmo era lo correcto.

* * *

Llegamos a casa de mis tías, miré confusa a mi prima porque habían un par de coches en la entrada que no reconocía y sonrió.

-Te mereces un cumpleaños en familia.-Me guiño un ojo.

No sé exactamente que sucedió en Australia, Eliza volvió a ser ella, a contarme demasiados detalles que no necesitaba conocer de su vida intima, era bastante irritante. Y yo le había dado una oportunidad a Bob, eso nos había devuelto a la relación que deberíamos tener, algo fraternal.

Quise morirme al instante cuando llegamos al salón, estaba adornado con globos y una enorme pancarta que me felicitaba el cumpleaños.

-Mas vale tarde que nunca.-Lexa me abrazó.-Felicidades princesa, esto debería haber sido siempre así.-Me dedicó una gran sonrisa.-Ven te presento a la madre de Clarke.

Pero no solo estaba Abby, también estaba Raven, Lindsey y Aden. Que a Lexa le gustaba tener a la familia unida era muy real y quiso aprovechar la celebración de mi cumpleaños para propiciar un acercamiento con mi padre.

Nos alejamos los dos por el jardín y tomamos asiento. Suspiramos a la vez y nos sonreímos nerviosamente.

-Un lo siento supongo que no sirve de nada pero lo siento. No tengo ni idea de como hacer esto Alycia.-Se frotó la manos sobre el muslo nerviosamente.

-Yo también hago eso cuando estoy nerviosa.-Sonreí.

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que tenemos algunos tics en común.-Sonrió.-Y vi el vídeo que colgó Eliza de vosotras en la scooter, se te da muy bien, también he visto todas las series y películas en las que apareces.

-Son malísimas.-Reí.

Eran todas producciones de bajo coste con guiones sin sentido pero era trabajo.

-Tú lo haces bien, creo que eclipsas todo el argumento con tu sola presencia.

-Gracias.-Me sonroje.

-Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor Alycia, no te estoy pidiendo una relación padre-hija eso trataré de ganármelo, pero de momento quiero saber cosas de ti, estar presente en tu vida si tu quieres.

-Claro.-Respondí confusa.

-Y Lindsey siempre pide una hermanita así que...-Trato de bromear.

Nos estuvimos contando anécdotas sin importancia durante un buen rato hasta que nos llamaron para comer y ambos nos cedimos mutuamente el paso para seguir a Clarke que había venido a buscarnos. Finalmente Aden paso delante y mi tía se quedo atrás conmigo.

-¿Bien cariño?-Me preguntó Clarke rodeando mi cintura y dejando un beso en mi hombro, asentí apretando los labios.

* * *

Me volvía a sentir un poco fuera de lugar sentada en la mesa pese a los intentos de mi prima y de mis tías por que me integrara a las conversaciones, solo era que no estaba acostumbrada a tener una familia tan grande cuando siempre habíamos sido dos en mi casa, si ya me había costado un poco a compartir mesa con mis tías y mis primos, ahora que eramos siete personas me cohibía y solo podía sonreír.

Eliza y Lexa no paraban de bromear para molestar a Abby, Raven hacia lo mismo con Lexa, Clarke y Alex parecían los más sensatos aunque Eliza y Raven la tomaban con mi primo interrogándole sobre chicas a lo que él se sonrojaba y no contestaba. Lindsey era la adoración de Eliza que la consentía en todo lo que pedía y Aden, mi padre parecía tan fuera de lugar como yo, supongo que para él también era extraño esto. Ambos cruzábamos miradas y nos sonreíamos tímidamente, en un par de ocasiones vi como sus labios preguntaban en silencio si estaba bien a lo que yo asentía.

Después de comer sacaron una tarta cuyas velas sople y me agasajaron con regalos innecesarios porque todo lo que deseaba lo tenia allí mismo.

-Falta mi regalo Leashy-loo.-Eliza me dio lo que parecía una caja de zapatos envuelta en papel de regalo.-¿Espero que sean de tu talla?

Levanté la ceja dudando antes de coger la caja, temía lo que podía encontrarme allí dentro porque era ella así, te hacia creer algo para sorprenderte luego con algo muy diferente.

-Pensaba que ya me habías dado tu regalo.-Sacudí la caja y lo que sonó no eran zapatos.

-Quieres abrirlo de una vez que no muerde.-Hizo una mueca de desesperación que me hizo reír.

Despegué el celo con cuidado y desenvolví el regalo sin romper el papel, le falto tiempo a mi prima para cogerlo y despedazarlo en mil trocitos que me lanzo a la cara como si fueran confetti.

-Eli deja a tu prima.-Lexa le robo parte de los pedazos de papel y se los lanzo a su hija.

-Que sepáis que luego vais a recoger todo esto las dos.-Les advirtió Clarke.

Sin duda Eliza y Lexa eran como dos niñas pequeñas, hasta Lindsey se comportaba mejor que ellas.

Abrí la caja de zapatos y tras sacar unas cuantas bolas de periódico vi una foto enmarcada, un selfie que se había hecho Eliza junto a mí con sus madres, su hermano y Raven en la cena que le dio a los fans. Me quede sin palabras, abracé a mi prima emocionada. Al final iba a pensar que era una llorica.

-Me encanta Boo.-Susurré en su oído.

-Lo sé.-Dijo con arrogancia.

* * *

Eliza me llevo a su habitación. Nos ganamos una mirada divertida de Raven cuando nos levantamos de la mesa a la vez, tuve el impulso de decirle que no, que no era lo que imaginaba, que eso había terminado ya. Al menos parecía que no se lo había contado a nadie.

-Ven aquí.-Tiró de mi hasta tumbarme en la cama a su lado.-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-Me abrazó y beso mi cabeza.-Te he visto en Marte durante la comida.

-Solo imaginaba como hubiera sido crecer con vosotros.-Negué, era estúpido pensar en algo que nunca sucedería.

-Seguramente yo te habría robado los juguetes.-Reí.-Como soy más mayor que tú...

-Solo unos meses.-Me gane un pellizco.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, como soy más mayor que tú habría sido la cabecilla de todas las trastadas que hubiéramos hecho o al menos la que habría cargado con todas las culpas. Pero sí, te habría incitado a que siguieras mis diabluras.-Empezó a jugar con mi mano a la que no le quitaba ojo.-Hubiéramos sido como hermanas, inseparables, tal vez ahora estarías compitiendo conmigo...-Reí eso sonaba muy descabellado, imaginarme sobre una moto de competición.-Nos habríamos contado nuestras primeras experiencias sexuales con chicos, con chicas, con una moto.

-¿Con una moto?-Rió escandalosamente ante la confusión con la que realice la pregunta.

-Lo que esta claro es que nunca es tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido y yo ya te quiero como si hubiese sido así siempre.-Me miró con los ojos vidriosos y carraspeó.-¿Puedes decirle a Clarke que venga un segundo?

-Sí.-Asentí mirándola con intensidad.-Eliza...-Acaricié su mejilla.

Esto iba a ser realmente difícil, comportarnos como simples amigas cuando estaba más que claro que yo no la veía así. No cuando tenia mil detalles conmigo, no cabe decir que me había hecho muchísima más ilusión que se presentara ella en mi casa a que lo hiciera Bob. Por no hablar de la foto para que las tuviera siempre presentes en mi casa, para recordarme que nunca estaría sola.

-¿Qué?-Me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Gracias.-Asintió ligeramente.

* * *

Me estaba quemando viva, me sentía tan impotente que quería llorar. Sentí como mi madre se tumbaba a mi lado en la cama y me deje acunar por sus brazos. No hablaba, siempre dejaba que fuera yo quien sacara el tema, a veces solo necesitaba que me abrazara pero esta vez necesitaba hablar, necesitaba sus sabias palabras.

-Me gusta.-Espeté.

-Lo sé mi amor, he visto como te brillan los ojos cuando la miras.

Ni siquiera había sido necesario decirle de quien hablaba.

-No sé que hacer.-Suspiré desesperada.

-¿Estas segura de lo que quieres?-Esas palabras estaban llenas de cariño y comprensión.

-Quiero que sonría, que sea feliz y ser yo la causa de ello.

-¿Has hablado con ella?-Asentí con un nudo en la garganta.-¿Te corresponde?

-No lo sé, nos hemos acostado un par de veces, le he dicho que quería seguir haciéndolo y ella se ha puesto a salir con Bob y yo a ser la capulla de siempre. Ni siquiera quería acostarme con ese tío, estaba bueno y follaba bien pero... no sé como explicártelo mama.

Sabia que mis confesiones quedaban en la más absoluta confidencialidad.

-Creo que lo que tratas de decirme es que te has acostado con Alycia,-Soltó un gran suspiro.-Y que por despecho porque ella ahora tiene novio te acostaste con un desconocido y te sentiste vacía.-Asentí encogiéndome de hombros.-¿Cariño estas enamorada de tu prima?

No, ¿vale? No estaba enamorada de Alycia, solo la quería abrazar, cuidar de ella, hacerla reír... y no soportaba verla con nadie más y quería que ella sintiera lo mismo al verme con alguien. Pero no estaba enamorada de ella que quede claro, ¿tanto cuesta hacerme entender? Quería darle mi más sincero y puro cariño y sexo, mucho sexo, aunque eso no importaba si el estúpido de Bob la hacia reír, si cuidaba de ella y la hacia sentir querida... si le daba todo lo que yo quería darle e incluso más. Vale iros todos a la mierda, no es lo que pensáis. ¿Es que nadie me entiende?

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos los que adoráis a Eliza, joder es que se hace de querer. Si queréis dejar comentarios para hacerla entrar e razón yo se los haré llegar aunque es un tanto cebezota.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	14. Chapter 14

Si estoy haciendo un tiempo de 1'35''530 de media en cada vuelta en un circuito de 3.671 metros y el piloto que viene detrás de mi rueda a 0'05'' por debajo de mi tiempo. ¿Cuanto tardará en alcanzarme? No lo haría, aunque los números nunca habían sido lo mio, de eso se encargaba mi equipo.

Llovía, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para entorpecer los tiempos del resto de pilotos excepto el mio, la comandante me había enseñado a pilotar en las situaciones más adversas. A pesar de que la pista estaba llena de agua se estaba secando el carril de la trazada que todos seguían, la que yo iba marcando desde mi posición en cabeza. Mi equipo me informo en la pizarra que la segunda moto estaba preparada con los neumáticos de seco, sin duda eso habría sido idea de mi madre.

Podría continuar hasta la victoria y arriesgarme o perder la primera posición entrando a pit line para el cambio. Cedí ante la sugerencia de la comandante y abandone la pista entrando a pit line, salté de una moto a otra mientras mi madre asentía ante mi decisión.

Volví a pista, había perdido unas cuantas posiciones pero en el momento que los neumáticos pisaron la trazada seca no tuve rival, pronto todos imitaron mi gesto entrando a pit line para cambiar de moto reclamados por sus equipos que estaban viendo mis nuevos tiempos, 1'21''336.

Era un trabajo difícil, desviarme de la trazada seca a tal velocidad me podría costar una caída pero la victoria era solo de los valientes.

Cuando cruce la meta me tumbe sobre la moto y sin cortar gas fingí estar nadando en la piscina que era el circuito de Sachsenring en aquel momento. En la vuelta de honor cuando pasé ante el box de mi equipo me puse en pie sobre los estribos coloqué la mano sobre la visera del casco y le dedique a mi madre un saludo militar.

-Te he visto muy... diferente hoy sobre la pista.-Fue el recibimiento de mi madre cuando termine de cambiarme antes de la ruda de prensa.

-Alguien me dijo que vale más uno que cero y mira por donde han sido 25 puntos.-Sonreí.-Además el cambio fue idea de la mejor.

-¿Y desde cuando haces lo que te sugiero?-Preguntó confusa.

-Después de la rueda de prensa os invito a cenar para celebrar la victoria.-Evité responder.

¿Desde cuando? Simple, desde que me quería demostrar a mí misma y a mi madre que quería ser mejor, o quería algo mejor o quería a Alycia... ¡Ay! No sé exactamente porqué lo hacia pero salía de lo más profundo de mi pecho y eso que era profundo.

-¿No prefieres salir de fiesta con tus amigos?-Arrugó el ceño.

-Os quiero a vosotras esta noche, a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

-¿Qué pasa guisantito?-Arrastró las palabras.

Esa era la oportunidad de confesar, sí, lo iba hacer, estaba preparada.

-¿Te enfadarías si te dijera que me gusta...- _Piensa, piensa una forma de decirlo delicadamente_.-la nueva paddock girl del equipo?

¡No! Ni se os ocurra decirlo, lo sé pero me había cagado viva.

-Eliza.-Suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara.-Me pediste un paddock boy al inicio de la temporada, ¿cuanto tardaste en acostarte con él?-Ese tono era más cansancio que molestia.-Por no decir que tras un par de carreras decidió irse, no digo que sea tu culpa pero algo influiste. ¿Y ahora Rhiannon?

-¿Y si te digo que me gusta de verdad?-Puse una mueca de inocencia.

Por supuesto que no hablaba de Rhiannon, estaba apretable, era muy guapa y simpática pero no me refería a ella. Solo trataba de allanar el terreno aunque no sé ni para qué, Alycia estaba muy bien con Bob y yo... yo solo quería que mi madre supiera... tampoco sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo. Me había vuelto tonta, extremadamente tonta ¿sabéis? y nada tenia sentido sino podía compartirlo con Alycia y sentirme así no tenia sentido sino lo podía compartir con mi madre.

-Haz lo que quieras Eliza, como siempre.-Concluyó y levante las manos rindiéndome.

¡Ahhhh! Quise gritar de la frustración. No podía compartir con ella como me sentía porque mi madre no confiaba en mí, no podía compartir todo con Alycia porque ella prefería a Bob.

Y para sentirme aun más mal conmigo misma a Lincoln lo habían visto con Marie. No tenia tiempo para hablar conmigo pero sí para ligarse a la compañera de rodaje de mi prima, sé que cuando se rompe una relación hay un tiempo de luto pero joder, también era mi puto amigo desde la infancia y ni hola me decía. Que sepáis que fue su puta culpa que el paragüero macizo se fuera porque no soportaba verme trabajando con alguien con quien me había acostado.

* * *

Lexa me había invitado a cenar, estábamos esperando a que Clarke terminara de la clínica porque habían habido varias caídas. Eliza no daba señales de vida así que a petición de mi tía fui a buscarla al motorhome, no es que estuviera enfadada con su hija pero ambas eran muy cabezotas y ninguna de las dos daría el primer paso cuando ambas estaban convencidas de que llevaban razón.

-¿Puedo?-Entré encontrando a mi prima sentada en el sofá fumando y con una cerveza.-Lexa me ha mandado a buscarte para que vayamos a cenar.

-¿Te ha invitado?-Hablaba pero parecía ausente, ni siquiera me miraba.

-Sí, ¿te molesta?

-Para nada pequeña,-Respondió cariñosamente haciéndome sonreír.-díselo a Bob también.

¿Bob, al mismo que llamaba Bob esponja, ricitos, imberbe, ese, capullo...? Entre miles de calificativos despectivos. ¿Quería invitarlo a cenar? Era una cena familiar y aunque fuera mi novio apenas habíamos empezado a salir, no era preciso que viniera.

-¿Ahora te cae bien?-Fruncí el ceño extrañada.

-¿Te desagrada?

-No,-Negué.-claro que no solo es qué...

-Es tu novio,-Me interrumpió.-si te hace feliz yo también lo soy.-Levantó la cerveza seguía con la mirada perdida.-A vuestra salud.-Murmuró sobre la boca del botellin antes de darle un trago.

-¿Qué sucede?-Me senté a su lado preocupada.-¿Es por Rhiannon?-Soltó una carcajada sarcástica ante mi pregunta.

-¿Te lo ha contado mi madre?-Le dio otro trago a la cerveza.-Pues no.

-¿Y entonces qué te pasa?-Choqué mi hombro contra el suyo para animarla.

-Nada.-Espetó.

-Boo si no me lo quieres contar no lo hagas pero no me mientas.-Dejé caer mi mano sobre uno de sus muslos.

Me intimidó cuando sus ojos azules ascendieron desde mi mano hasta mi rostro clavándose sobre los mios.

-No quieres saberlo.-Trató de volver a desviar la mirada pero acaricié su mejilla para que no dejara de mirarme.-Te lo he dicho y no quisiste verlo Alycia.-Consiguió dejar de mirarme, apoyo su frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados.-Siento cosas por ti.-Murmuró.

Se ablando mi estomago, bese su frente y su mejilla por donde corría una pequeña lágrima que se había fugado de ella. ¿Por qué me hacia esto? La observe esperando que me mirara pero no lo hizo, tiró de mi tumbándome sobre ella y abrazándome con fuerza ocultándome su rostro.

-¿Estas llorando?-Sentí como negaba pero también notaba su respiración entrecortada ocultando los pequeños sollozos.-Boo...-Me tenia tan sujeta que no me podía mover.

Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza. Detrás de esa personalidad arrolladora se ocultaba alguien que temía mostrar sus sentimientos, alguien frágil con miedo al rechazo.

-No estoy llorando.-Protestó con la voz ronca.

-Vale porque seria muy triste ver la sonrisa más bonita del paddock apagada.-No respondió.-¿No dices nada?-Negó.-Boo me vas a llenar el pelo de mocos.

-No es verdad.-Dijo con voz de niña pequeña.

-¿Puedo hablarte?-Asintió.-Así no Eliza, quiero verte.-Negó.-Mírame por favor.-Rogué ya desesperada sin perder mi tono cariñoso y sentí como se limpiaba con mi camisa, hecho que me hizo sonreír.-¿No decías que no estabas llorando?-Pregunté divertida quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Eres insoportable Leash...-La bese para su sorpresa.-No me hagas esto sino te puedo tener.-Suplico sobre mis labios.

* * *

Finalmente nos fuimos a cenar las cuatro y estaba segura que me iba a sentar mal la comida con toda la tensión que había en la mesa, toda enfocada hacia mí.

Una fan que había venido desde Portugal se hizo un selfie conmigo haciendo que muchos comensales se giraran a curiosear.

-Parabéns pela victoria na corrida.-Me felicitó.

-Obrigada Andreia.-Le di dos besos para despedirme.

-¿Lexa?-Una morena de la edad de mis madres sonreía asombrada mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-¿Costia?-Se levantó perpleja la aludida para saludarla.-Cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera había nacido mi hija la ultima vez que nos vimos.

¿Costia? Ese nombre me resultaba conocido y no me gustaba, me resultaba repulsivo. Me devane los sesos tratando de recordar de que me sonaba.

-Hola Clarke.-Saludó amablemente pero distante.-¡Dios Lexa! ¿Al final tuvisteis dos hijas?-Paseó sus ojos entre mi prima y yo.

-No, ella es Alycia mi sobrina y ella nuestra hija Eliza pero sí, tuve un niño que esta en casa con su abuela, se llama Alex...

-Perdón la interrupción de este bello momento.-Levante el índice para que me concedieran un segundo.-¿Eres la misma Costia que salió con mi madre?

-Esa misma.-Respondió con orgullo.

-Que mal te han tratado los años para haber sido modelo, eso debe ser el karma.-Espeté.

Era la famosa Costia que había abandonado a mi madre en el hospital y había tratado de interponerse en la relación de mis madres. No me gustaba que estuvieran hablando como si fueran viejas amigas y menos delante de mi madre como si no existiera.

-Eliza.-Murmuró mi madre, Clarke.

Iba a protestar cuando Alycia me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Tiene tu mismo carácter Lexa.-Me sonrió de forma fingida y yo le devolví la mía.

Me estaba poniendo de los nervios escuchándolas hablar de todo este tiempo ignorando la presencia de mi madre, le cogí de la mano y le sonreí.

-¿Sabes que estas buenísima para tu edad?-Le susurré.

No podía verla mal y por muy mal que yo estuviera nunca me iba a faltar la sonrisa para animar a la gente que quería.

-Eliza podías ser más educada.-Me giré hacia Lexa dándome cuenta de que Costia ya se había ido.

-¿Yo? Me parece una falta de respeto hacia tu mujer y hacia ti que hables con esa...

-Eliza...-Gruñó entre dientes interrumpiéndome.

-Parar las dos,-Susurró de una forma que nos hizo callar.-tú,-Me señaló mi madre sin soltar mi mano.-no seas tan dramática solo es una vieja amiga de tu madre y tú,-Miró a su mujer.-no te alteres, para nada me he sentido ofendida.-Miró a Alycia.-Lo siento cariño.

-¿Ya te ha dicho tu hija quien le gusta ahora?

Apreté la mano de mi madre para que no la cagara, transmitiéndole mi terror para que se diera cuenta que aun no le había contado nada a su mujer, nada que implicara a la preciosa chica de ojos verdes que tenia sentada delante de mí mirándome de una forma extraña que me gustaba y me ponía... tontita, tontita en plan torpe.

-Sí.-Los ojos de Alycia se abrieron de par en par.-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Indagó mi madre.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Clarke el equipo es como mi familia no voy a dejar que por un capricho lo arruine, hoy es una paragüera ¿Y si mañana es un mecánico?

Bueno ese era otro tema que mejor no sacar a la luz para que la comandante no se pusiera toda paranoica tratando de averiguar con que mecánico del Heda Team me había liado, era un secreto hasta para Lincoln. Y no hubo ningún problema después para seguir trabajando juntos porque ambos entendíamos que solo había sido sexo y que yo en aquel momento tenia novio y no le iba a dar nada más.

-Lexa creo que a tu hija esa chica le gusta de verdad.

-Clarke deja ya de protegerla.-Espetó.

Sí, creo que básicamente las pocas discusiones que habían tenido mis madres eran por mí, aunque esta vez era mi madre quien defendía mis sentimientos como una vez hizo Lexa con mis deseos de pilotar siendo una mocosa.

-¿Sabes que las he visto juntas?-Su mujer casi se atraganta.-Y a Eliza le brillan los ojos de la misma forma que lo hacen los mios cuando te miro Lexa.

-Vale mama no tienes que hacer esto.

Me cabreaba demasiado ver la poca confianza que tenia Lexa en mí, sí cuando me enfadaba con ella ya no era mama era Lexa, sabia que era un golpe demasiado bajo pero así eran las cosas si me hacia daño yo se lo hacia a ella aunque luego siempre terminaba en sus brazos disculpándome. Y luego estaba mi madre aireando mis sentimientos delante de Alycia que me miraba con profundidad, ni siquiera estaba segura si estaba escuchando.

Quería desaparecer debajo de la mesa, sí eso era buena idea, coger la botella de vino y escurrirme en la silla hasta terminar escondida. Ya había tenido suficiente abriéndome una vez para soportar esa vergüenza nuevamente. Sí, ¿vale? lo del motorhome había sido una declaración de mis sentimientos y para nada era confuso, se lo había dejado muy claro con el "siento cosas por ti" cosas porque no sabia como definirlas.

* * *

Acompañe a Alycia a su habitación, teníamos una conversación pendiente desde que nos interrumpieron para ir a cenar. Aunque tal vez no hubiera sido el mejor momento, en el motorhome estaba indefensa y... me hubiera acostado con ella, este momento no era mejor, la cena lo había empeorado todo.

-No tienes que decir nada respecto a... nada.-Sonreí nerviosamente mirándome los pies.

-Tal vez tengo algo que decir al respecto.-Acarició mi mejilla tratando de encontrar mi mirada.

-Te lo puedes ahorra si no es lo que quiero oír.

Suspiró apretando sus labios.

-Te quiero y no como debería hacerlo.

Mariposas, mariposas everywhere, estaba temblando completamente. ¿Me quería de una forma inadecuada? ¿A mí? ¿A un desastre como yo? Sonreí tontamente de una forma contagiosa porque ella también lo hizo.

Esperar un segundo.

-¿Y qué forma es esa?-Murmuré arrugando el ceño y suspiró de nuevo tomando fuerzas.

Las cosas contra más claras mejor.

-Me...-Acarició mis hombros y les dio unos golpecitos nerviosa.-Estoy enamorada de ti.

-¡Wow! ¿No crees que vas muy deprisa?-Su cara no tuvo preció y reí.-Es broma es broma.-Me gané un empujón.

La verdad es que quería decirle que yo también la quería de esa forma, lo tenia claro ahora que mi pecho iba a explotar de emoción.

-Eres idiota Boo no me hables.-Dijo molesta porque yo no podía parar de reír pero no por la broma, bueno un poco sí.

-Alycia.-Le cogí la mano.-Yo también.

Desperté con una extraña sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad con Alycia sobre mi cuerpo.

-Buenos días pequeña.-Gruñó abrazándome y bese su hombro.-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?-Asintió.

-No quiero abandonar esta habitación ni esta cama.

-Podrías venir a pasar las vacaciones a casa con nosotras.-Susurré en su oído y se incorporó seria.

-¿Eliza qué esperas de esto?

-¿Cómo que qué espero? Estar contigo. ¿O qué? ¿Me confiesas tus sentimientos te acuestas conmigo y te vas?

-No podría irme Boo, pero... ¿Qué dirá la familia? ¿Y si sale mal? A... además tengo novio.-Resopló.

-No sé tiene que enterar nadie hasta que veamos si esto puede tener futuro. Y en Bob deberías haber pensado antes no ahora, deberías romper con él antes de hacerle daño.

-¿Qué?

* * *

 _ **¿Qué hará Alycia?**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	15. Chapter 15

_-Sí, esa fue una temporada complicada para mí. Estaba dirigiendo el equipo, embarazada y me enteré de casualidad que mi hermano y estrella por aquel entonces del Heda Team mantenía una relación con Raven, mi mejor amiga y jefa de mecánicos. ¿Qué cómo me enteré?-Rodé los ojos divertida recordando el momento.-Los pillé con las manos en la masa y lo que no eran las manos, no tuvieron más remedió que contarme que llevaban meses ocultándomelo.-Asentí ante la nueva pregunta.-Me lo tomé muy mal al principio, eran mi familia y me habían estado mintiendo durante meses, por no decir que estaba con una enorme barriga esperando a salir de cuentas y esperando a que esa relación estallara y quedarme sin piloto o sin mecánica.-Bebí un poco de agua escuchando.-No, la relación no explotó pero al final el Heda Team se quedo sin ambos, Aden se fue a superbikes y no quiso prescindir de su entonces ya mujer y la mejor mecánica que he tenido nunca.  
_

* * *

-¿Qué?-Preguntó asombrada.-Boo para empezar no he dicho que quiera una relación contigo.

-¿Por qué?-Salté a la defensiva.-¿Cual es el problema? Yo te quiero, tú me quieres...

-Te he visto en una relación y no me interesa para nada.-Me interrumpió.-No sé si puedo confiar en ti en ese aspecto, estoy casi segura que me harías daño.

-Tú me lo estas haciendo ahora mismo.-Espeté.

-Boo...-Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y acarició mi mejilla.-Creo que no hemos pensado en las consecuencias de esto.

-Yo sí lo he hecho, he tratado de alejarte de mí pero ahora que sé lo que sientes no puedo.-Cubrí su rostro de pequeños besos.-Quiero hacerte feliz Leashy-loo.-Deje un beso en sus labios.-Déjame hacerlo.-Bese su cuello.-¿Mmm?

La seducción era mi mejor arma, sabia manejarla para conseguir lo que quería. Acaricié sus pechos mientras seguía besando su cuello suavemente, notaba el aliento de sus suspiros en mi rostro.

-Voy a la ducha.-Se escapó de mis brazos nerviosa.

No era una derrota, ni mucho menos, se lo estaba replanteando y yo no me iba a ir de esa habitación sin un sí.

Había llamado al servicio de habitaciones para que subieran un desayuno abundante, con un poco de todo. Cuando Alycia salió del baño me descubrió aun en la cama picoteando de la bandeja.

-Lo he cargado a la cuenta de tu habitación, de alguna manera me tenias que pagar el sexo.-Bromeé llevándome una fresa a la boca de forma provocativa.

-Eres idiota.-Se dejó caer a mi lado y le di un manotazo cuando trato de coger un trozo de fruta.-Boo no seas infantil.-Me empujo y consiguió robarme.

-No metas tus sucias manazas en mi comida.-Le cogí las manos entre risas para que no volviera a tocar mi desayuno.

-¡Me acabo de duchar!

Alycia se inclinó hasta coger en su boca una fresa y tiré de ella para robarle de un mordisco media fruta de su boca y calló sobre mí, nuestra pequeña disputa solo consiguió esparcir todo el desayuno por la cama.

-¡Abre la boca!-Le pedí entre risas cogiendo una tortita pringada de mermelada de arándanos que le restregué por la nariz porque no me obedeció.

-Eres asquerosa Boo.-Se limpió la nariz sobre mi cuello.

-¡Limpia eso Leashy-loo!-Ordené ofreciéndole el cuello.

Lamió divertida la mermelada de mi cuello y apreté sus nalgas excitada.

-Solo te pido una oportunidad pequeña.-Mordí su cuello.-Mándale un Whatsapp a Bob y dile que se acabo lo vuestro.

-No... no voy hacer eso.-Se incorporó.

-Es lo más rápido e indoloro.

-Hablaré con él.

-Toma.-Le pase su móvil.-Llámalo.

-No...-Me quitó el móvil y lo dejó caer en la cama.-En persona Eliza.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Pregunté emocionada y me miró divertida asintiendo.-La mejor decisión de tu vida Leashy-loo.-La cubrí de besos rodando con ella por la cama entre la comida.

-Boo.-Carcajeó.-¿Te querías duchar conmigo y no sabias como?-Se quitó un trozo de melón del pelo y yo le quite uno de tortita pegajosa. Sonó su móvil.-Es Aden.-Me mostró la pantalla del móvil confusa.

* * *

Cuando embarcamos en el avión Eliza le cambió el asiento a Clarke para sentarse al lado de Lexa, acurrucándose con su madre que la abrazó y beso la cabeza de su hija de forma tierna, era precioso verlas de nuevo así. Clarke se sentó a mi lado y me miró con una gran sonrisa que me puso nerviosa, Eliza le contaba todo y no sabia hasta que punto lo había hecho.

-Eliza es más sensible de lo que parece.-Asentí.-Quiero verla feliz cariño y a ti también y si eso es que estéis juntas contáis con todo mi apoyo.-Sonreí agradecida.

No es que no estuviera segura de mis sentimientos por su hija pero me preocupaban demasiadas cosas, como que Eliza se cansará pronto de mí, la opinión de Lexa y por extraño que parezca también la de Aden quien me había invitado a su casa, al menos Eliza se había ofrecido a acompañarme para que no me sintiera incomoda. La relación con mi padre era algo tensa, nunca sabíamos como comportarnos, su mujer... bueno con Raven tenia más trato, era un amor de persona, tanto o más alocada que su sobrina y con el mismo don para hacerte sentir en tu salsa y luego estaba mi hermana, nunca se me habían dado bien los niños.

-¿Pasaras las vacaciones con nosotros?-La pregunta de Clarke me trajo de nuevo a la tierra, obviamente era una forma de hablar ya que estábamos volando.

-Aden me ha invitado unos días a su casa y Eliza se ha ofrecido a acompañarme.-Eso me hizo sentir como que le estaba robando a su hija, eso era empezar con mal pie.

-Leashy-loo.-Eliza se acuclilló ante nosotras.-¿Me acompañas al baño?-Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y Clarke le dio una colleja.-¡Joder mama!-Se rascó la nuca y reí disimuladamente.-Eso ha picado.

-Compórtate Eliza.-Le advirtió su madre.

-Vale,-Arrastro cada letra.-ya puedes volver con tu mujer.-Trató de echarla.

-Me quedo aquí hasta que aterricemos por vuestra seguridad.

-Mama...-Lloriqueó.

-Ni mama ni mamo, vete con tu madre Eliza.-Espetó Clarke.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Clarke.

-Leashy-loo no seas pelota. ¿Un par de horas conmigo y ya tratas de caerle bien a tu suegra?

-Menos mal que una de las dos es sensata.

-Mama no te fíes de una persona que lleva la palabra "Boobs" tatuada.-Añadió Eliza divertida sonrojándome.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, hasta la fecha aun no habían descubierto mis tías la palabra de mi tatuaje, de donde venia el famoso Boo.

* * *

Nos quedamos unos días con mis tías antes de irnos, me sabia mal llevarme a Eliza conmigo y que no disfrutara con sus madres. Aunque Eliza me hacia padecer a cada rato, asaltándome y acosándome por cada esquina de la casa como si le gustara correr el riesgo de que Lexa o Alex nos descubrieran, luego estaba Clarke que trataba de educar a su hija a base de collejas.

Terminamos una noche antes de irnos paseando en familia por la feria, Lexa y Eliza competían en cada juego de precisión, de tiro al blanco para ver quien ganaba el peluche más grande. A competitivas no las ganaba nadie y ninguna se lo puedo creer cuando Alex llegó con un enorme Mapache de peluche que le regalo a Clarke.

-Vamos a los coches de choque, ahí seguro que no nos ganas enano.-Le revolvió el pelo a su hermano, cosa que Alex odiaba ya que se pasaba muchas horas arreglándoselo.

Lexa compro tickets para que todos subiéramos.

-¿Te llevo?-Me preguntó mi prima de forma juguetona subiéndose en uno.

-Será mejor que te abroches el cinturón Woods.-La desafié mientras me subía en otro coche.

-¿Me vas a dar?-Me provocó.

-Te voy a dar duro.

-¡Oh sí pequeña! ¡Dame duro!

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

-Lo estoy deseando.

-¿Qué forma de hablaros es esa?-Preguntó horrorizada Lexa.-Pensaba que serias una buena influencia Alycia, pero creo que la que te esta influenciando a ti es Eliza.

Agachamos la cabeza avergonzadas y nos pusimos en marcha. Eliza y yo dimos vueltas evitándonos hasta que cada una quedo en una punta de la pista, apretamos el pedal casi a la vez, cuando estábamos apunto de colisionar frontalmente Lexa y Alex nos embistieron por los lados entre risas que cesaron cuando Clarke montada junto a su Mapache golpeó el coche de Lexa.

-¿Cariño pero tú con quien estas?-Se quejó Lexa.-Soy tu mujer, dale a las niñas.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ellos más orgullosa me sentía de permanecer a esta familia, cruce una nueva mirada con Eliza que reía, era la alegría personificada y sí estaba consiguiendo hacerme feliz.

* * *

Había comprado unos billetes en primera clase. Era un vuelo muy largo, Alycia se había pasado a mi asiento junto a la ventana, lo tenia totalmente reclinado, parecía una cama y ella dormía acurrucada en mi cuerpo cubierta por una fina manta. A mí me costaba mucho dormir en un medio de trasporte, en realidad nunca lo hacia por muy largo que fuera el trayecto. No es que tuviera miedo, solo era desconfianza de mostrarme vulnerable ante quien sabe cuantas personas.

Metí mi mano por debajo de la manta hasta topar con el vientre de Alycia que dormía plácidamente, tenia una cara tal dulce, era jodidamente preciosa. Me sentía tan afortunada de tener a la primera maravilla del mundo, incluso del universo en mis brazos y no hay nadie que me pudiera discutir eso.

Mi mano descendió colándose por debajo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, acariciando esa zona tan apetecible, resople excitada notando como se humedecía.

-¿Boo?-Sujetó mi muñeca pero mis dedos continuaban con las caricias.-¿Qué...-Siseé.-Para.-Murmuró sobre mi cuello con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunté en un susurro y asintió.-¡Uf pequeña!-Me mordí el labio.-Me muro de ganas de entrar.-Separó sus piernas para mí liberando mi muñeca, facilitándome el paso.-¿Quieres que te folle aquí?-Me divirtió la idea.

Eché una ojeada rápida al pasillo asegurándome que todos estuvieran dormidos o entretenidos, aunque estar en la parte de la ventana nos daba bastante privacidad. Besé su frente mientras hundía mis dedos en ella, me removí sobre mi sitio apretándola más a mi cuerpo, todo con la más mínima delicadeza, el corazón y el anular entrando y saliendo lentamente y el pulgar acariciando su clítoris tan hinchadito.

Alycia trataba de contener su respiración apretando sus labios contra mi cuello.

-Shhh.-Siseé sobre su frente para que no hiciera ruido.-Me encantaría tener mi boca aquí.

Agarró mi camiseta con fuerza, sus piernas se tensaban, doblaba los dedos de los pies que apoyaba contra el sillón, arrugaba el ceño y mordió mi hombro. Yo sentía la presión en mis dedos, las contracciones de todos sus músculos, se aproximaba y aproveche para levantar su rostro y morder su boca de la cual salió un gruñido que me hizo soltar una carcajada al pensar que alguien la hubiera escuchado.

Chupeteé los fluidos que habían en mis dedos, Alycia negó divertida antes de besarme y se relajó de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo mientras yo masajeaba su cuero cabelludo y acariciaba uno de sus brazos.

Volví a mirarla con una gran sonrisa de admiración pero esta vez no por su belleza, Alycia tenia todo lo que podía desear y más. Esta sensación en mi pecho era nueva para mí, tenia una gran responsabilidad, no defraudarla, no cagarla, hacerla feliz, cuidar de ella. Demostrarme a mí misma que la merecía.

* * *

Llegamos a casa de mi padre, era una gran casa que daba a una playa de arena blanca y el agua del mismo color que los ojos de Eliza, vivían en el paraíso. No pensaba encontrarme con una casa más lujosa que la de Lexa pero sin duda la superaba.

-¡Mis niñas! Estas radiantes.-Raven nos planto un pico a cada una.-¿Vais a dormir juntas?-Preguntó con naturalidad.

-Sí.-Respondió Eliza rodeando mi cintura y dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-¡Que monas!

-¡Eli!-La pequeña Lindsey llegó corriendo y saltó a los brazos de su prima.-¿Vamos a jugar a la playa?

-Por supuesto enana.

-Cariño saluda a Alycia.-Le pidió su madre.

La niña salto de los brazos de Eliza a los mios, pesaba y por un instante perdí el equilibrio.

-Que grande estas.-Observé.

-Ya me han dicho que eres mi hermana.-Me abrazó con fuerza sorprendiéndome.-¿Jugaras con nosotras?

-Sí claro Lindsey.

-Bienvenida a casa Alycia.-Me saludo Aden tímidamente.

Rápido Raven se puso a dar ordenes, no quedaba duda quien llevaba los pantalones en esta casa.

* * *

Eliza se mostró aun más cariñosa conmigo, contábamos con la complicidad de Raven y Aden no parecia darse cuenta que cada vez que su sobrina me tocaba o me cubría de pequeños besos no lo hacia de una forma inocente como antes. O sí lo hacia y yo había cambiado mi forma de ver como nos veían.

Tras cenar Aden y Eliza acompañaron a Lindsey a la cama, dejándome a solas con Raven en la playa ante la hoguera que mi padre había encendido para cocinar.

-Te quiere mucho, por sino te lo ha dicho ella te lo digo yo que la conozco como si la hubiera parido.

Eliza salió corriendo con una guitarra y una cerveza sentándose frente a nosotras.

-Como echaba de menos esto.-Dijo emocionada.

-¿Sabe tocar?-Le pregunté discretamente a Raven.

-Clarke la apuntó a musica cuando le dijo que quería ser piloto, pero cuando Eliza tiene algo claro...-Choco su hombro con el mio de manera cómplice.

-¿Te gusta _Pulp fiction_ verdad Leashy-loo?-Me preguntó Eli afinando la guitarra y asentí.-Bueno esta es de _Kill Bill._

-¿Vas a silbar?-Bromeé haciéndola sonreír.

Empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes con fuerza.

 _-_ _Que bonitos ojos tienes, debajo de esas dos cejas, debajo de esas dos cejas, que boniiitos ojos tienes, ellos me quieren mirar, pero si tú no los dejas, pero si tú no los dejas, ni siquiera parpadear, malagueeeña salerosa. Besar tus labios quisiera, besar tus labios quisiera, malagueña salerosa y deciiirte niña hermosa,_ _que eres linda y hechicera, que eres linda y hechicera, como el candor de una rosa._

Me había ruborizado ante su voz ronca fundiéndose con cada acorde, sus miradas furtivas que me encendían, despertaban mil mariposas en mi estomago. Me mordí el labio, definitivamente Eliza estaba consiguiendo enamorarme aun más si cabía. Tal vez me había equivocado pensando que tener una relación con ella no era buena idea, esa rubia era lo más dulce del mundo, aunque tal vez me precipitaba, todas las relaciones son lo más maravilloso del mundo en un inicio.

-Me alegra que lo estés pasando bien.-Se acerco Aden a mí ofreciéndome una cerveza.

Este día nos había acercado un poco más, no lo veía como a un padre pero sí empezaba a verlo de una forma amistosa.

Eliza se había puesto de pie, cantaba, tocaba y golpeaba la guitarra mientras Raven bailaba para ella.

- _Una mano pide el cielo, la otra en el cajón del pan, hay manchas de grasa, de llanto, de tinta, estoy harta de tanto frotar. Tú que eres tan guapa y tan lista, tú que te mereces un príncipe, un dentista, ¡tú! Te quedas a mi lado y el mundo me parece más amable más humano, menos raro._

 _-_ Sois geniales.-Acepté la cerveza.-¿Lindsey ya duerme?

-Sí, me ha dicho que eres muy guapa y que le gustas como hermana.-Miró a su mujer y a su sobrina.-Antes solíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

-Nunca es tarde para retomar buenas costumbres.

-Ni para empezar nuevas relaciones.-Casi me atraganto con la cerveza ante las palabras de mi padre.

Creo que Aden no hablaba de lo que yo estaba pensando pero no puede evitar tensarme de repente. Ya lo sabían Clarke y Raven, como se enterará alguien más seria una situación incomoda si al final todo salia mal.

Eliza se sentó detrás de mí y me puso la guitarra entre las manos tratando de hacer que tocara algún acorde, Raven nos dedico una gran sonrisa y se llevo a Aden casi a tirones dándonos las buenas noches.

-Ya decía yo que eras muy hábil con los dedos.-Mordí su mentón.

Sin duda Eliza me hacia sentir juguetona, sexual, protegida, querida, divertida, incluso me hacia sentir como una niña despreocupada cuando estábamos solas en un ambiente tranquilo.

-¿Quieres que te toque como a la guitarra?-La dejo a un lado y me beso acariciándome el cuello.

-Te quiero.-Ronroneé en su oreja.

-¿Mucho?-Asentí haciéndola sonreír.-Yo también te quiero pequeña.-Me beso.

* * *

Estaba desayunando con mi tía en la cocina, me estaba comiendo los cereales de mi prima, el resto aun dormía. Mi tía Raven era en quien más confiaba después de mi madre para hablar de ciertos temas, y ya que ella había pasado por algo parecido, seguro que no obtendría mejor consejo.

-No sé como decírselo a mi madre, estoy segura de esto pero me da miedo que no reaccione bien.

-Deberíais hacerlo antes que os pille, será mejor créeme.

-¿Y si se opone?-Indague.-No quiero renunciar a... nada.

Quería a Alycia sí, y a mi madre y solo esperaba que esta ultima no me pusiera entre la espada y la pared.

-Hola.-Entró Alycia aun algo dormida.-Buenos días Raven.

-Buenos días cielo.-Le devolvió el saludo mi tía.-Puedes llamarme mamacita rica.-Bromeó haciéndonos reír.-Es que madrastra suena a bruja.-Trató de justificarse.

-Hola.-Acaricié su mejilla y le plante un beso.

-Boo.-Se separó avergonzada.

Ya sé que debíamos ocultar la relación hasta que estuviéramos seguras, pero es que no podía controlar lo que sentía, lo que quería y el impulso de demostrárselo en cada momento. Era superior a mi control.

-¡Oh Aly! Después de lo del baño estoy curada de espanto cielo.-Fulminé con la mirada a mi tía, no ayudaba recordando que nos pillo con las manos en la masa en la cena que le di a los fans, por lo menos las de mi prima.-Vale os dejo intimidad para que os apretéis y tú Eliza Woods deja de comerte las cosas de tu prima.-Nos guiñó un ojo y salió por una puerta que daba a la playa.

Reí, no sabia si se refería a los cereales o a las cosas de la preciosidad que tenia ante mí.

-¿Has dormido bien?-La estreché en mis brazos y bese su hombro.

-Estupendamente.-Rodeó mi cuello.-Deberíamos ser más discretas Boo.

-Mmm.-Fingí que lo pensaba.-Sí, tienes razón.

Lamí sus labios y sonreí incitándola a besarme, repetí el gesto hasta que atrapó mi lengua y la acorrale contra la encimera asaltando su boca por completo, apretando su cuerpo contra el mio. Quería quedarme a solas con ella, tenerla las 24 horas para mí y sin reservas.

Un golpe consiguió poner distancia entre nosotras.

-¡Joder!-Mi tío Aden estaba con el ceño arrugado en la puerta de la cocina.-Esta puerta me tiene manía, siempre me golpeo el dedo pequeño del pie con ella.-Tartamudeó.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio en la cocina, cruzando miradas.


	16. Chapter 16

_-_ _El problema es que no sabes que has tomado la decisión errónea hasta que es demasiado tarde. Hasta que ves la goma saltando y entonces te das cuenta que la elección del neumático no ha sido la adecuada, que escoger el blando y el medio te ha hecho ir rápido las primeras vueltas pero_ _el tiempo_ _juega en tú contra y piensas "joder debería haber escogido el duro". Si esta duro todo marcha sobre ruedas.-Carcajeé de forma escandalosa.-Era broma no añadáis ese comentario.-Di un pequeño sorbo de mi botella.  
_

* * *

Era uno de los silencios más incómodos de mi vida, solía romper estas situaciones de inmediato con alguna tontería pero no sé me ocurría nada. Me limitaba a toquetear todo lo que tenia al alcance de la mano en aquella cocina.

-Que nublado esta hoy.-Murmuró nervioso mi tío.

-¡No me jodas!-Espeté rodando los ojos.-¿Quien te lo ha dicho? ¿Mi madre?

Conocía lo suficiente a mi tío Aden como para saber que le incomodaba tanto o más que a mí hablar de temas serios. Y que no estuviera sorprendido por pillar a su sobrina comiéndole la boca a su hija solo significaba que ya lo sabia todo.

-¿Lexa lo sabe?-Preguntó asombrado.

¿Veis?

-No, no, no...-Balbuceé aterrada.-Solo Clarke y... ¿Ha sido la tía Raven?

-Soy una tumba.-Levantó la mano derecha prometiéndolo.-Pero...-Arrugó el ceño negando ligeramente.-¿Cómo ha sucedido?-Paseo la vista entre nosotras.

Me rasqué la parte de detrás de la oreja. Ni yo misma lo sabia, simplemente había surgido sin pretenderlo, vale que al principio trate por todos los medios posibles acostarme con ella pero luego la relación había pasado a una plano más cariñoso y amistoso. Sí nos acostamos, pero solo había sido sexo esporádico que repetimos una segunda vez y sin darme cuenta todo se había convertido en Alycia, hasta el mismo aire que respiraba.

 _¿El roce hace el cariño?_

Sonreí tensa y me encogí de hombros mirando a mi prima, seguro que ella podría explicarlo mejor que yo.

* * *

Eliza estaba tumbada en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en mis muslos como si de una almohada se tratara, jugaba con las puntas de mi pelo enredándolas en sus dedos. Me contuve de acariciar su precioso rostro.

Raven le había contado a su esposo sobre nuestra relación al ver que no solo se limitaba al sexo. Mi padre no protestó, no podía hacerlo, acababa de conocerme y no tenia más opción de aceptarme tal y como era si quería proseguir con nuestra relación.

No sabia explicar exactamente como habían surgido estos sentimientos. Para empezar habría que decir que si buscas la palabra alegría en un diccionario aparecía Eliza levantando ambos pulgares señalándose a si misma. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Por difícil que pudiera parecer dada su arrogancia tenia la facilidad de dibujarte una enorme sonrisa en la cara. ¿Quien no quiere eso en su vida?

-Eliza tiene un gran corazón...

-¿A qué te crees que se deben mis enormes pechos Leashy-loo?-Me interrumpió y apreté los labios para no reír.

Que no dejara de bromear me estaba dificultando darle una explicación a Aden .Me sentía como una niña pequeña, era raro, jamás me había imaginado en esta situación con él y tampoco sabia porque trataba de dárselas.

-Supongo que somos dos personas adultas...

-Eso será por ti.-Volvió a interrumpirme mi prima y puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Prefieres hablar tú Boo?

-No sigue tú que lo estas haciendo muy bien.

Miré a mi padre que parecía divertirle nuestra conversación, nos observaba con suspicacia. Pude ver en sus ojos que entendía perfectamente como podía ser que dos personas tan distintas como nosotras se habían enamorado.

Porque eramos dos sustancias diferentes que al ser unidas creaban algo nuevo a lo que no estábamos acostumbradas a ser. Al menos yo que solía ser una chica responsable, formal, sensata, respetuosa... me sentía así, traviesa, Eliza era una maravillosa enfermedad que había invadido mi sistema.

-Pues como decía,-Le tapé la boca a mi prima para que no me volviera a interrumpir.-somos dos personas que nos hemos encontrado de repente y que hemos congeniado perfectamente.-Eliza murmuró algo bajo mi mano.-¿Qué?-Aparté la mano para ver si tenia algo coherente que aportar.

-Habla del sexo.-Aseguró asintiendo.

El sudor empezó a caerme por sitios que desconocía que podía hacerlo, las orejas me hervían y mis mejillas estaban más coloradas que un tomate.

-Vale creo que no necesito oír más.-Saltó Aden.-No estoy preparado. ¿Y qué vais hacer cuando tú termines de grabar la película? Digo vas a tener miles de proyectos y presentaciones, Eliza seguirá con la temporada y con promociones de los patrocinadores.

Eliza dejo de jugar con mi pelo de golpe y me miró desde su posición aterrada. Yo también me asuste, no era lo mismo pasar prácticamente cuatro días a la semana juntas que vernos cuando el trabajo nos lo permitiera.

Obviamente no habíamos pensado en eso. Solo estábamos tratando de comprobar si funcionábamos como pareja aunque parecía estar bastante claro que funcionábamos a la perfección y cada momento que compartíamos me hacia admirarla y quererla más.

Estaba claro que se aproximaban curvas, como dirían en mi familia y no tenia la certeza de que pudiéramos cogerlas bien. La distancia era exactamente lo que les había llevado a ella y Lincoln a abrir su relación. Yo no estaba dispuesta a eso, sabia que Eliza era una persona muy sexual y... sí, eso mismo paso por mi cabeza, que se iba a acostar con quien le diera la gana cuando yo estuviera lejos y lleváramos semanas o meses sin vernos.

La garganta se me anudo, todo me decía que era un completo error amarla de esta forma, que era un error haberle confesado mis sentimientos y lo peor de todo era haberle dicho que sí. Le había abierto por completo mi pecho y ella se había instalado a su antojo, todo estaba lleno de Eliza.

* * *

Cada musculo de mi cuerpo contrayéndose, había enredado los bordes de las sabanas en mis manos tratando de aferrarme a algo estable sin embargo solo había conseguido deshacer por completo la cama.

-¡Joder!-Grité entre jadeos sintiendo como me aproximaba.

No paraba de temblar sintiendo como esa sensación se expandía por cada poro de mi piel, me incorporé explotando en un apoteósico orgasmo y me volví a desplomar sobre la cama exhausta riendo tontamente.

¿Había algo mejor que un buen polvo a primera hora de la mañana? Sí, un buen polvo a primera hora de la mañana con la persona de la que estas enamorada.

-¿Tan mal ha estado?-Alycia serpenteó por mi cuerpo y me beso mientras mis manos se encargaban de recoger su pelo.

-Progresas adecuadamente.-Me burle.

-Eres idiota Boo.-Se dejo caer a mi lado y la abracé.-¿Vas a querer ir a la playa?-Preguntó reteniendo la risa.

-Ja, ja. ¿Te crees muy graciosa por haberme dicho que había un tiburón?

-No,-Retuvo una pequeña carcajada.-lo gracioso fue verte salir del agua gritando.-Rompió a reír.

¡Dios! Era maravilloso escuchar su risa aunque se estuviera riendo de mí.

-No es mi culpa que vivas en un sitio donde el mar esta plagado de tiburones y la tierra de bichos venenosos.

Me hice la ofendida para que dejara de reírse pero se había encanado y no podía parar así que se lo quise poner peor haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡No!-Rió sin control.-¡Para Boo!-Forcejeó conmigo hasta detenerme.

Habíamos ido a Australia a pasar unos días las dos solas. Excepto por la fauna no grata del continente con la que por suerte no había topado, la visita había sido genial.

Alycia me enseñó donde había crecido, casi podía verla corretear por esas calles, donde había estudiado... me presento a sus amigos que se olieron que nuestra relación no era solo familiar.

Estos días nos habían servido para conocernos mucho mejor, conocer a la mujer que había tras la otra. Alycia no lo había tenido fácil, había tenido que madurar demasiado pronto, ser responsable y encargarse de sus estudios y de su casa mientras su madre se esforzaba por darle lo mejor compaginando dos trabajos. Me hizo sentir mal, yo lo había tenido todo fácil en la vida y a veces no lo valoraba lo suficiente. Me contó como en el colegio había descubierto en el teatro una forma de evadirse de la realidad, de ser por un momento quien quisiera y poco a poco se enamoro de la interpretación.

Acaricié su nariz con la mía y le dedique una dulce sonrisa.

-Eres la tuerca que le faltaba a mi cabeza.-Susurré sobre sus labios rozándolos.

Sin duda Alycia había traído un poco de sensatez a mi vida.

-Es lo más romántico que me han dicho nunca.-Acarició mi cuello y bese su muñeca.

-¿De verdad?

-Para nada.-Rió.

-Eres insoportable Leashy-loo.

La empuje hasta echarla de su propia cama pero ella tiró de mí para que le acompañara en la caída entre risas que me encargue de detener asaltando su boca y meciendo mi cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo.

* * *

Me dirigía al hospitality para comer algo antes de continuar con los entrenamientos cuando me crucé con Bob por el paddock. Desde que el jueves Alycia había hablado con él, el ricios me caía mejor.

La tensión de la ruptura le daría más realismo a la rivalidad de Bellamy y Lexa en la pantalla, aunque conociendo a mi prima dudo que el ricios estuviera enfadado con ella. No sabia que le había dicho ni me importaba, la tenia totalmente para mí no podía pedir más.

Llegué al hospotality y me pareció que había viajado al pasado. Mi madre estaba comiendo con Anya, Raven y Aden, como en los viejos tiempos cuando todos formaban parte del Heda Team.

-Lo siento, no sabia que había reunión de la tercera edad.

-La madre que no te parió Eliza.-Mi tía Anya le dedico una mirada a mi madre y reí.

-Si sois lo más apretable de todo el paddock.-Le di un fuerte abrazo y besuqueé sonoramente su mejilla.-¿Qué os trae a todos por aquí viejas glorias?-Pregunté tras saludar al resto.

-El documental.-Mi madre rodó los ojos, no le entusiasmaba demasiado hablar de su vida y que sus allegados también lo hicieran.-Y que tu tío se retira.

No pude evitarlo, había llegado el momento que tanto había ansiado durante años y tenia que aprovecharlo.

-¿Qué?-Me froté las manos mentalmente mientras me arrodillaba ante mi tía Raven.-Raven Reyes,-La tome de las manos.-te pido, no, es más te ruego que vuelvas al Heda Team, tu sobrina te reclama y el equipo te echa de menos.

-Eli cariño se te olvida que soy yo quien contrata a la gente.

-Shh calla, si tu piloto quiere algo se lo das.-Agité la mano para que mi madre me dejara continuar.-Tía por favor.-Le puse ojitos y rió.

Mi tía era la más grande, era la puta ama, mejor que el jodido MacGyver y la quería en mi equipo.

-¿Cómo voy a decirte que no cariño?-Me guiño un ojo.-Tú y yo vamos a calentar el paddock.-Me lanzo un bocado al aire.

-Raven quieres dejar de malcriar a la niña.-Mi madre resoplo, si ya le costaba soportarnos juntas en cada reunión familiar tener que trabajar con nosotras dos iba a ser una tortura para ella.

-Ya puedes ir redactando el contrato comandante.-Me senté al lado de mi tía y rodeé sus hombros.

Rhiannon se acerco a la mesa negando divertida, era imposible no fijarse en una paddock girl con esos modelitos que dejaban tan poco a la imaginación.

-Me han preguntado que si puedes salir.-Señalo hacia la entrada para mostrarme a los fans que esperaban para fotografiarse conmigo.-Pero que pueden esperar a que termines de comer.

Asentí mientras me levantaba para atenderlos.

* * *

-Lexa todos esperan una despedida a lo grande.-Leí dándole pie a la frase de mi prima.

Estaba tumbada en la cama del motorhome, Alycia había recostado su cabeza en mi estomago dejando que yo le acariciara el pelo. Hacia poco que había empezado a ayudarla a estudiarse el guión y podía acostumbrarme a esto.

-Hoy será un día que jamás olvidaremos.-Sonó tan a mi madre que me sorprendió.

-Entonces aparece Clarke en la parrilla te da un beso. ¿Te da un beso?-Bajé el guión para mirar a Alycia.-¿Te vas besando por ahí con esa rubia sueca que parece una top model?

No eran celos, ¿vale? solo me había sorprendido.

-¿Te he dicho algo de tu sesión de fotos en la piscina rodeada por todas las paddock girls en bikini?

-Esto es totalmente falso.-Sacudí el guión cambiando de tema.-Cuando Lexa ganó el décimo titulo Clarke estaba ingresando al hospital porque yo estaba apuntó de nacer. Mi madre ni siquiera recogió el titulo tras la carrera, se marco otra y lo que levanto entre sus manos aquel día fue a esta belleza.

-Que este basada en hechos reales no significa que se ciña a ellos. Para eso esta el documental que incluirán en los extras cuando la película salga a la venta.

-¿Besa bien la sueca?-Sonrió mordiéndose el labio.-¿Eso es un sí?-Levanté ambas cejas sorprendida.-¿Te gusta como besa?

-Boo es trabajo.-Se tumbo sobre mí bruscamente y gruñí al ser aplastada.-¿Estas celosa?

-Para nada.-Arrugué el ceño negando.

-El director de la película me ha ofrecido trabajar con él en otro proyecto.

-¡Eso es genial!-Detuve mi emoción de golpe.-¿Cuantos meses de rodaje os quedan en el paddock?

-Un par de semanas.

Vale, en eso no había pensado, bueno en realidad no había pensado en nada más que en ella pero Alycia no pertenecía a mi mundo y pronto se iría.

-Iré a verte donde sea que te lleve la grabación del siguiente proyecto.

-Aun no hay nada decido.-Coloco unos mechones tras mi oreja.

-Cuando se estrene la película y el mundo te conozca te lloverán las ofertas y yo estaré viéndote triunfar pequeña, estaré a tu lado viendo como cumples tu sueño.-Acaricié su mejilla sonriendole.

-Y yo viendo como ganas titulo tras titulo.-Beso el tatuaje de mi muñeca.

Estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorada de ella y si tenia que cruzarme el mundo cada semana para verla lo haría.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquella promesa, era la ultima carrera de la temporada y estaba nerviosa por ganar mi cuarto mundial, el primero para mí en la categoría reina.

Raven y la comandante me hablaban en la parrilla mientras mi tía ultimaba datos. No las escuchaba, me había ceñido al consejo de mi madre de tomármelo con calma, de no arriesgar demasiado y ahora necesitaba ganar sí o sí la carrera para conseguir esos puntos de diferencia que me laurearían como campeona mundial.

Acaricié el deposito como si de la cintura de una mujer se tratara. Ella se había portado bien conmigo, yo me había portado bien con ella pero ahora necesitaba llevarla al limite, que me diera todo lo que le exigiera y fuera sumisa.

Cerré los ojos tratando de relajar mis latidos, era un día muy importante para mí.

-¡Las gafas!

La voz de mi madre me hizo perder la concentración. Todos estaban despejando la pista, le di las gafas de sol y me puse el casco viendo como la leyenda que perseguía entraba a pit line.

Detuve la moto en la tercera posición de salida, en la primera linea, quité el protector de pantalla dejándolo caer al suelo, metí primera y piqué gas esperando que el semáforo se apagara.

Primera curva del circuito Ricardo Tormo a izquierda abierta. Hice la trazada por fuera para no perder demasiada velocidad y adelantar en la recta que seguía, la potencia de mi nena era única y nadie se esperaba ese movimiento, ni siquiera lo había practicado en los entrenamientos.

Primera posición, debía mantenerla, las catorce curvas del circuito me hacían perder el tiempo que conseguía aventajar en cada recta.

876 metros a todo gas, demarrando, sabiendo que de vuelta a esa primera curva no necesitaría frenar tanto si seguía tomándola por fuera para continuar abriendo gas en la siguiente recta.

Me había quedado sola, sin presión pero no disminuí el ritmo, tenia muchas bocas que cerrar, las que decían que jamás estaría a la altura de mi madre.

Y tras treinta vueltas la roockie de la temporada conseguía proclamarse campeona, es decir esta menda. Agite los brazos en lo que pretendía ser un baile de celebración sobre la moto.

Cuatro mundiales, ya no veía tan lejos los diez de mi madre.

Entré a pit line súper emocionada, Raven y los mecánicos recibieron mi moto, yo agitaba la cabeza con locura, mi tía la sostuvo en sus manos y estampo un beso en mi casco. Con ella y la comandante a mi lado esto no era nada más que el principio.

Me quité el casco dejándolo sobre la moto y mirando a mi equipo tras la verja de seguridad no me lo pensé dos veces y cogí carrerilla para saltar sobre ellos que me cogieron en brazos. Vi a mi madre llorando, era muy difícil ver llorar a la comandante y me honraba que esas lágrimas de felicidad fueran por mí.

-Te quiero mama.-Grité para que me pudiera oír y bese sus mejillas tratando de detener sus lágrimas con la mayor de mis sonrisas.-Esto es por ti.-La abracé.

Le dediqué una mirada a Alycia, estaba allí viéndome ganar el primero de muchos títulos en esta categoría. Estiré la mano para coger la suya mientras mi madre seguía abrazándome con fuerza, sin duda había cumplido su promesa y ahora me tocaba a mí cumplir la mía.

Tras finalizar todo el rodaje paso todo el tiempo posible con su familia, conmigo a escondidas en la intimidad de mi motorhome, en cada rincón oscuro de mi casa. Pero no todo eran encuentros furtivos, cuando Alex y la comandante no estaban en casa nos comportábamos como dos enamoradas cualquiera ante los ojos de mi madre, Clarke. O cuando yo iba a Australia a verla porque necesitaba dejar de esconderme, no ocultar mis sentimientos. También en casa de mi tío Aden, quien por cierto había reconocido legalmente a Alycia como su hija dándole el apellido Woods a pesar que ella repitió hasta la saciedad que no era necesario pero los Woods somos cabezotas y eramos todos contra ella.

Además el nombre de Alycia Woods quedaba de cine en los carteles que anunciaban el estreno de la película.

Besé su mano, hacia tiempo que quería gritarle al mundo lo que sentía por ella, o al menos a la mujer que seguía llorando de emoción en mis brazos. Soltar a mi madre traer a Alycia ante ella y decirle "esta es la mujer a la que amo y jamás he estado tan segura de nada como de esto que siento por ella" y besarla, lo estaba deseando, compartir mi felicidad con ella en ese mismo instante.

Me llamaron de protocolo para que subiera a podium para la entrega de premios. Las declaraciones podrían esperar un poco más, la organización del campeonato no.

* * *

 _ **Tendrá que echarle huevos Eliza. ¿Qué pasará?**_

 _ **Bueno la mayoría pidió motos y os traigo motos, tranquilidad que las dosificaré.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	17. Chapter 17

_-¡No!-Reí.-Había una especialista que rodaba las escenas de acción y también han añadido imágenes de archivo, yo solo me ponía el mono, el casco, los guantes y me subía en la moto para los planos principales.-Asentí escuchando atenta la pregunta.-Bueno sí me he subido en una moto de competición a más de 200km/h. Un día grabando en pit line apareció mi prima con su moto y empezó hacer ruido impidiendo la grabación y animándome para subir. Sí,-Asentí divertida ante el comentario.-Me secuestro en pleno rodaje pero todo el equipo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las bromas de los pilotos. ¿Qué sentí? La vida, me sentí más viva que nunca.-Di un pequeño sorbo a mi agua.-El sillín es para una persona así que estaba totalmente pegada a ella, rodeándola y sujetándome al deposito y me resbalaba porque están hechos para que el piloto se pueda deslizar de lado a lado para inclinar la moto. Sí tenia miedo, pero confío plenamente en ella y estaba segura que no me iba a pasar nada._

* * *

Estaba participando en una serie de gran éxito y ahí no se detenía la cosa, en unos meses empezaría a grabar mi segunda película y ya tenia firmada una tercera. La película sobre la vida de Lexa me había abierto demasiadas puertas, todo estaba llegando de golpe y no sabia si estaba preparada. Pero ahí estaba Eliza, animándome para no tirar la toalla.

Estaba feliz por ella, había conseguido no solo el titulo sino ser la favorita en todas las apuestas para la próxima temporada.

Había estado conmigo en el estreno de la película, había volado hasta México, la localización de la serie que grababa, para pasar todo el tiempo posible a mi lado hasta que el trabajo la reclamo.

Hacia un par de semanas que no nos veíamos, era la primera vez que pasábamos tanto tiempo alejadas. Yo había vuelto a casa por navidad, no me podía escapar de una reunión familiar de los Woods.

Arrastraba la maleta por el aeropuerto cuando vi una cabellera rubia y unas gafas de sol sobresaliendo tras un cartel con mi nombre lleno de corazones que cubría el rostro de la portadora. Sonreí como una tonta mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Bienvenida señorita Woods.-Me entrego el letrero.-Eres como el turrón, vuelves a casa por navidad.

Quería comérmela a besos allí mismo, en su lugar nos fundimos en un intenso abrazo. Aspiré el aroma de su cuello en el cual deje un discreto beso, la había echado mucho de menos.

No habíamos hecho publica nuestra relación por un simple motivo, mi tía Lexa aun no sabia absolutamente nada. Además de que ambas estábamos iniciando una prometedora carrera y lo menos que deseábamos es que hablaran de nuestra vida privada, nuestro trabajo debía ser lo único relevante para el publico.

En aparcamiento nos tomamos de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos al coche, seguía siendo mi prima así que era un gesto normal. Lo que no era normal era el deseo que el tacto de su mano en la mía despertaba, nuestros brazos se rozaban a cada nuevo paso y pese al invierno estaba ardiendo.

Nos detuvimos ante un Range Rover Sport con los cristales tintados que se había comprado hacia tres semanas mi tía. El enorme maletero se abrió solo y Eliza cargo mi maleta, el portón se volvió a cerrar con tan solo apretar un botón. Eliza me abrió una de las puertas de detrás con esa sonrisa traviesa que la caracterizaba y mi estomago empezó a revolotear. Subí al espacioso interior del vehículo y cuando se cerro la puerta prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí.

Le cogí la mandíbula y lleve mi boca hasta la suya devorándola. Llevaba dos semanas sin verla y me moría de ganas por tocarla y que me tocara, así que empecé a desnudarla sin miramientos

Todo mi cuerpo desnudo y sudado se pegaba al cuero de los asientos, Eliza estaba sobre mí, penetrándome, golpeando su mano con la pierna, sus pechos restregándose con los mios.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa fuimos directas a la cocina descubriendo a mis madres en una situación adorable, Clarke cocinaba y Lexa le rodeaba la cintura y besaba su cuello para distraerla y poder probar la comida.

-¡Oh por favor! Buscaros un hotel.-Bromeé, la verdad es que me encantaba verlas así.

-Bienvenida cariño.-Lexa recibió a Alycia con un cariñoso abrazo.-Tu tía no me deja probar nada.

-Lo harás cuando este terminado.-Refunfuño mi madre.-Alycia cariño bienvenida a casa.-Mi madre ofreció su mejilla porque tenia las manos sucias y ambas se dieron dos besos.-Tenemos overbooking en casa así que dormirás con tu prima.

Mi madre nos dedicó una mirada de complicidad. Me había aguantado estas dos semanas pegada al móvil pendiente de que Alycia terminara de rodar cada día para hablar con ella sin importarme la diferencia horaria, contando las horas para volverla a ver. Incluso había llegado al aeropuerto con demasiada antelación llevada por la impaciencia, pero me moría por verla, como si no necesitará a nadie más que a ella.

-Llévala a tu habitación para que descanse hasta que lleguen todos.-Me dolía la inocencia con la que nos veía mi madre, Lexa. Pero me dolería más que no aceptará mi relación.

Nada más entrar en mi habitación levanté en brazos a Alycia dando vueltas de alegría y dejándonos caer en la cama.

-Que suerte la mía de poder tenerte toda la noche en la cama.-Susurré en su oído y empecé a cubrirla de besos.

-Suerte la mía.-Metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta acariciando mi cintura y se mordió el labio con preocupación.-Boo…

-Dime pequeña.-Tomé distancia para observarla.

-¿Has… ¿Has estado con alguien?-Murmuró avergonzada.

-¿Qué?-Me sorprendí.-No, claro no Leashy-loo.-Arrugué el ceño.

-¿Me lo contarías si fuera así?

-Puedes estar segura.-Dejé un beso en su frente.-¿Qué te hace pensar esas cosas?

-No lo sé, estar alejadas supongo y...

-Si tengo ganas de sexo puedo apañarme sola con esta.-Agité mi mano ante ella y sonrió.-Alycia se comportarme aunque parezca difícil por mis antecedentes. Confía en mí.-Asintió apretando sus labios.-Te quiero y nunca te haría daño pequeña.

Esas dudas me las había ganado a pulso. Tenia que demostrarle que me tomaba esta relación enserio.

-Yo también te quiero Boo.

Relamí mi labio aproximándome a su boca que me esperaba entreabierta para que entrará mi lengua. Gruñí de deseo moviéndome sobre su cuerpo, esa noche no la iba a dejar dormir, teníamos que recuperar mucho tiempo.

-Eliza.-La voz de mi abuela nos sobresaltó.

-¡Joder abuela!-Espeté temblando.-¡Que susto me has dado!

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, prácticamente lo sabia toda la familia, así iba a ser imposible ocultárselo a mi madre durante mucho más tiempo.

-No me grites que no estoy sorda.-Me advirtió.

-¿Ya esta la cena?-Carraspeé.

-¿Tú madre sabe esto?

-¿El qué?-Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Me estaba haciendo la loca, sí, obviamente nos había visto y yo estaba acojonada para que negarlo.

-Mira Eliza que soy vieja pero no tonta, ni ciega. Como madre y abuela quiero lo mejor para mi familia así que os voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a tu madre, si sois felices adelante.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo tanto que te quiero abuela?-Me levanté para besuquearla y deje un lametón lleno de babas en su mejilla.-Eres la mejor abuela del mundo mundial.

-¡Va para! No seas idiota, Eliza Woods Griffin.-Protestó intentando soltarse de mi abrazo.

-Boo deja a tu abuela.-Me pidió Alycia divertida.

Solté a mi abuela y antes de que saliera por la puerta le di una palmada en el culo. Mi abuela era guay, por mucho que refunfuñara ante mis bromas las adoraba al igual que a mí, había empezado con ellas para hacerla reír tras el fallecimiento de su esposo Marcus, mi abuelo. Una forma para ambas de sobrellevar la perdida y poco a poco se convirtió en una costumbre de demostrarle mi apreció.

* * *

-Os podéis sentar todos como queráis excepto mi nuera y mi nieta. ¡Vamos!-Abby tiró del brazo Eliza que estaba sentada al lado de Lexa para que se levantara.-Os quiero a cada una en un extremo de la mesa.

-Abuela…-Lloriqueó mi prima.

-Quiero una cena de navidad tranquila y eso no se puede con vosotras dos juntas.

No es que los Woods celebráramos la navidad, era una escusa más para reunirnos todos en casa de Lexa.

Abby y Clarke se habían encargado de hacer la cena. Observe a todos en aquella mesa y me sentí por completo integrada en la familia que Lexa había construido. La mayoría de los presentes teníamos lo mismo en común, no habíamos tenido una familia como esta en nuestra infancia.

Lexa perdió a su madre de niña y a su padre cuando era una adolescente, Aden era muy pequeño cuando el señor Woods sufrió aquel accidente en carrera, ni siquiera alberga recuerdos de aquel trágico día. Clarke también había perdido a su padre y Raven ni siquiera llegó a conocerlos. Yo había perdido a mi madre hacia unos años y estas fechas siempre eran tristes sin su presencia pero ahora estaba rodeada de una gran familia. Abby los había acogido a todos con los brazos abiertos. Ese era el verdadero espíritu no los regalos, que por cierto no habían, ni decoración navideña, nos teníamos los unos a los otros y era más que suficiente.

Mi padre me acarició el pelo con cariño antes de sentarse a mi izquierda pues Eliza ya había ocupado de inmediato mi lado derecho y sentó a mi hermana a su otro lado. Habíamos acortado distancia estos meses, y aunque ya pensaba en él como mi padre y me refería así ante terceros aun no lo había llamado papa directamente. Él también había pasado por Mexico a verme y me había hecho mucha ilusión.

-Eso no os importa.-Espetó Alex avergonzado ante las preguntas de Raven y su hermana.

-Queréis dejar al niño tranquilo.-Saltó Lexa protegiendo a su hijo del interrogatorio.-¿Qué más da si tiene novia? Aunque podrías presentárnosla ya.-Se llevó un trozo de zanahoria que había pinchado en su tenedor a la boca.-¿Tendrá que pasar una prueba para entrar en la familia?-Bromeó.

-¿Veis? Por eso no la he traído aun a casa, porque os vais a meter todos con ella.

-Bro,-Eliza extendió sus manos excusándose.-si sabes que la vamos a tratar con cariño.-Le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí Alex, no te preocupes por ella que nosotras le daremos mucho cariño.-Bromeó Raven molestando a su sobrino.

-¡Eh ya parar! ¿Porque no os metéis con la nueva?-Mi primo me acababa de lanzar el balón.

Me preparé para el asalto pero Eliza estaba golpeando su copa con el cuchillo para llamar la atención.

-Quiero aprovechar que estamos todos para contaros algo.-Vi como Clarke le cogía la mano a su mujer y le sonreía entrelazando sus dedos ante las palabras de Eliza.-Quiero que le deis la bienvenida a Alycia a la familia y... a mí.

Todos los conocedores del secreto se tensaron mirando a Lexa que se encogió de hombros.

-¿De qué hablas Eli?-Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Llevamos cinco meses juntas.-Dijo de carrerilla de forma algo confusa.

-¿Cómo que juntas?-Frunció el ceño.

Eliza agitaba la pierna nerviosa, detuve el movimiento con mi mano sobre su muslo. Que estuviera tratando de contarle a su madre sobre nuestra relación quería decir que estaba totalmente implicada conmigo.

Tomé la fuerza que parecía faltarle a mi prima.

-Lexa estoy enamorada tu a hija.

Todos enmudecieron esperando la reacción de mi tía que nerviosa ante mis palabras había volcado una copa, Clarke se estaba encargando de secar el estropicio con una servilleta de tela. Eliza rodeo mis hombros y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

-La quiero mama y espero que lo entiendas, que lo entendáis.-Trató de corregirse para que no pareciera que su madre era la única que le tomaba de nuevas.

Más silencio… Lexa observo la cara de todos y cada uno de los presentes que no parecían tan sorprendidos por la declaración como ella.

-Te dije que Eliza realmente quería a esa chica.-Clarke rompió la primera lanza a nuestro favor.

-¿Quien más lo sabia?-Miró de reojo a su mujer.

Jamás la había visto tan seria, ni siquiera cuando estuvo enferma.

-Son una autentica monada Lex y debes admitir que tu hija nunca ha estado tan centrada como en los últimos meses.-Comentó Raven.

-Hacen buena pareja.-Aden me sonrió.

-Es su prima.-Espetó Lexa señalándonos con la mano.

-Lexa Woods.-Interrumpió Abby.-¿Qué más da eso si se quieren?

-¿Tú también lo sabias?-Espetó molesta.-¿Pero es que soy el ultimo mono en enterarse?

-La abuela nos ha pillado hace unas horas.-Trató de defender Eliza a Abby.

-¿Qué… la abuela os... ha pillado qué…?-Balbuceó frotándose la frente.

-Yo también lo sabia.-Saltó Alex para nuestra sorpresa.-Podéis pensar que sois muy silenciosas pero nuestras habitaciones comparten pared Eliza, os he escuchado…

-¡Vale Alex que esta Lindsey!-Le interrumpió Clarke.

Lexa resopló hundiendo la cara en las manos, la levantó lentamente mirándonos con intensidad.

Cogí con fuerza la mano de Eliza por debajo de la mesa, si yo estaba aterrada no me podía imaginar como estaría ella ante el juicio de una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta, los minutos parecían eternos. Quería a mi tía, se había convertido en una segunda madre para mí y me importaba mucho su opinión.

Su ceja ligeramente levantada y su mirada perdida ante nosotras infundía terror.

Mi tía se levantó dirigiéndose hacia mí y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la silla. Seque la palma de mi mano en el pantalón antes de dársela, estaba temblando.

-Si mi hija a tenido el valor de enfrentarse a mí es que realmente te quiere cariño.-Me abrazó y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo.-Vamos ven.-Animo a su hija que se unió al abrazo.-Más te vale cuidar de ella.-Pude escuchar como advertía a su hija.

-¡Un sándwich de Woods!-La ocurrencia de Raven nos hizo reír a todos terminando con la tensión de hace unos instantes.-¿Estas disfrutando del incesto Lex?

-Que te den Raven.-Espetó Lexa sin soltarnos.

Nos estaba abrazando con tanto cariño que quería llorar.

-¿Qué es un cesto?-Preguntó inocentemente Lindsey.

-Incesto mi amor, no un cesto.-Corrigió Lexa a su sobrina.

-Quiere decir que tu hermana y la mía son novias.-Le informo Alex.

* * *

¿Novias? Sonreí. Aun no lo había visto de esa forma y me gustaba, lo mejor de todo era que mi madre lo había aceptado y no podía ser más feliz al poder compartir mi amor con toda mi familia.

Proseguimos con la cena con total normalidad.

-Prueba esto Leashy-loo.

Le ofrecí algo que no sabia muy bien que era pero estaba buenísimo. Cuando se acerco con la boca abierta aparté el tenedor y atrapé sus labios en un corto y tierno beso. Alycia me fulminó con la mirada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojada.

-Os ruego que dosifiquéis vuestras muestras amorosas,-Rogó mi madre.-aun trató de asimilarlo y veros como pareja en lugar de primas.

Reí y deje un beso en el cuello de mi prima.

-¿Os tendré que echar un cubo de agua fría para despegaros?

-Vamos Lexa deja que disfruten, te recuerdo que tú te ibas apretando a Clarke por todos lados.

-Lalalalalala… no te escucho Reyes.-Mi madre le lanzo una servilleta a su cuñada.

-Lo hacia.-Aseguró mi otra madre que cogió el rostro de su mujer y la beso.-Y lo sigues haciendo.-Le guiño un ojo.

Se supone que yo no debería saber estas cosas pero como yo le contaba mis inquietudes a mi madre, Clarke, ella me hablaba también de las suyas. Desde la operación de mi madre habían pasado meses a dos velas, ya me entendéis. Mi madre se fatigaba con subir las escaleras de casa no digo más, pero ya había recuperado la capacidad pulmonar y ahora parecían dos adolescente que acababan de descubrir el sexo.

-Entonces supongo que te iras de nuevo a México.-Comentó mi madre dándose cuenta de porque me había ido la primera vez.

-Pasaremos todas las fiesta aquí Lexa.-Le informo Alycia.

-Pero sí, luego me iré con ella hasta el inició de temporada, bueno hasta que empecemos con los entrenamientos.

-¿Vas a irte dos meses?

Sí, me iba a ir dos meses. A mi prima le quedaba un mes de rodaje en México y pronto iniciaría el rodaje de la nueva película y yo volvería a competir cada semana, eso nos iba a dejar muy poco tiempo para vernos así que quería aprovechar el máximo tiempo a su lado.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los comentarios. ¡Por fin lo sabe la mama! (Leer mama con acento italiano y agitando la mano con las yemas de los dedos juntas.) Espero que os haya gustado la reacción de Lexa aunque no era la esperada XD_**

 ** _Twitter: saritasegval_**


	18. Chapter 18

_-_ _Cuando pierdes grip y tratas de dominar la moto sin saber si lo conseguirás o saldrás volando._

* * *

Estaba en un avión rumbo a Qatar para la primera carrera de la temporada.

Llevaba semanas entrenando en Alcañiz, circuito predilecto de mi madre, probando las nuevas modificaciones de la moto de este año, conociendo su alma y fundiéndome con ella.

Me llamó la atención la pantalla que estaba observando la chica que iba sentada a mi lado, estaba viendo la serie en la que salia Alycia.

-¿Puedo?-Me incliné en el asiento para poder verla yo también y la chica me ofreció uno de sus auriculares para que escuchara.-Es mi prima.-Dije orgullosa cuando hizo aparición en escena la susodicha.

-Eres Eliza, la piloto.-Dijo mirándome sorprendida.-Me encanta tu prima, yo… yo…-Se puso nerviosa.-Tengo un crush con ella.

Reí divertida.

-¿Y quien no lo tiene? Vamos a mandarle una foto.-Saqué mi móvil haciéndonos las dos un selfie con la pantalla la cual habíamos pausado para que apareciera Alycia en ella.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Juno.

 _ **9:10 Yo:** Imagen. Juno y yo tus fans #1_

-Encantada. ¿Qué te lleva a Qatar?

-Solo hago escala. ¿Podría pedirte algo?-Asentí.-Tengo pasión por la escritura y como adoro el personaje de Alycia en la serie decidí crear una historia basada en esos personajes. Significaría mucho para mí si pudieras comentárselo a ella para que le echará un ojo. Puede que hayan escenas subidas de tono pero eso no se lo digas.

Estaba descubriendo tantas cosas nuevas que entré en Twitter para seguir a ButtonUpJuno y dar rt a su fanfic. Básicamente los primeros días en Qatar los dedique a dos cosas, pilotar y devorar fics como si no hubiera un mañana. Era una forma de sentirme cerca de Alycia, aunque al principió me impactó ver como la liaban con el protagonista rápido empecé a sustituirlo por mí, imaginándonos a ambas en todas aquellas situaciones. E incluso me excitaba con algunas escenas, llevaba semanas a dos velas y sentía que pronto tendría un brazo de tenista. Ya sabéis uno más musculado que el otro de tanto usarlo.

* * *

Abrí la puerta agotada, era de madrugada y no encendí las luces. Caminé a oscuras hasta la habitación donde tropecé con algo que no debía estar por el medió. El golpe de mi caída sonó tan fuerte que se cargo mi sorpresa.

La luz se encendió y Eliza entrecerró los ojos cegada tratando de comprender de donde surgía ese ruido. Entrecerró aun más los ojos confusa al verme en el suelo.

-¡Sorpresa!-Me levanté de un salto.

-No me creo que hayas venido.-Se le había iluminado el rostro y tiro de mi mano haciéndome caer en la cama con ella.

-No me iba a perder tu primera carrera por nada del mundo.-Bese su nariz.

Gruñó abrazándome con fuerza, tratando de dormirse pero empezó a mover su pelvis restregandose contra mi muslo como un perrito en celo. Me hizo reír pues estaba medio dormida y parecía querer guerra.

-¿Boo qué pretendes?-Pregunté divertida y mordió mi cuello haciéndome suspirar.-Deberías descansar.-Busqué su boca.

Se incorporó sacándose la camiseta y tiró de la mía hasta quitármela. Entendía perfectamente su desesperación yo ya le estaba deslizando sus boxers por las piernas, terminando de desnudarla completamente.

Adoraba como pese a controlar totalmente la situación Eliza me otorgaba parte del poder, haciéndome sentir segura de lo que hacia, me dejaba llevar por mi instinto. Y decía que los preliminares podían ser pospuestos, deseaba entrar en el paraíso que era su cuerpo con la mayor brevedad posible.

Me volvía loca escucharla gemir cerca de mi oído mientras sus caderas marcaban el ritmo y profundidad de mis embestidas y sus ojos azules negros de deseo me miraban con intensidad.

Ese fue uno de los pocos fines de semana que pude verla subir al podium en toda la temporada de motociclismo. En directo claro esta, cada domingo le mandaba su beso de buena suerte por mensaje y buscaba un lugar desde donde ver la carrera, desde donde poder sentirme feliz con cada una de sus victorias y triste por no estar a su lado.

* * *

Llovía y hacia frío, era un día triste y oscuro. Bueno, a todos los días les faltaban luz sin la presencia de Alycia.

Estaba comentando con Raven las sensaciones que había tenido en los entrenamientos, quería ir sobre seguro y ella sabia perfectamente como darme todo lo que quería. En esto se había convertido el paddock en un lugar más de trabajo.

Rhiannon entró al box frotándose los brazos.

-Que frío hace.-Murmuró.

Lo hacia y el modelito que llevaba no ayudaba. Tacones, una mini falda demasiado corta y un top que apenas tapaba... no, sus pechos no es que los cubriera del todo, sobresalían voluptuosos. Sí, eran un poco mujeres objeto estas chicas.

-Toma.-Me quité la chaqueta y se la ofrecí.-Vas a ser la paddock girl más abrigada de la parrilla.-Bromeé.

-Luego te la devuelvo.

-No tranquila, quedatela.-Sonreí.-Le diremos a la comandante que va siendo hora de actualizar vuestro vestuario.

Mi tía me miró divertida pues había sido yo quien la temporada pasada se encargo de elegir el vestuario de las paragüeras del equipo. Tenían que volver los pantalones de cuero, no era sano para mí verlas pasearse enseñando tanta piel.

Soy humana y con ojos, podía mirar.

* * *

Había convencido a mis compañeros de ir a un bar de moteros para ver la carrera y de inmediato me reconocieron por la película de Lexa. No me olvidaba de que fue Eliza quien me presentó ante la afición motera con vídeos y fotos, habían sido los primeros en apoyar mi carrera.

Vi a un grupo con camisetas del Heda Team con el numero ocho, como la mía. Me hice una foto con ellos y se la mandé a Raven quien estaba segura que se la enseñaría a Eliza antes de la carrera. De inmediato recibí contestación de la esposa de mi padre, una foto de mi piloto favorita lista para salir del box con sus dedos formando uves.

-¡Vamos Boo!-Grité emocionada al ver como se abría paso hasta alcanzar la primera posición.-Es mi prima.-Les informe orgullosa a mis compañeros de reparto.

Reí escandalosamente cuando tras cruzar la meta Eliza se marco sobre la moto un baile a lo _Uma Thurman_ en mi película favorita _Pulp Fiction._

La quería locamente y amaba sus pequeños detalles.

* * *

Las semanas y los meses iban pasando, ya había terminado de rodar la serie pero me esperaban miles de presentaciones y entrevistas por todo el mundo antes de iniciar el rodaje de la próxima película. Era difícil coincidir con cada una recorriendo el mundo por un lado diferente, pero no imposible.

Nada más llegar al hotel recibí una llamada de Eliza. Me dejé caer sobre la cama, estaba realmente agotada con tanto ajetreo.

-¿Ya has llegado a Londres?

-Sí mi amor.-Me acomodé la almohada.

-¿Vendrás a Silverstone?-Sonaba tan emocionada que me partía el alma.

-Boo no creo que vaya a poder tenemos la agenda súper ajustada y mañana mismo volamos a Madrid.

Me sentía realmente mal porque estábamos a hora y media en coche y no nos íbamos a ver. Esta situación me sobrepasaba, no podía disfrutar con plenitud ni mi trabajo ni mi relación porque parecían no ser compatibles.

No es que quisiera renunciar a ninguna de las dos cosas pero dolía querer algo, tenerlo y no poder dedicarle tanto como deseaba. Añoraba las locuras de Eliza, que me sacara una sonrisa en el momento en el que menos lo esperaba, la necesitaba tanto en ese mismo momento que de no ser porque había casi un centenar de personas ilusionadas esperando por verme me hubiera largado al circuito.

Había mucha gente esperando en la puerta a mi salida, personas que no habían podido entrar. Atendí a todos amablemente y entre tantos rostros vi a Eliza esperándome como una más.

-¿Qué…-Sonreí, me había quedado sin palabras.

-Solo quería hacerme una foto contigo.-Bromeó y se la hizo.-La subiré a Twitter.-Me aseguró sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Cuando tienes que volver?-Pregunté con temor a que tuviera que marcharse de inmediato.

-Creo que no notaran mi ausencia hasta mañana por la mañana.-Ladeó la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tengo entrevistas programadas.-Tomé su mano.-¿Te apetece acompañarme?

Asintió y no me pude sentir más feliz de volver a tenerla a mi lado aunque fuera por unas horas.

* * *

Fui al hotel de mis madres, las necesitaba.

El poco tiempo que había estado con Alycia era un arma de doble filo. Me sentía tan feliz en el momento, felicidad que se alargaba hasta que era consciente de que tardaría quien sabe cuanto tiempo más en volver a verla. Era una puta montaña rusa de emociones y lo odiaba, ojala todo fuera tan fácil como el los fics, que ella no fuera actriz y yo no fuera piloto, que no recorriéramos caminos tan diferentes.

La comandante me abrió la puerta y de inmediato me lancé a la cama.

-¿Mama esta en la ducha?

Asintió tumbándose a mi lado y rodeándome con sus amorosos brazos.

-¿Qué pasa guisantito?

-La echo de menos.-Suspiré abrazándome a ella.-Se me hace muy duro querer compartir algo con ella y que no este, querer abrazarla y besarla y no poder. Es muy frustrante.

-Una vez más demostrándome que eres mejor que yo mi amor.-Beso mi cabeza.-Yo tuve tanto miedo de alejarme de tu madre que fui una egoísta que hizo todo lo posible por mantenerla en el paddock. Estoy orgullosa de ti Eliza e imagino lo duro que puede llegar a ser pero eres una campeona, mi campeona. En un par de meses podrás correr a su lado.

Un par de meses, sonaba más fácil de lo que realmente era.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Tienes cinco años Eliza?-Mi madre salió del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla y nos acompaño en la cama.-Creo que hoy nos quedamos sin S-E-X-O.-Le susurró a su mujer por encima de mi cabeza.

-Puedo oíros y se deletrear. Si yo no follo vosotras tampoco, es penoso que tengáis más vida sexual que yo.-Hicieron un sándwich conmigo, estrujándome y aprovecharon para darse un beso.-Dejar de darme envidia o me voy.-Se volvieron a dar un beso.-Pues ahora me quedo.

-¿Clarke no crees que a esta princesa le falta sonreír más?

-¡No!-Grité tratando de levantarme.

Ambas me retuvieron en la cama haciéndome cosquillas mientras yo pataleaba y lloraba de risa.

-¿Qué es esto?-Mi madre me miro el omoplato izquierdo.-¿Cuando te has tatuado esto?

Quería exteriorizar mi dolor y me había tatuado una rosa de los vientos para no perder el rumbo.

-Esta mañana en el motorhome.

-Ah muy bien, un lugar muy higiénico para que te claven agujas.-Me dio una colleja.

-Vale la próxima vez iré a la clínica para que lo supervises.

La comandante contuvo una carcajada ganándose una mirada fulminante de su esposa.

* * *

Nos habíamos ido de fiesta para celebrar una victoria más por mi parte y la carrera que se habían marcado mis colegas tratando de alcanzarme. Pilotos, mecánicos, las paddock girls… la noche era para nosotros y la barra libre la pagaba yo, necesitaba despejarme y vivir un poco sin tanta amargura.

Rhiannon se dejó caer a mi lado en la butaca y me robo un trago de mi cerveza. Había estado toda la noche bailando de una forma provocadora con todos los presentes excepto conmigo, a mí se limitaba a mirarme de forma expectativa.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Se supone que eras el alma de las fiestas y aquí te veo amuermada, ni siquiera sonríes como antes excepto cuando viene tu prima.-Suspiré y sonreí a medias recuperando mi cerveza.-Vamos a bailar.-Me señalo la pista con la cabeza y negué.-Es muy triste verte así.

-No...-Miré la botella con el ceño arrugado.-no estoy en mi mejor momento.

Se giró hacia mí y me beso, atrapé sus labios cuando se iba a alejar y tiré de ella hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, ella devoraba mis labios mientras me sostenía la cara entre sus manos. Las mías empezaron a indagar por debajo de su vestido acariciando sus muslos.

Estaba excitada, Rhiannon era preciosa y… estaba tan mojada que quise llevármela de inmediato al baño. Y lo hizo ella, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta el baño donde la empotré contra la pared asaltando con impaciencia su boca.

No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que al retirar su pelo para morderle el cuello vi el tatuaje de mi muñeca. Arrugué el ceño y apreté mis labios separándome de ella.

-Lo siento,-Acaricié su mejilla.-no me lo tengas en cuentas.

Salí desesperada a tomar aire y me encendí un cigarrillo, el nudo de mi garganta no me dejaba ni fumar y rompí a llorar. Le había fallado, a Alycia y a mi madre.

Era un puto desastre, siempre lo había sido, no sabia cuantas veces debía repetir los mismos errores para que me quedara claro que lo único que hacia era herir a quienes me querían.

 **2:37** **Yo:** La he cagado, lo siento.

Alycia me estuvo llamando sin parar pero no tenia fuerzas para contestar, el solo pensar en responder su llamada y tener que hablarle golpeaba mi garganta e incrementaba mi llanto. Sí, lo sé, era una cobarde pero esta era yo, alguien llena de defectos e inseguridades.

 **3:12 Leashy-loo:** ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?

No, no lo estaba desde hacia tiempo.

Apagué el teléfono.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me pude mantener lejos de ella?

Me limpié los mocos con la manga y luego sequé mi cara con la camiseta. Siempre había sabido que Alycia merecía algo mejor que yo, no sé porque me empeñaba en ser quien no era, en tratar de ser mejor si estaba claro que lo iba a arruinar.

* * *

No sabia que había pasado, Eliza evitaba mis llamadas y se limitaba a mandarme mensajes los cuales yo cortaba antes de que dijera nada. Traté de aparentar normalidad, quitarle hierro a lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, debíamos hablarlo en persona.

Me dolía pensar en todas las posibilidades, haba llorado sola en la oscuridad de mi habitación de hotel en Canadá donde rodaba esta nueva película.

En cuanto pude volé hasta el circuito de Japón.

Y allí estaba esperándola a las escaleras de su motorhome con la hora pegada al culo para tomar el avión de vuelta. Había pensado en tomármelo todo con más tranquilidad, me estaba alejando de lo que quería y era frustrante.

Apareció Eliza con cara de pocos amigos, sus gafas de sol me impidieron ver su reacción al verme. Paso por mi lado y abrió la puerta sin mediar palabra.

-¿Hola? ¿Ni un abrazo? ¿Ni un beso?-Traté de romper el hielo.

Se sentó en el sofá y se encendió un cigarrillo.

-No debías haber venido.-Murmuró.

Tal vez no, había pedido un día personal el cual iba a pasar volando de un lado a otro para seguir con el rodaje al día siguiente. Pero tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba verla, saber que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien.

-¿Puedes quitarte las gafas?-Negó lentamente.-¿Qué ha pasado?-Me senté a su lado con un nudo en la garganta y el pecho dolorido.

-Me equivoqué.-Dijo con la voz rasgada.-Nunca debí pedirte más de lo que ya teníamos.

-Boo.-Traté de tomar su mano pero la retiro.-¿Eres feliz?-Esa pregunta me dolió porque si su respuesta era igual que la mía nada estaba bien.

-No cuando no estas pero eso ya se ha terminado.

-¿Ya lo has decidido?-Pregunté a la defensiva.-Me he dejado llevar por la emoción de tantos proyectos pero te prometo que estaré más para ti, no aceptaré tantos trabajos.

-No voy a permitir eso.-Se levantó irritada.

-Es mi decisión.

-No estas siendo objetiva Alycia, no sabes lo que hice. Te falle.

-¿Qué... quieres decir?

El mundo ya se me estaba cayendo a pedazos y a paso rápido.

-El fin de semana anterior fuimos a celebrar como siempre. Rhiannon me beso y yo quería más.

-¿Fue solo un beso?-Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los abrí al no recibir respuesta.

Nunca un movimiento de cabeza había sido tan doloroso.

* * *

Mentir era fácil, se me daba bien, mejor que decir la verdad, dejaría que me odiara para alejarla de mí. No negaré que me desgarró el alma ver como creía tan rápido aquella mentira, como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde el principio. Vale que no había sido solo un beso, pero tampoco me había acostado con ella.

No iba a dejar que Alycia renunciara a su pasión por mí, le apasionaba su trabajo lo sabia, tanto como yo el mio no abandonaría las motos por nada del mundo.

Dolía tanto verla llorar, le había jurado mil veces que nunca le haría daño y ahí estaba haciéndoselo intencionadamente. Traté de consolarla con un abrazo que rechazó.

-Lo siento.-Murmuré con miedo.

Alzó la mano pidiéndome un momento.

Joder, estaba luchando contra todo mi ser, contra mis sentimientos para hacer lo mejor para las dos. Nos queríamos pero parecía no ser suficiente para superar la distancia.

* * *

Le entregué varios documentos a mi madre que me miró confusa antes de ojearlas. A falta de tres carreras para el final del mundial ya era prácticamente campeona y ofertas para el próximo año no me faltaban.

-¿Qué es esto Eliza? ¿Trikru?-Pasó al siguiente.-¿Sky?-Resopló mirando el resto.-Cariño...

-Quiero irme y llevarme a la tía Raven.-Solté de golpe mirando el borde de la mesa y evitando la mirada de mi madre.

-¿Vas a darme alguna explicación o vas hacer tu santa voluntad como siempre?-Parecía molesta.

-Solo quiero tu consejo.-Murmuré.

Dio golpecitos en la mesa poniéndome nerviosa. Levanté ligeramente la vista observando como leía los documentos.

-Como madre te apoyo si quieres crecer en otro equipo, como jefa te pido que te lo replantees.

-También me voy de casa.-Espeté.

-¿Algo más?-Inquirió.

-He dejado a Alycia.

Me abrazó.

-¿Estas bien?-Negué.-Cariño…-Beso mi frente cuando empecé a llorar.

Era lo mejor, alejarme de todos.


	19. Chapter 19

_-Dicen que todo en la vida es como las marchas de una moto, el primer golpe hacia abajo y el resto hacia arriba.-Sonreí ante el comentario sobre la neutral.-Bueno siempre puedes dar medio toque hacia arriba para quedarte en punto muerto pero si quieres progresar debes pisar de nuevo hacia bajo, meter primera y cuando inicies movimiento subir la marcha. Y mantener la mirada fijada siempre más allá de lo que se extiende ante ti, eso es importante. Sí,-Reí.-y tomar las curvas con la mayor precisión. Filosofía de moteros.-Bebí agua escuchando como preguntaban por mi estado de salud.-Bien. En cuanto salió a la luz se volcó toda la afición, compañeros... a darme ánimos y estoy muy agradecida de verdad, ya sabéis que en este mundo somos todos una gran familia, que si un motero ve a otro con problemas en la carretera se detiene para ayudarlo. ¿Mi familia? Estar unidos siempre ha sido importante para mí y ese trago amargo consiguió crear un vinculo mayor, incluso con mi recién aparecida sobrina. Sé que lo pasaron mal pero nunca se mostraron débiles ante mí, todos estuvieron contagiándome su fuerza y su buen humor, mientras a mis espaldas se apoyaban mutuamente para sobrellevar la situación.  
_

* * *

Movía mis piernas con impaciencia, estaba sentada en la camilla de la clínica móvil a la espera de que Clarke terminara de leer el correo que el oncólogo le había enviado con los resultados de mi ultima revisión anual.

Le había empezado a coger gusto a esas pruebas porque se convertía en el día de excursión con mi hija. Venia a recogerme a casa, me llevaba al hospital y después de cada TAC nos íbamos a comer juntas. La notaba tan diferente, más mayor y no por el paso del tiempo. Tal vez era su nueva faceta seria que la hacia parecer más madura, no me desagradaba pero tampoco me gustaba demasiado, y de repente cuando menos lo esperabas aparecía la niña que siempre había sido, mi niña graciosa.

Miré a mi esposa preocupada, ya tenia suficiente con el dilema personal de Eliza como para que los resultados no fueran favorables.

-Cariño sabes que tu cara de concentración siempre me ha parecido muy sexy pero ahora me esta poniendo nerviosa.-Apretó los labios en una sonrisa sin dejar de leer.-¿Y bueno qué dice?

Suspiró dejando la tablet en la camilla y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Que estas buenísima.-Dijo de forma juguetona dejando un beso en mis labios.

-¿Sí?-Me relamí los labios tras su beso.

-Aja.

Miré tras ella cuando iba a volver a darme otro beso al escuchar que en la tele hablaban de nuestra hija. Las cámaras retransmitían en directo desde el box de Sky en este primer jueves de la temporada, Eliza trataba de salir pero la retenían en la puerta con preguntas.

 _-¿Eliza Woods no se casa con nadie? Tras los dos títulos con el Heda Team te fuiste al equipo oficial de la escudería, luego pasaste por Trikru Racing Team donde una vez piloto tu madre y tras conseguir dos nuevos mundiales con ellos ahora llegas a Sky quienes siempre han sido rivales de Lexa. Todos saben que quieres igualar las victorias de tu madre pero no mantienes la fidelidad por un equipo como ella..._

 _-Esta claro que yo no soy mi madre.-Los interrumpió de forma brusca.-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me valoréis por mis méritos._

Miré a mi mujer nuevamente, ambas sabíamos que Eliza no estaba bien.

Estos dos años habían pasado rápido. Alex estaba en la universidad estudiando medicina, también había volado del nido como su hermana. Bien es cierto que mi enorme casa fue mi refugió, el lugar donde encontrarme cuando todo había perdido sentido, luego fue suficiente para Clarke y para mí y ahora que la volvíamos a tener para nosotras solas la sentía tan grande y vacía sin mis cachorrillos.

 _-_ Tu hija ahora me recuerda tanto a ti cuando te conocí, enfadada con el mundo y tan centrada en su carrera.

-Deberíamos…

-Lex, ella ya eligió.-Acarició mi mejilla.-Déjala hacer las cosas a su manera, tal vez le haga bien estar sola, equivocarse y aprender de sus errores.

La verdad que me sentía muy orgullosa de ella, de todo lo que estaba haciendo pero no soportaba verla infeliz. Porque yo sabia que lo era, yo también lo había sido hasta que llego Clarke dándole un color nuevo a todo. Y Eliza no solo había renunciado a eso sino también se había alejado de todos.

* * *

Aden negó molesto y apagó la televisión de su salón.

-Siete mundiales y siguen sin verla más allá de que es la hija de Lexa.-Suspiró con profundidad.-Yo nunca me he quitado el titulo de su hermano.

No me pronuncié al respecto, el tema Eliza había sido complicado durante estos dos años.

La incomodidad en las pocas reuniones familiares en las que coincidía con mi prima era más que evidente. Al principio nos limitamos a ignorarnos de forma discreta, pasando por aparentar que todo estaba bien entre nosotras cuando no era así. Pero eramos familia y poco a poco resultaba menos incomodo y doloroso fingir, porque a pesar de todo nos llevábamos bien y esa relación de amistada del principio no tardaría en salir a flote nuevamente, aunque no volvería a ser igual.

El primer paso lo había dado yo involuntariamente al reír ante un comentario de Eliza. Cuando por fin nos miramos directamente a los ojos supe que no podía estar enfadada con ella para siempre. Ella era así, las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana y yo sabia donde me estaba metiendo. Había sido sincera conmigo, bueno... eso pensaba.

Luego descubrí su mentira y volví a odiarla, no había sido la forma correcta de separarme de ella pero sus intenciones pretendían ser buenas o eso quería creer.

¿Cómo me enteré de que me había mentido?

Cuando me fui de Japón hace dos años había algo que no me cuadraba, que Eliza no se había puesto a llorar como una niña como cuando me declaró sus sentimientos.

Cuando mi prima ya había abandonado el equipo la sustituí como imagen principal para la maca del Heda Team. En una sesión de fotos me acompañaron las dos paddock girls del equipo y como quien no quiere la cosa entable conversación con Rhiannon. Quería sacarle información de aquel día y lo único que descubrí fue la gran mentira de Eliza.

En el pasado cumpleaños de Lexa me subí al coche de mi prima para que habláramos las cosas. Era de noche y no había más luz que la de las farolas que iluminaban la calle.

Quería que lo admitiera y me diera una explicación de porqué lo hizo.

-Lo sé todo, sé lo que ocurrió y no ocurrió con Rhiannon.

-Lo que pasará o dejara de pasar no cambia nada Alycia.-Murmuró sin atreverse a mirarme.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-Se encogió de hombros.-Eliza quieres por una vez dejar de huir y afrontar tus actos.-Rogué exasperada.

-Era lo mejor, ambas sabemos que tarde o temprano terminaría siendote infiel.-Estrujó el volante bajo sus manos.-Trataba de protegerte de mí Alycia,-Se le quebró la voz.-mostrarme tal y como era antes de que pasara más tiempo y fuera más doloroso.-Bajó el rostro ocultándose como siempre.-Lo siento, siento haberte hecho daño y espero que algún día me perdones.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me mientan.-Traté de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Lo sé.-Rió en un suspiro y pude ver que estaba llorando.

Estaba arrepentida, pude sentirlo y la abracé. No sé como sucedió nuestras mejillas se deslizaron ante la humedad de sus lágrimas y nos besamos, al principio solo fue un roce de nuestros labios que dio paso a un beso desesperado y profundo que se prolongo durante unos minutos.

Una vez iniciada la marcha del vehículo me puse nerviosa al pensar que me llevaba a su casa, la cual aun no había visto. A pesar de todo la quería pero no quería volverlo a complicar todo. Empecé a reconocer el camino, me dejó ante la perta de la casa de sus madres y se marchó.

-¿Lo tienes todo preparado amor?-La voz de mi padre me trajo de vuelta a su salón.

-Sí papa.-Me paralicé.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así de forma directa y pude ver como sonrió tímidamente aliviándome. Aden era un padrazo, tanto conmigo como con Lindsey. Irónico que el padre que nunca tuve fuera ahora mi mayor apoyo y hablando de Apoyo, me aseguré de llevar conmigo en la maleta un libro con dedicatorias que me había regalado ApoyoLextrange en mi ultima visita a Madrid.

Sonreí, no sé cuantas veces lo había leído y siempre me hacia sentir tan querida y arropada.

Volvía a España, esta vez para rodar la nueva versión de una película. Era un poco reacia a estos remakes porque amaba el cine clásico pero la originalidad parecía haber muerto y la mayoría de producciones eran adaptaciones, precuelas, secuelas. Y como se suele decir, segundas partes nunca son buenas.

* * *

Dos años se dicen pronto. Había sumado dos títulos más lejos de la sombra de mi madre pero aun así no lograba de escaparme de ella. Tan solo pretendía ser Eliza Woods no la hija de Lexa Woods. No os confundáis, no es que renegara de ella, pero ya cansaba no tener el reconocimiento que me estaba ganando, parecía que para que un Woods brillase con luz propia debía ser fuera del mundo de las motos.

Mi prima era una estrella mundial, seguía cada cuenta que informaba sobre ella para no perderme ningún detalle de su vida. Los próximos meses estaría trabajando en España y eso me hacia ilusión pues tres de los GP se corrían allí, tres semanas en las que podría… no, ya deliraba.

Aprovechaba cada encuentro familiar para propiciar algún contacto físico con ella, no, no penséis mal. Hablo de una caricia amistosa en el brazo, dos besos en la mejilla mientras mi mano se posaba ligeramente en su cintura, un roce de dedos al pasarle cualquier cosa… eso me hacia feliz, me conformaba con ello, con que me hubiera perdonado, saber que su sueño se había hecho realidad y que era feliz.

Ninguna lo estaba siendo plenamente con el corazón dividido entre el amor que nos procesábamos y la pasión por nuestro trabajo. Había sido lo mejor, creo que toda la familia había entendido la decisión, todos vieron la tristeza en nosotras cuando nos encontrábamos lejos. Pero era un tema del que no quería hablar y nadie me forzó a hacerlo, lo único que debían saber es que la familia no se iba a dividir por aquel desastre causado por mí, aunque desconocían los motivos de la ruptura, era algo que solo conocíamos Alycia y yo.

Y yo, yo trataba de compensar el vacío que me había quedado en el pecho.

Colaboraba con distintas organizaciones, una de ellas proporcionaba asistencia sanitaria a las aldeas rurales de África utilizando motos. Había ido un par de veces al continente africano, quería conocer de primera mano la labor que se estaba realizando allí.

Me había encariñado con los niños y trataba de ir más a menudos y llevarles cosas. Verlos a todos corriendo detrás de mí con camisetas del Heda Team me daba la vida.

Aunque ya no era mi equipo seguía siendo mi familia.

Quería ir más allá y contacte con otras organizaciones para ayudar a equipar un par de escuelas, por supuesto que no iba a cambiar el mundo con ello pero al menos cambiaría el mundo de unas pocas personas.

Pero de vuelta al paddock seguía siendo la misma capulla de siempre. Aunque ya no distinguía cual era mi vida de verdad, ni quien era yo.

-¡Oh dios!-Exclamó mi tía Raven quedándose de espaldas en la puerta del camión.-Cinco minutos Eli.-Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Me bastan con tres.-Sonreí mordiendo el cuello de aquella pelirroja que rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas y mi cuello con sus brazos.-Vamos preciosa.-Tiré del lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes mientras la apretaba más entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

Yo no necesitaba que me tocara, solo calentarme lo suficiente para desfogarme después en la pista.

Entré al box y mi tía casi me saco de la oreja a la parrilla de salida donde ya me aguardaba mi nueva moto con los colores de Sky.

-¿Las pelirrojas tienen todo el pelo colorado?-Me puse el casco con aquella duda que no había logrado resolver.

-¿Tú tienes todo el pelo rubio?

-Siempre voy depilada.-Reí y observe a mi madre con sus dos pilotos.-Comandante.-Llamé su atención.

Echaba de menos tenerla trabajando a mi lado, que me aconsejara.

-¿Esta mal que le desee suerte a la piloto del equipo rival?-Se acercó a mí sonriendo con dulzura.

-Que les den a todos.-Extendí mis brazos para recibir a mi madre en ellos.

-Suerte guisantito,-Beso mi casco.-te quiero en lo más alto.-Llevó su índice a los labios y me guiño un ojo divertida como si terminará de confesarme un secreto de estado.

¿Conocéis la sensación de tener los ovarios a punto de reventar y quereros comer el mundo? Cerré los ojos rememorando lo que había pasado escasos minutos en el camión y abrí gas.

Salía de la primera posición y pronto me despegue del grupo. Corría sola, a más de cinco segundos pero no reduje el ritmo, iba a ser una apertura de mundial por lo grande, demostrando mi superioridad sobre la moto Sky. Una carrera tan satisfactoria como un orgasmo.

¿La cautela? Eso era cosa del pasado, iba a por todas, a por los diez títulos, tal vez incluso a por los once. Tenia un apetito voraz difícil de calmar.

* * *

Que bonita lucia Jerez, era miércoles y aunque aun no había llegado la mayoría de la afición ya se respiraba a motociclismo por sus calles.

Llevaba tres victorias seguidas, me sentía con una fuerza imparable y pese a que apenas había empezado el mundial ya veía el octavo titulo en mis manos.

Me detuve a escuchar a unos músicos que ambientaban la terraza de un bar con sus guitarras y cajones.

-La sonrisa más bonita de todo el paddock.-Me di por aludida de inmediato.-¿Deleitarías a este humilde publico con tu hermosa voz?

No era un secreto que tocara la guitarra, pues habían unos cuantos vídeos colgados de mis pequeños conciertos en el paddock.

¿Cómo me iba a resistir al acento y a la zalamería? Asentí y rápido me sirvieron un chato de vino mientras yo tomaba prestada una de las guitarras y me acomodaba con ella en una silla.

Le di un trago al vino y acaricie las cuerdas de la guitarra en busca de alguna canción.

-Buenas noches a todos, tenemos el placer de contar con la presencia de Eliza Woods que este domingo estará corriendo en el circuito que tenemos ahí al lado. Vámonos niña.

Los comensales se giraron, sé que la mayoría desconocía quien era pero aun así tenían curiosidad. Y entonces todo se volvió verde como esos ojos que brillaban eclipsando la luz de la luna jerezana.

Sonreí, era una locura que estuviera allí, que coincidiéramos en el mismo lugar y en el mismo momento después de cuatro meses. Se que no era mucho tiempo pero lo sentía una eternidad.

Empecé a tocar y los músicos se me unieron.

-Nos quedó irnos de viaje, compartir locuras nuevas... Nos quedó aquel tatuaje de tus manos en mis piernas... Nos faltaron desayunos, y caricias en la mesa... Te faltó mirarme a solas, y pedirme que volviera... No te pude retener, entre tanta multitud... Tu cuerpo quería mas vivir, y yo vivir en ti, sin más... No te pude retener, entre tanta multitud... Tu cuerpo quería mas vivir y yo vivir en ti, sin más… Nos quedó un par de canciones que bailar sin mas vergüenza... Nos sobraban tentaciones y dejarnos de apariencias... Nos faltaba el compromiso, nos quemaba la impaciencia... De buscarnos sin permiso, anda y vístete, que ya no llegas... No te pude retener, entre tanta multitud tu cuerpo quería mas vivir y yo vivir en ti, sin mas…

* * *

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios corazones._**

 ** _Cualquier reclamación la dejáis por aquí o me la hacéis llegar a twitter que os tengo en cuenta aunque no suela hablar demasiado. Yo os leo en las sombras._**

 ** _saritasegval_**


	20. Chapter 20

_-¿Sabéis eso que dicen que cuando tu vida corre peligro la ves pasar ante tus ojos? Mentira.-Bebí agua.-No ves nada y menos si te caes de una moto, todo esta difuminado mientras das vueltas sin control. Ves el gris del asfalto dando paso al color del que este el cielo ese día, más gris, los colores del piano parecen un cuadro abstracto y verde, mucho verde. Es como una lavadora centrifugando ropa de color._

* * *

Me giré en cuanto escuche el nombre de mi prima. Era miércoles, se supone que hasta el jueves no estaría por aquí y mucho menos que fuéramos a coincidir sin planteárnoslo.

No pude apartar la mirada de Eliza durante toda la canción, había conseguido desbocarme el corazón con su voz y esas miradas furtivas.

 _-Nos quedó irnos de viaje, compartir locuras nuevas... Nos quedó aquel tatuaje de tus manos en mis piernas... Nos faltaron desayunos, y caricias en la mesa... Te faltó mirarme a solas, y pedirme que volviera... No te pude retener, entre tanta multitud... Tu cuerpo quería mas vivir, y yo vivir en ti, sin más... No te pude retener, entre tanta multitud... Tu cuerpo quería mas vivir y yo vivir en ti, sin más… Nos quedó un par de canciones que bailar sin mas vergüenza... Nos sobraban tentaciones y dejarnos de apariencias... Nos faltaba el compromiso, nos quemaba la impaciencia... De buscarnos sin permiso, anda y vístete, que ya no llegas... No te pude retener, entre tanta multitud tu cuerpo quería mas vivir y yo vivir en ti, sin mas…_

Respiraba profundamente, parecía que cada estrofa de aquella canción fuera dedicada para mí. Es cierto que nos habían quedado muchas cosas por hacer, me había quedado dar mi opinión sobre todo lo sucedido, pero Eliza era así, tomaba la decisión que le parecía oportuna y le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás.

Me levante para recibirla cuando se acercaba a mi mesa.

-Cuanto tiempo.-Dije de forma casual.

-Cuatro meses desde la cena de navidad.-Asintió nerviosa.

Era la primera vez desde la ruptura que coincidíamos lejos de la familia. A solas se podría decir excepto por la presencia de Jarod en mi mesa donde la invite a acompañarnos.

-¿Recuerdas a Jarod Joseph?

-Sí claro,-Se estrecharon la mano.-clavaste a Miller en la película.

-Gracias.

-¿Estáis juntos?-Frunció el ceño.

-Jarod y yo hemos coincidido en el proyecto.-Me precipite a contestar.

Estiré tan apenas mi mano para hacer contacto con la de Eliza y me revoloteó el estomago.

¿Y qué hacen los conocidos cuando se reencuentran tras mucho tiempo? Rememoramos anécdotas de los meses que grabamos en el paddock y mi prima nos contó las novedades que se cocían por allí.

- _El infierno de tu gloria ha pasao por mi. Ahora siento y pienso adentro_ _alegría_ _de vivir,_ _alegría_ _de vivir cuando estas cerca de mi, ahora siento y pienso adentro, lo que_ _habrá_ _dentro de mi.-_ Pillé canturreando a Eliza cuando los músicos interpretaron esa canción. Me sonrió nerviosa al verse descubierta.

No deje de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas con Eliza. La conversación empezó a fluir consiguiendo derribar ese muro que nos mantenía distanciadas, el mismo que ella había construido.

Volvía a estar a gusto con su compañía, tanto que se nos había echado la noche encima bebiendo en aquel lugar tan mágico. Seguramente era su presencia la que lo volvía mágico.

-Deberíamos irnos ya Aly.-Dijo Jarod mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué? No,-Lloriqueó mi prima.-venga chicos.-Llamó al camarero.-Mi casa es vuestra casa, os podéis quedar en el motorhome.

* * *

No podía pegar ojo. ¿Insomnio? No, peor, tenia al lado en la cama a mi prima Alycia. Ella era la que me quitaba el sueño.

Quería abrazarla pero tenia miedo a que se despertara, así que estiré la mano para acariciarle el cabello, eso me produjo cosquillitas en el estomago. Una estampida de mariposas mejor dicho. Rodó sobre mi brazo dejando caer medio cuerpo sobre el mio, paralizándome por unos instantes cuando su muslo acarició mi entrepierna.

 _¡Uf que calor!_ Estaba sudando de los nervios tratando de controlarme pero no podía resistirme.

Estaba dormida y habíamos bebido así que supuse que no pasaría nada por meter mi mano bajo la camiseta que le había prestado para dormir. Acaricié la piel de su cintura, su vientre se contrajo a mi paso.

Más calor, me estaba excitando con solo acariciarla. Me moría de deseo y mi respiración agitada podía confirmarlo.

Sentí como suspiraba profundamente antes de dejar un beso en mi cuello, iniciando un ascenso hasta mis labios que la recibieron de inmediato gimiendo en su boca. La ayudé a que se acomodara sobre mí.

Sujetaba mi cuello con una de sus manos, otra apretaba uno de mis pechos y otra simplemente descansaba bajo mi culo mientras me besaba apasionadamente. ¡Esperar! Una, dos, tres. ¿Tres manos?

Fui en busca de esa tercera que permanecía inmóvil bajo mi trasero y seguí su brazo hasta encontrar a Jarod quien también se había quedado a dormir en la cama con nosotras. Le hice señas a mi prima para que se percatara de la situación y contuvo la risa.

-¿Jarod estas despierto?-Preguntó en un susurro sin obtener respuesta.-No sé porqué lo has invitado.-Murmuró contra mi oreja.

-Porque no pensaba que iba a suceder esto.-Espeté en un tono apeas audible.

-Si te has pasado la noche acariciándome.-Ladeó su cabeza.

-¿Perdona? Ni que tú tuvieras frío en pleno abril en Jerez para echarte sobre mí de forma inocente para resguardarte en el calor de mi cuerpo.

Me miró divertida. La verdad que lo era, estar discutiendo sobre quien provoco a quien en susurros.

-¿Crees que estará despierto?

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ¿Jarod nos hacemos un trío?-Levanté las cejas a la expectativa.-Pues para mí que esta inconsciente.

-¿Y si se hubiera despertado?-Apretó los labios en una sonrisa picarona.

-Habríamos improvisado.-Subí mis manos hasta atrapar sus pechos.

Negó divertida y volvió a besarme de forma más suave meciéndose sobre mi cuerpo. Ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía su lengua en mi boca.

-¿Me compartirías?

Por supuesto que sí, cualquier cosa era valida si eso implicaba tenerla de nuevo.

Habían pasado dos años en los cuales nuestra única comunicación era escasa y de cortesía, pero algo me decía que no solamente yo era la que había cambiado. Veía a Alycia con mucha más seguridad y eso la volvía más atractiva.

-Sí que estoy despierto, para no estarlo con tanta cháchara.-Murmuró adormecido Jarod levantándose de la cama.-Feliz polvo.-Sacudió la mano a modo de despedida.-Voy al sofá a dormir.

Cuando salió de la habitación estallamos a reír.

-¿Lo invitamos?-Bromeé. Pero de la forma que lo haces cuando quieres decir algo que no sabes muy bien como se lo van a tomar y lo dejas caer como broma y si cuela cuela.

-En otro momento tal vez.-Asaltó mi boca.-Ahora te quiero para mi sola.

Sus bragas estaban empapadas, literalmente, estaban tan mojadas que se humedecían mis dedos al pasar sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Rodé sobre ella y me deshice de sus bragas.

Lamí el interior de su muslo, su ingle hasta llegar a mi ansiado plato, hundiendo mi lengua en ella quien estiró sus brazos para enlazar nuestros dedos. Quise demorar aquel momento todo lo posible, moviendo mi lengua suavemente, memorizando su sabor.

* * *

-Boo me tengo que ir.-Murmuré con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Estaba siendo retenida en la cama, aunque no contra mi voluntad, me faltaban las fuerzas para levantarme y separarme de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mio.

-Cinco minutos.-Lloriqueó recogiendo mi pelo en sus manos y besando mi nariz, acariciándola con la suya.-¿Mmm?-Me beso con profundidad.

Si seguía así ninguna saldría de la cama ese día.

-¿Por qué hay un tío durm…-Entró mi primo en la habitación y escondí la cara en el cuello de Eliza aguantando la risa.

-¡Joder Alex!-Espetó Eliza y reí delatándome.-¿Las mamas no te han enseñado a llamar?

-¿Otra vez os habéis liado? Pues las jefas vienen de camino.

 _Mierda._ Ahora que todos se comportaban con normalidad tras la ruptura. Porque había sido incomodo para ellos también, cuando una pareja rompe la gente tiende a posicionarse pero ninguno podía. Eramos hijas y sobrinas, la íbamos a liar.

-Alex cariño podrías darte la vuelta.-Le sugerí.

-Leashy-loo ya te he visto el culo en una película.-Me pilló por sorpresa el comentario de mi primo.

Era un desnudo justificado y solo se me veía el trasero. Sí, era el mio, no había usado ninguna doble.

-¡Cochino!-Eliza le lanzó una almohada.

-Déjame la sabana.-Tiré y Eliza me lo impidió.-Boo.-Le reclame y me dio un pico.

-Que no mira.-Soltó las sabanas de mis manos.-¿Te has arreglado el tatuaje?-Frunció el ceño.

-Sí.-Me levanté aprovechando que mi primo no miraba.-Jarod es un artista tatuando.-Recogí mi ropa del suelo.-Cuando nos lo hicimos no me dolió tanto.-Entre al baño.

Jarod había convertido la B en una W y la segunda b en una d, luego repaso todo el tatuaje para que no se notara la diferencia de color de la tinta.

Estaba vistiéndome cuando escuché a mis tías en la habitación preguntando por el chico que había en el sofá.

-Puuuues-Mi tía Lexa hablaba lentamente, alargando y exagerando cada palabra.-a mí me resulta muy conocido. Diría que es amigo de…-La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y grite.-¡Tu prima! Te pillé Alycia Woods.

Me sonroje de vergüenza y escuche a Clarke y Alex reír.

-Nos encontramos en Jerez y los invité a dormir.-Justifico Eliza mi presencia allí.

-¡Ya guisantito! Por eso la habitación huele a sexo, sudor y más sexo. ¿Desde cuando volvéis a estar juntas?-Preguntó con entusiasmo.

-No, no.-Negamos al unisono.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-Clarke tiró de su mujer.

-Clarke.-Se quejó Lexa.-Yo quiero saber que se traen estas dos.

-Quieres dejar en paz a las niñas.

-No.-Se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzado.-No me voy hasta que me digan que han vuelto.

-Ha sido sexo.-Murmuré.

-Sí, sexo casual.-Eliza lo confirmo.-Estábamos durmiendo y una cosa llevo a otra...

-¡Vale, vale!-Se levantó de golpe horrorizada y levantando las manos.-No quiero esos detalles. Si queréis negar la realidad es vuestro problema.

Mire a Eliza, teníamos que hablar estaba claro.

-Os esperamos.-Añadió Clarke antes de salir llevándose a empujones a su mujer.-¡Alex!-Cogió del brazo a su hijo y se lo llevo con ella también.

-¿Nos esperan?

-Es el cumpleaños de Aden.-Me dejé caer en la cama ahora que nos habían dejado solas.

-Lo sé y los Woods tenemos... ¡Ah!-Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta.-Vas a morder el polvo pequeña.

* * *

Acompañé a Jarod al coche antes de reunirme con mi familia. Ambos nos mirábamos con una sonrisa tonta sin atrevernos a decir nada.

-Gracias por lo de anoche.-Murmuré.

-¿Quien soy yo para luchar contra el amor?-Bromeó.

-Te juro que pensé que te abalanzarías sobre nosotras cuando Eliza sugirió lo del trío.

-Estuve tentado pero era vuestro momento.-Me tomó de la cintura.-A la próxima contar conmigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Reí y le di un pico.-En cuanto termine cojo un taxi.

Ahora comprendía la relación abierta que Eliza y Lincoln mantenían, que daba igual la piel si estabas segura de tus sentimientos.

Habían pasado dos años en los que había intentado entablar unas cuantas relaciones fallidas por mi trabajo y había llegado a dos conclusiones en ese tiempo, que los folla amigos no estaban tan mal, te proporcionaban todo lo que un amigo te puede dar y cubría otras necesidades. Y la segunda era que no había olvidado a Eliza ni un segundo, seguía enamorada de ella. Cada reunión familiar lo reafirmaba en mi pecho.

Lo que hace unos años me parecía descabellado ahora me parecía lo más adecuado. Si no podía estar con ella por nuestros trabajos y tampoco sin ella, podría compartirla. La amaba, de eso estaba segura y si ella seguía haciéndolo también como me imaginaba no veía ningún impedimento para volver a estar juntas.

* * *

No se cuece nada en la familia Woods sin que yo me enteré. Mis cuñadas ya me habían informado de que Eli y Aly se habían apretado.

 _¡Wow!_ Sí, grité de emoción al enterarme. Joder una era mi sobrina y la otra mi hijastra, osea... ¿Hola? Había visto a esas dos idiotas pasarlo mal y ninguna había tenido las santas narices de expresarse con la otra.

Bendito sexo confuso de reconciliación porque estaba segura que lo seria como que me llamo Raven Reyes.

Y siguiendo con la familia Woods, todos los portadores del apellido incluida mi hija de diez años iban a participar en una competición con minibikes para responder a la pregunta que todo el mundo se hacia. ¿Cual era el mejor de los Woods.

Me la sudaba que fuera a ser emitido en diferido por la cadena privada y empecé a emitir en directo por periscope, dije que solo estaba grabando un vídeo y los de la televisión se lo tragaron con patatas. Aun no habían empezado pero ver a Aden y Lexa vestidos de nuevo con sus monos de piloto tratando de mantenerse en una moto tan diminuta ya era gracioso.

La gente enviaba corazones al ver a los seis Woods equipados de pies a cabeza como si fueran a competir de verdad.

 **Hulalia_** ¿Woods? ¿Conoces a Alycia?

-Sí.-Reí.

 **Hulalia_** ¿Esta ahí? ¡Enfocala!

Reí nuevamente enfocándola.

-Aly cariño te reclaman.-Dije acercándome a ella y mostrándole la pantalla para que leyera.

 **Hulalia_** Alycia, I love you. Di algo.

-Hola Hulalia.-Saludó con la mano.

-Hola Hulalia.-La imitó Eliza.-Is ma gurl.-Dijo mirando a la cámara y le robo un pico a su prima antes de salir corriendo.

-Boo te mato.-Salió tras ella.

-Están locas.-Le susurré a la cámara.

Imaginar la carrera más caótica del mundo e incrementarlo.

Alex tenia problemas, la carbona de su madre había pulsado el cortacorriente de su moto y ahora mi sobrino no podía arrancarla, así que se impulsaba con los pies a regañadientes, ya que el enano era enorme. Lexa iba con una pierna extendida para que mi marido no la adelantara, incluso le dio alguna pequeña patada que otra a la rueda de la moto que llevaba su hermano.

-Cincuenta y tres años y se comporta como su hija de veintiséis.-Comentó Clarke.-¡Comportaros!-Les gritó.

-Clarke.-Reí.-Le estas pidiendo peras al olmo con los Woods, ya deberías saberlo.

Eliza presionaba el freno de la minibike de Alycia y esta la empujaba, ambas se estaban saboteando para que Lindsey ganara o eso parecía.

Mi hija estaba apunto de ganar cuando en el ultimo momento Eliza se levanto cogiendo la moto por los aires y corrió con ella para cruzar en primer lugar la linea de meta.

-He ganado.-Mi sobrina levantó los brazos tras dejar la moto en el suelo.

-Eres unta tramposa.-Alycia clavo su índice en el pecho de Eliza.

-Si la comandante puntuó en una carrera empujando su moto yo puedo ganar una con la moto en brazos.

Y como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo se pusieron a jugar. Eliza atrapó del dedo de su prima y trato de mordisquearlo a través del casco.

-En menos de lo que canta un gallo esas dos vuelven juntas.-Cuchicheé con mi cuñada.

La rubia y yo nos sonreímos con complicidad.

Como jurados decidimos que Lindsey debía ser la ganadora.

* * *

Tiré de Alycia hasta mi motorhome y la arrinconé contra la pared asaltando su boca.

Sí, me había dolido que cambiara el Boobs por Woods, pero hacia meses que me había dado cuenta. Lo que sucede es que no había encontrado el momento adecuado para sacar el tema.

No quería nada con ella y lo quería todo. Nada porque no quería hacerle daño, todo porque me hacia falta como el aire para vivir.

-Boo deberíamos hablar.-Murmuró entre besos.

-¿Ahora?-Mordí su cuello haciéndola suspirar.

-Ahora me tengo que ir a Granada que estamos grabando en la Alhambra.-Apretó mis hombros.-El domingo vendré a ver como ganas y después hablaremos.

-Hablar estropea las cosas.-Bajé la cremallera de su mono y la volví a besar.-Quiero esto ahora.-Metí mi mano bajo el sotomono y los boxers que le había prestado.

Desabrochó mi mono con prisa y repitió mi acción. Entramos una en la otra, ahogando los jadeos en nuestras bocas.

-Te quiero. No he dejado de hacerlo

Me beso y gimió.

-Y yo Boo.

La apreté todo lo que pude a mi cuerpo, me empezaban a fallar las piernas pero estar dentro de ella, caliente y húmeda... uf... no había lugar mejor si había que morir.

Gemía en mi boca y yo en la suya perdiéndome en sus ojos.

* * *

Para una madre sus hijos lo son todo, aunque nos enfademos y seamos pesadas.

Con la visita de Alex había cedido mi puesto en el coche a otro médico. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi pequeño por querer estudiar medicina y de que quisiera seguir mis pasos. Bueno pequeño, ya tenia veinte años, se había hecho todavía más alto, tanto como su tío Aden. Ya era todo un hombre, un hombre guapísimo, moreno, con unos intensos ojos verdes como los de su madre y esa maldita y espesa barba que se había dejado porque su hermana le decía que se veía más mayor y apretable.

Lastima que ya no viviera en casa con nosotras, porque estoy segura que Lexa ya le habría pasado la maquinilla de afeitar mientras él estuviera durmiendo.

Miré el reloj, la carrera acababa de iniciar y Alex aun no estaba en la clínica móvil. Una madre siempre sufre cuando sus hijos llegan tarde, nos preocupamos por si os ha ocurrido algo.

Por fin lo vi entrando con su prima Alycia.

-Siento llegar tarde mama.

-La que ha llegado tarde he sido yo.-Mi sobrina me dio dos besos y se sentó en el sofá.-¿Cómo va?

-Las motos del Heda por delante de Eliza.

-Iba a ir al box a ver la carrera pero no sé como se tomaría el equipo que animara a Boo.-Alycia siempre preocupándose por todo.

Sonreí. Sabia que no debía interferir en la vida de mi hija pero quería que volviera con Alycia, se veían tan felices juntas que yo como madre no necesitaba más para serlo también. Pero eran adultas y no me iba a meter en sus decisiones, simplemente las apoyaría fueran las que fueran.

-No hubiera pasado nada, tu tía lo hace.

-Pero mama les paga puede hacer lo que quiera.-Añadió Alex.

Eliza estaba alcanzando las motos del equipo de su madre cuando perdió el control.

La había visto caerse muchas veces, de los columpios, corriendo, de la moto… y siempre me sobresaltaba. Pero había visto las caídas de muchos pilotos y esta vez se me hizo un nudo en el pecho.

Ella y su moto dando vueltas llevándose por delante a uno de los pilotos del Heda Team.

Vi pasar toda mi vida con ella ante mis ojos, desde que la lleve nueve meses en mi vientre hasta que le hice una trenza hacia veinte minutos antes de desearle suerte en la carrera.

Me zumbaban los oídos.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama!-Alex me sacudía para que reaccionara pero no podía hacerlo.

Todo iba a cámara lenta, cada segundo se me hacia eterno esperando que la trajeran a la clínica o que me informaran en el peor de los casos que la trasladaban directamente al hospital de trauma más cercano.

Alycia se había echado las manos a la cara pero observaba la pantalla a través de sus dedos con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

Como un huracán entró Lexa por la puerta de la clínica seguida de Raven.

Pude sentir como mi mujer temblaba cuando me abrazó y me percaté que yo tambien lo estaba haciendo.

-Clarke mi amor, todo va ir bien.

* * *

 ** _Twitter: saritasegval_**


	21. Chapter 21

Estaba sentada en el suelo del pasillo, me agobiaba estar en la sala de espera. Alex se sentó a mi lado ofreciéndome un café y pase mi brazo por sus hombros. Mi pequeño hombre, revolví su pelo sonriendole con tristeza.

-¿Cuando creciste tanto?-Tuve que bajarle la cabeza para dejar un beso en ella.

Eliza siempre había sido la niña de mis ojos, tal vez porque ambas compartíamos la misma pasión por el motociclismo. No sé, sentía que me había perdido muchas cosas de la vida de Alex. Mi trabajo, las competiciones de Eliza… él siempre nos había acompañado hasta que empezó a crecer.

Y sin más aquel adolescente ya era todo un hombre del que apenas sabia que era un excelente estudiante y que pronto llegaría a ser un gran médico. Nunca me había tenido que preocupar por él pues jamás nos dio motivos.

Me preguntaba si había fallado como madre. No conocía en absoluto a mi hijo y había despertado en mi hija la locura por las motos que ahora me tenia aquí esperando a que me informaran de su estado tras el accidente.

Tragué hondo deshaciendo el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y miré con amor a Alex. Sin duda Clarke había hecho bien su parte, no solo la veían como una madre sino también como a una amiga y confidente.

-Alex cariño me dejas hablar con tu madre.-Levanté la mirada encontrando a mi mujer.

-¿Eliza?-Preguntó lo que yo deseaba hacer.

-Esta bien.-Besó la frente de nuestro hijo.-Ve a informar a los demás.

Clarke se sentó a mi lado ocupando el espació que había dejado Alex. Apreté mis labios dejando caer algunas lágrimas y mi mujer me consoló.

-Esta bien.-Beso mi mejilla con cariño.

Aun recuerdo la mayor discursión de nuestro matrimonio. Fue cuando Eliza le dijo que quería competir como lo había hecho yo, era solo una niña pero lo tenia muy claro. Fueron los peores meses de mi vida, convivir con Clarke y sentirla tan lejos. Pero en cuanto vio lo feliz que era Eliza compitiendo no tuvo más remedio que asimilarlo.

Asentí secando mis lágrimas y ella me ayudo. Su mano descendió por mi cuello hasta la clavícula y acarició la cicatriz de la operación en la que ella misma había participado.

-Sin duda tú hija va tras tus pasos.-Murmuró.

-¿Se ha fracturado la clavícula?

Eso la mantendría alejada de la pista durante meses.

-Entre otras cosas.-Suspiró bajando la mirada.

-¿Necesitas mi consentimiento para operarla?-Fruncí el ceño.

-No la voy a operar yo Lexa.

-¿Dejas el futuro de tu hija en manos de un desconocido?

-Por eso mismo Lex, no sé si seria capaz de cargar con ese peso si hubiera alguna complicación.

-Clarke, Eli no puede estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas.-Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las bese.-¿Cuantas veces me han devuelto a la pista? Demasiadas, y no solo a mí.

-¿Y si como madre no quiero que vuelva? Me moría imaginando lo peor Lexa... No quiero esa operación en mis manos, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Me eche las manos a la cara y la miré por encima de mis dedos.

* * *

Se me cayó el mundo encima cuando vi el accidente, todo perdió sentido durante la espera hasta que Alex y luego Clarke nos comunicaron como estaba.

Caí en la superstición de los pilotos, se suponía que tenia que haber llegado a tiempo, a tiempo para desearle suerte. ¿Un beso habría cambiado algo?

Clarke me aviso que Eliza ya estaba en la habitación y se llevó a Lexa para que descansara, mi tía no se había despegado de la cama de su hija ni un solo instante. En cuanto termine aquel día de rodar un taxi ya me esperaba en la puerta del hotel.

Cuando entré en la habitación me encontré con un panorama mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Eliza estaba discutiendo desde la cama con la televisión, insultando a todos los comentaristas.

-¡Has venido!-Hizo amago de querer levantarse pero no podía.

-Estas hecha una porquería.-Negué divertida al verla de buen humor.

-Clavícula izquierda fracturada, hombro derecho dislocado, dos costillas rotas, la abrasión de la mandíbula y unas cuantas contusiones. ¡Vamos ven!-Señaló con su cabeza el lado derecho de la cama.

-¿Segura? No quiero romperte nada más.-Rodó los ojos y reí.

Me tumbe a su lado con sumo cuidado, me daba miedo tocarla.

-Me pasas mi móvil, tendré mil notificaciones.

Lo cogí de la mesa que había al lado de la cama y cuando se lo fui a dar empezó a reír, luego se quejo de dolor. Tenia dos cabestrillos que le inmovilizaban los brazos

-Que graciosa eres.-Puse los ojos en blanco.-Escribiré por ti.-Presioné el botón de desbloqueo.-¿Contraseña?-La mire de forma interrogativa.

-No, sabes, da igual déjalo.-Se puso nerviosa.-Ya lo haré yo misma cuando pueda.

-Boo están preocupados por ti.

-Tengo porno en el móvil.-Espetó.

-Que idiota eres, como si me fuera a escandalizar. Venga dímela.

-Leashy-loo.-Murmuró.

-¿Qué?-Fruncí el ceño.

-Leashy-loo.-Enfatizó.

-¿Qué Eliza? ¿Qué problema hay con que me digas la contraseña de tu móvil?

-Te la estoy diciendo,-Se sonrojo.-Leashy-loo es la contraseña de desbloqueo.

Apreté los labios para no sonreír mientras la escribía.

-¿Cuantas cuentas sobre mí sigues?

-Una o dos.-Le clavé la mirada incrédula.-De… cada país.-Especificó.

-Humvnkru, fue muy bonito conocer a Alycia en Madrid, ella es mi gran inspiración en la vida.-Leí.

-Esa es Marina.

Me tomé la libertad de darle rt para contestarle más tarde desde mi cuenta.

-¿También sigues a mis fans? Zaiidf, amo a Alycia, es muy hermosa y me fascina como actúa. Me encantan todas sus películas. Hularia_ I see you in Copenhague Alycia.

-Quieres dejar de cotillear y mirar las notificaciones.

-TequeremosEliCampeona es TT. A ver, Mayito223 ¡Fuerza! Los fans estamos con la familia Woods. Eli eres una campeona toda nuestra energía para que te recuperes pronto. Te queremos hasta el infinito.-Yo iba respondiendo lo que mi prima me iba dictando.-LiarsEnfurecida, Eli eres la putisima ama, recupérate pronto y cásate conmigo.-Levanté las cejas.-Habrá que ir buscándote un vestido.

-¿La poligamia es legal?

-Ap13_babe, força campeâ. Te shippeo con tu prima, quiero un trío con vosotras.-Abrí los ojos de par en par y aclaré mi garganta.-¡Vaya!-Me sonroje.-Continuo con Tamarika46, en la próxima victoria márcate el baile de la macarena en el podium.

-Me encanta ese baile.

-Lo sé.-Reí.-Zaiidf nuevamente. Animo tú y tu madre sois mis pisteras favoritas. Hedasone acaba de responderte, dice que te ama y que es muy motivador que te impliques tanto con la afición, animo y besos. ¿Quien es MariolaBoo? Tienes un DM.

-Leashy-loo ni se te ocurra.

No podía hacer nada para quitarme el móvil de las manos así que...

-¿Sera una foto tetas?-Abrí el mensaje y leí en voz alta.-Tía la vida es muy corta, como suelen decir son dos días de borrachera y uno de resaca. Si tienes la inmensa suerte de haber encontrado la felicidad absoluta junto a ella no la dejes ir. Aférrate como una puta garrapata, porque hay personas que no han sentido en toda su vida lo que tu sientes solo con mirarla.

Y sentí que aquellas palabras podían servir perfectamente para mí, yo me sentía así con Eliza. Mi estomago revoloteo.

Dejé el móvil y la miré directamente a esos ojos azules huidizos. Acaricié su pelo con la mayor de mis sonrisas.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No es necesario.-Arrugó los morros.

-Bueno no te puedes mover así que hablaré yo si tú no lo quieres hacer. Me quieres y te quiero, como me dijiste tú una vez el resultado es simple.

-Se me dan mal las matemáticas,-Rodó los ojos.-siempre me salen decimales.

-Quiero estar contigo Boo y me dan igual los decimales.

-No.-Negó con rotundidad.-Ya lo intentamos y… así estamos bien. Tengo a mi prima de vuelta no necesito más.

-De acuerdo.-Le di la razón como a los locos.

-¿Esto es psicología inversa?-Frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

-Tienes razón Eli, así estamos bien.-Concluí.

Aunque no lo quisiera asumir tenerme de vuelta significaba volver a estar juntas, yo tampoco pedía más. Seria una garrapata, un parásito alimentándome de forma clandestina de Eliza. Vale, no sonaba tan asqueroso en mi mente.

-Hora de la cena.-Una enfermera dejó la bandeja en la mesa y le reviso los goteros.-En cuanto se termine avisarme.-Me señalo una bolsita y asentí antes de que se fuera.

-¿Tendré que darte de comer como a una niña?

-Quiero pizza.-Exigió.

-Pues me parece que no esta en el menú.-Abrí la bandeja.

-Pues no pienso comer nada que no sea pizza.-Miró con asco la bandeja de comida.

-Eres una niña consentida.-Sonreí y cedí a sus caprichos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después llego el repartidor de pizzas algo confuso.

-Creo que me han gastado una broma en mi primer día.-Murmuró entrando a la habitación.-¿Por casualidad habéis pedido unas pizzas?

-Sí.-Reí sacando mi cartera del bolso.

-Eres la actriz esa que hacia de Lexa y tú Eliza Woods, joder. ¿Me puedes firmar el casco?

Al parecer Eliza y Aden no eran los únicos Woods bajo la sombra de la comandante.

-Claro que te lo firmo.

Para empezar mi prima era zurda y ese brazo lo tenia totalmente inmovilizado por la fractura de clavícula. Así que pusimos el casco sobre su regazo y con la mano derecha (Cuyo hombro se había dislocado) escribió… bueno no sé si escribió o hizo un dibujo. Parecía el garabato de un niño de parvulario, pero aun así el repartidor se fue totalmente feliz, con el autógrafo de mi prima y un selfie conmigo.

Compartimos la cena viendo una película antigua de esas cuya la interpretación, la falta de color y los escasos efectos especiales desesperaba a mi prima, pero esta vez parecía disfrutar de ella.

Nos llamaron un par de veces la atención las enfermeras debido a mis risas, pero era inevitable cuando a cada mordisco de pizza que le ofrecía a Eliza esta me mordisqueaba los dedos a propósito o los lamia en plan obsceno.

La miré divertida cuando gruño de placer con el bocado de pizza pepperoni.

-Orgasmica.-Dijo con la boca llena.

Estos momentos con mi prima me daban la vida, llenándola de felicidad.

* * *

No había dormido en toda la noche. Imposible para mí cuando la puerta estaba abierta y no dejaban de entrar enfermeros cada dos por tres para revisar que todo fuera bien. Me dedique toda la noche a observar a Alycia durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado. Dolía, me dolía a rabiar el pequeño peso de su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho pero no pensaba romper el dulce sueño que estuviera teniendo, porque se le veía feliz.

Quería abrazarla, me moría por hacerlo. Iba a ser una tortura esto de llevar los brazos inmovilizados, me lo veía venir.

Puede, solo puede que cerrara cinco minutos los ojos disfrutando de su presencia y oliendo su pelo, dejandome vencer por el cansancio y la paz que me trasmitía tenerla cerca. Cuando los volví a abrir Alycia me miraba atentamente con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué?-Refunfuñé.

-Estabas hablando en sueños.-Se le escapo una sonrisa.

-No es cierto.-Espeté arrugando el ceño-¿Qué he dicho?-Suavice mi expresión.

-Nada.-Sonrió acariciándome la mejilla.

Acercó cuidadosamente sus labios a los mios.

-Por si anoche no quedo claro no quiero renunciar a esto.

-¿A qué?-Murmuró con los ojos cerrados dándome un beso de esquimal.

-A besarnos,-Besó la comisura de mis labios haciéndome temblar.-al sexo, en particular y general.

-Lo daba por hecho.-Rió en un suspiro.-Pero eso tendrá que esperar.

* * *

Tuve que volver a casa con mis madres, por suerte el piloto del Heda Team había salido mejor parado que yo, que me perdería quien sabe cuantas carreras. La comandante relevó poderes para quedarse en casa cuidando de mí.

Era como volver a a ser una niña si alguna vez lo había dejado de ser. Mis madres ocupándose de cada necesidad que yo tenia.

Clarke cada jueves cogía un vuelo para estar por la mañana en el paddock, había insistido en querer quedarse conmigo también pero la comandante era muy cabezota. Tanto que cuando nos quedamos a solas convenció a Alex para que se tomará unos días libres y viniera a casa. Mi hermano estaba con los exámenes finales así que se paso la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando, pero también hubo tiempo para la diversión en familia.

Me sentía torpe e inútil sin la movilidad de mis brazos, cosa que les parecía divertida a Alex y a mi madre que no dejaban de tomarme el pelo a cada rato. Graciosimos (ironía).

Los tres compartimos unas cervezas en el jardín, era ridículo verme beber una birra con una pajita.

Miré a mi hermano confusa cuando mama empezó a hablarnos de como conoció a nuestra madre y cosas que jamás nos había contado, al menos ella no.

-Mi novia me ha dejado.-Dijo de pronto Alex cabizbajo.

-¡Oh enano!-Lo lamenté de verdad.-¿Pero…

-Definitivamente.-Me interrumpió.-Por eso he venido aquí, para despejarme un poco y estar con las mujeres que realmente me quieren.-Sonrió a medias y bebió de su cerveza.

Mi madre lo abrazo.

-Ya llegará alguien que te merezca amor.-Beso su frente y le revolvió el pelo.-Porque si no ha sabido apreciar el gran chico que eres es que no era para ti.

Sonreí, mi hermano era el puto príncipe azul con el que todas soñaban. Tal vez entregaba demasiado a chicas que no valoraban esos detalles y siempre terminaba con el corazón partido. Y luego estaba yo, una autentica idiota que tenia el amor de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y no sabia como cuidarlo.

La vida sin duda es para los caraduras.

Pero yo también necesitaba despejarme. No quería ir al paddock para ver motos sin poder subirme a una, no quería quedarme aquí viendo noticias de mi prima sin poder tocarla.

-¡Hey princesa!-Saludó mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

Sentí unas manos delicadas sobre mis hombros y vi aparecer el rostro de Alycia junto al mio.

-Me han dicho que necesitas niñera.-Beso mi mejilla y sentí como el corazón quería atravesarme el pecho.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por todos los comentarios y a todas las que han colaborado en este capitulo, de corazón._**

 ** _Si al final lo de folla amigas era lo más lógico ¿No?_**


	22. Chapter 22

_-Cuando vas a 300 km/h debes tomar decisiones rápidas, en milésimas de segundos y no siempre aciertas.  
_

* * *

-Boo para.-La avisé entre dientes cuando me salpicó la cara.

Habían pasado dos semanas de la operación, así que el brazo izquierdo no lo tenia inmovilizado pero aun no podía hacer fuerza con él, al brazo derecho aun le quedaba una semana más antes de quitarse el cabestrillo. Aunque ya lo había hecho para ducharse y no se estaba quieta.

La estaba ayudando desde fuera de la ducha y ella trataba de meterme dentro tirando de mi camiseta de pijama.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Terminé dejándome llevar dentro de la ducha para que no se hiciera daño y cerró la mampara.

-Que te mojes.-Me puso bajo el chorro de agua y mordió mi cuello haciéndome gemir

-Ya lo has conseguido.-Pegó su cuerpo desnudo al mio mordiéndose el labio.

-Mmm.-Sus dedos jugaron con mis pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela mojada y me besó con profundidad.

Mis manos acariciaron sus brazos emprendiendo un camino sin fin por su cuerpo mientras Eliza trataba de quitarme la camiseta.

-Espera.-La detuve dejando un beso en sus labios y me quite la camiseta quedándome únicamente en bragas que ella ya empezó a deslizar. El peso por estar empapadas hizo el resto y cayeron solas.-Recuerda que no puedes hacer fuerza con los brazos.-Cogí su cuello atrayéndola a mis labios.

Desde el primer día que llegué nos las habíamos apañado para tener sexo, algo desesperante para Eliza que solía ser un pulpo y se moría por tocarme, y yo por que lo hiciera.

-¿Alycia necesitas ayud...-La voz de mi tía sonó en el interior del baño.

-Esta todo bajo control mama.-Le informo Eliza acariciándome la cintura y bajando por mi vientre hasta que la frene.

-¿Y tu prima?-Parecía confusa.

-Aquí.-Murmuré sonrojándome pero no más de lo que debió hacerlo mi tía al escucharme dentro de la ducha.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento…-Sonó avergonzada y escuchamos la puerta cerrarse a lo que reímos.

-¿Por donde iba?-Encajó su muslo en mi entrepierna mientras me acariciaba con delicadeza y sin levantar los brazos por encima de los hombros.-Eres preciosa amor.

Temblé al escuchar esa palabra de sus labios, que besaron mi frente, mis párpados, mi nariz. Cuando llegaron a los mios los devoré.

Mi mano bajo por su espalda, por su trasero y mis largos dedos buscaron aquel punto caliente y húmedo introduciéndome en él. Jadeó con sorpresa al sentirme dentro de ella, sonrió sobre mis labios y siguió besándome.

La mantenía sujeta contra mi cuerpo mientras entraba y salia despacio, deleitándome con la sensación.

-Esto no es justo.-Dijo entre jadeos y acarició mis labios.-Yo también quiero...

Apoyó su frente contra la pared gimiendo cerca de mi oído e incrementé la velocidad hasta que llegó al orgasmo.

Tras unos segundos recuperando el aliento besó mi cuello, descendiendo hasta mis pechos donde se entretuvo con ambos antes de continuar hasta terminar arrodillada ante mí. Me miró desde su posición y sacó la lengua a modo de burla a lo que reí y luego lamió mi clítoris. Suspiré enredando mis dedos en su cabellera sintiendo como su lengua caliente me transportaba a otro mundo.

* * *

Tenia que volver al trabajo y Eliza iba a venir conmigo. Seguía sin ser mi pareja aunque se comportaba como tal.

Era confuso, lo sé, pero ella era así. Se sentía más cómoda sin ataduras, sin la presión de no cargarla porque no había "nada" entre nosotras que estropear. Yo ya me sentía inmersa en una relación, pero no quería presionarla, dejaría que todo fluyera con naturalidad. Miedo me daba que se volviera a asustar al verse rodeada por las parejas de mis compañeros que también asistían a los eventos que teníamos programados.

-Perdón por el desorden, pensé que no era necesario que viniera la mujer de la limpieza si no iba a estar en casa.

Por primera vez fui a casa de mi prima, era un autentico desastre pese a ser pequeña. En el recibidor una enorme foto suya sobre la moto del Heda Team a modo de mural cubría totalmente una de las paredes, llaves, gafas, calderilla… todo extendido sobre un zapatero. Del perchero no podían colgar más chaquetas y mochilas.

-¿Tienes una moto en el salón?-Sí, había una moto de competición dentro de su casa.

-No es una moto cualquiera, es con la que mi madre gano su primer mundial en la categoría reina.

Habíamos ido a que se preparará la maleta para acompañarme. Bueno, seguro que terminaba yo arreglándole la ropa porque ya había visto la forma en la que mi prima guardaba las cosas en una maleta, todo amontonado y arrugado. Y claro… su lesión favorecía a que me ofreciera voluntaria.

Tenia un montón de fotos expuestas en las paredes, amigos, pilotos y sobretodo familia. Incluso tenia un par de fotos nuestras, de breve relación sentimental que habíamos tenido.

Sabia que me quería y no me había olvidado, ella misma me lo había dicho pero no alcanzaba a imaginar cuanto. Y era mucho, mi apodo como contraseña, fotos nuestras…

-Boo.

Se rasco la parte trasera de la oreja.

-Es que salimos guapas.-Se encogió de hombros y le robe un beso.

-Creo que hay algo que todavía no has visto.-Me giré y recogí mi pelo dejando la nuca al descubierto, mostrándole su numero 8 tatuado en ella.-Que no quisiera ir con la palabra tetas en la muñeca no significa que quisiera borrarte.

Sonó su teléfono interrumpiendo el momento, casi que di gracias.

-Sí.-Se sentó en el sofá y tiró de mi camiseta.-Pues… sí, me quedan unos cuantos meses de rehabilitación. Gracias.-Dio un tirón más haciendo que me sentara a horcajadas sobre ella.-¿Y como esta? Entiendo, yo podría… Sí, si ya esta todo tramitado... Pues miro los vuelos y salgo en el primero que haya, te llamo en cuanto sepa algo.-Colgó y dejó caer el móvil en el sofá.

-No te vienes conmigo.-Negó despacio.-Esta bien, no te preocupes.-Sonreí a medias.-Además seguro que te terminarías aburriendo acompañándome de presentación en presentación, entrevistas…

-Alycia.-Acarició mi mejilla.-Jamás me aburriría de verte.-Besó mi nariz.-Pero es algo importante para mí.-Tanto que su semblante se volvió serio.

-No me debes explicaciones Boo.

-Te las doy igual.-Asentí apretando mis labios.-No sé cuanto tiempo estaré fuera.

-¿Y la fisioterapia?

-En África voy a estar rodeada de médicos.

-¿África?-Asintió. No estábamos seguros de que hacia Eliza cuando iba allí salvo que colaboraba con una organización.-Te quiero.

-Y yo pequeña.-Besó mi mentón y me abrazó.

* * *

Estaba hablando animadamente en el jardín con mi mujer, mi hijo y mi sobrina sobre lo bien que se estaba tomando Eliza el estar alejada de la competición. Por cierto, la estábamos esperando ya que nos había avisado que volvía de África, cuando apareció arrastrando la maleta y con un niño de unos tres años en sus brazos.

-¿Queréis ver un truco de magia?-Soltó al pequeño abriendo los brazos en cruz, el niño se aferraba a mi hija con tanta fuerza que ni se inmutó cuando ella lo soltó.-Tengo un koala.

-¿Sabes que es un niño verdad Eli?

-No me había dado cuenta.-Rodó los ojos.-Os presento al nuevo Woods. ¿Quieres saludar Domingo?-Buscó la mirada del niño.-Ils sont ma famille, mi familia.

-Hola cariño-Se acerco Clarke acariciándole el brazo.-¿Te llamas Domingo?

-No, pero se parece a su nombre. Domingo ella es mi mama, Clarke.-El pequeño la miró y volvió a esconder su cara en el cuello de Eliza.-Mira,-Me señaló y me encontré con unos ojos negros sobré mí.-Y ella es mi mama Lexa, tengo dos mamas.

-¿Domingo tienes hambre?-El pequeño miró confuso a Clarke.

-Manger.-Le dijo mi hija y el pequeño asintió pasando a los brazos de mi mujer.

-Lexa necesito una traductora.-Me indicó que la siguiera.

No la necesitaba en absoluto después de todos estos años trabajando en el la clínica móvil. De hecho era lo que más le había gustado a Clarke de que nuestros hijos se criaran en el paddock, que aprendieran diferentes idiomas desde pequeños. Estaba claro que mi mujer quería que habláramos de la nueva decisión impulsiva de nuestra hija.

Llegamos a la cocina y Clarke abrió la nevera con Domingo en sus brazos, quien señaló un yogur de fresa. Mi mujer sentó al niño en la encimera.

-¿Tú sabias esto?-Clarke negó dándole una cucharada al niño que me miraba asustado.-Tu hija no sabe cuidarse sola no…

-Lex,-Me interrumpió.-lleva dos años viviendo sola, creo que es capaz. Además mira el lado positivo ahora tiene una responsabilidad, si con Alycia no termino de sentar la cabeza tal vez lo haga con él.

Miré al niño que se había puesto a comer solo, tenia chorretes de yogur que se relamía y le sonreí mientras Clarke le limpiaba los morros. Domingo me devolvió la sonrisa.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea tener de nuevo a un niño correteando por esta casa.

¿Qué has comido con Eli?

-Pizza.-Sonrió ampliamente.

Me eche la mano a la cara. Mi hija no tenia ni idea de cuidar a un niño, para ser justos yo tampoco la tenia cuando la tuvimos. Al menos ella se iba a librar de cambiar pañales.

* * *

-¿Qué?-Me senté al lado de mi prima.-¿No decís nada vosotros?

Alycia y Alex no se habían pronunciado al respecto, seguían sentados mirándome con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Has adoptado un niño sin consultar?-Preguntó mi hermano.-Así sin más.

-Es mi vida, son mis decisiones.

-Siempre son tus decisiones Eliza,-Espetó Alycia.-y nunca tienes en cuenta lo que opinen de los demás.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, no he dicho eso…-Balbuceó.-Solo me ha tomado por sorpresa.

-No tienes que hacerte cargo de él, esa es mi responsabilidad hasta que le encuentren un hogar.

-¿No lo has adoptado?-Inquirió Alex.

-No, lo tengo en acogida. Sus padres fallecieron y esta solo, y es pequeño y ya lo conocía de mis anteriores visitas. No lo podía dejar solo y asustado en un orfanato.

-Boo.-Mi prima negó acariciándome la mejilla, ladeé la cabeza para besar su muñeca.

-¡Eli! ¡Eli!-Domingo gritaba corriendo hacia mí.

Lo recibí en mis brazos cuando se subió a mi regazo. Desde que nos volvimos a ver en África no se había separado de mí ni un solo instante, se sentía protegido conmigo y yo sentía la necesidad de que así fuera.

No había sido una decisión de la noche a la mañana, llevaba meses con el papeleo.

-¿Son buenas mis mamas?-Asintió y le acaricie el pelo.-Me pasaría el día tocándole el pelo.-Comenté divertida pasando mi mano por su cabeza.-Ella es Leashy-loo.-Le sonreí.-Y él Alex, mon frère.

-Lex.-Señalo a mi hermano.-Lex.-Señalo a mi madre que se acercaba.

-Eso es. ¿No os lo comeríais?

* * *

Eliza era muy impulsiva, eso lo sabíamos todos, al igual que sabíamos que no había pensado en las consecuencias.

Se le daban bien los niños, al menos consentirlos y jugar con ellos. Sin duda Domingo y ella se lo pasarían en grande. El problema llegaría cuando encontraran un hogar para él y dejara un enorme vacío en el pecho de mi prima.

Aprovechamos para disfrutar en familia de la piscina. Domingo se quedo plantado serio ante mi tía mirando todas sus cicatrices.

-¿Tienes pupa?

Lexa negó con una gran sonrisa. A mí como a mi tía no se me daba bien tratar con los niños, no es que no me gustaran, solo que no sabia como hablarles, ni de que hablarles.

-Dom mira.-Gritó Eliza antes de saltar de bomba a la piscina salpicando a todos.

-¡Que voy!-Avisó Alex justo cayendo al lado de su hermana que volvió a hundirlo cuando emergió.

-Ven campeón.-Alex cogió a Domingo metiéndolo a la piscina.

Mis primos estuvieron enseñando al pequeño a nadar.

Cuando pase cerca del borde de la piscina la comandante que estaba sentada con los pes a remojo me empujó al agua. Y sin darme cuenta Eliza me había dejado a Domingo en los brazos mientras ella y Alex tiraban de los pies de Lexa y Clarke desde fuera ayudo a sus hijos, pero no se libró de terminar dentro de la piscina también.

Domingo toco varias veces mi hombro pidiendo mi atención.

-Loo caca.

-¿Ahora?-Me apresuré a sacarlo de la piscina.-Boo tenemos una emergencia.-Grité encaminándome con él al interior de la casa.

En segundos mi prima nos alcanzó.

-¡Uf!-Eliza agitó la mano.-¿Quien se ha tirado un pedo?

-Pedo.-Rió el pequeño.

-¿Ha sido Leashy-loo?-Eliza lo levantó por los aires.-¿O has sido tú?-Le hizo una pedorreta en el cuello.

Y cuando pensaba que Eliza no podía ser más adorable volvía a confirmar que me equivocaba. Aunque no podía ser más...

-¡Que caca más grande!-Dijo exageradamente.-Aprieta la cisterna Dom.

El pequeño tiró de la cadena y le choco esos cinco. Terminaron cogidos de la mano mientras nos encaminábamos de nuevo fuera, y pude sentir su otra manita cogiéndome la mía.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón y le sonreí.

* * *

El ukelele de Eliza no dejaba dormir a nadie, miré el reloj de mi mesita, era muy tarde y me giré en busca de Lexa que no estaba en la cama. Me levanté a ver porqué mi hija estaba tocando de madrugada.

En el pasillo vi a mi mujer sobré el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Eliza, me asome rodeando la cintura de Lexa.

- _¿Estrellita dónde estas? Me pregunto quien seras. En el cielo o en el mar, un diamante de verdad.-_ Nuestra hija estaba cantando una nana.

Domingo dormía en su regazo abrazándola y Alycia también se había quedado dormida a su lado.

-Vamos.-Cogí la mano de mi mujer y tire de ella hasta la habitación.

-Eliza es una persona muy cariñosa.-Se tumbo en la cama.

-Suéltalo Woods.-Me acurruqué a su lado.

-Deberíamos hacer algo. Esta claro que quiere a ese niño pero… esta haciendo lo mismo que con Alycia, no se termina de comprometer, siempre deja una vía de escape.

-¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que quieres volver a ser mama?

-Lo que quiero decir es que un niño le da más alegría aun a esta casa y que si tu hija no se decide a adoptarlo que lo hagamos nosotras.

-Eres la mejor.-Le di un beso.-¿Podríamos aprovechar la musica?

-¿Para dormir?-Lexa sonrió abalanzándose sobre mí.

* * *

 ** _¿Pero qué? La rubia debe centrarse para que todo termine en buen puerto. Aunque... ¿Qué pasará cuando este en plena forma y vuelva al trabajo?_**

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios amores :*_**

 ** _Twitter: saritasegval_**


	23. Chapter 23

Estaba de vacaciones. Bueno en realidad no, estaba en el jardín de Lexa trabajando en un guión, en un futuro proyecto personal, era una tontería pero quería dirigir mi propia película. Sí, tal vez iba muy deprisa, debía ser la sangre Woods corriendo por mis venas.

Todos conocían a Alycia Woods pero no del todo. Conocían a los personajes de otros que había interpretado, conocían lo que se hablaba de mí en los medios, algo muy lejos de lo que realmente era. Quería mostrar al publico lo más profundo de mí, con un guión propio, una historia y unos personajes que yo misma había creado y todo bajo mi dirección por supuesto, no iba a dejar mis ideas en manos de otros.

-¡Loo! ¡Loo!-Escuché gritar a Domingo.

Me giré encontrándome con él y Eliza con las manos llenas de pintura de colores, manos que acabaron sobre mi camiseta blanca.

-¿Qué…-Reí mientras me derribaban en el césped.

-¡Espera!-Eliza saco el móvil de su pantalón y le hizo una foto a la camiseta llena de manotazos.-Para el diseño de mi próximo casco.

-¡La comida!-Gritó Clarke.

-Corre a limpiarte las manos campeón.-Le animó Boo a Dom que corrió al interior de la casa.

Los dedos de mi prima recorrieron mi brazo pintándolo, al igual que mi cuello, mi cara y recogió mi pelo tras la oreja perdiéndose en mis ojos y yo en los suyos. Me besó la frente y su mano deshizo el camino hasta llegar a mi mano, entrelazó nuestros dedos y me abrazó. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, en unas semanas me había acostumbrado a esto, a Eliza y Domingo.

No negaré que el pequeño se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón, era demasiado trasto como para no adorarlo. Se podría decir que Eliza no era muy buena influencia instándolo hacer travesuras, pero ese niño no podía ser más feliz junto a ella. Al igual que yo, no podía ser más feliz junto a Eliza y aunque como Domingo nada nos ataba a ella, nos daba su amor incondicional sin una promesa de mañana.

Esto solo eran vacaciones al fin y al cabo, el verano pasaría, Domingo se iría, Eliza volvería a la competición, Alex que se había ido de viaje con unos amigos volvería a la universidad y yo al trabajo.

* * *

Clarke había preparado espaguetis y como siempre en la mesa de los Woods no se dejaba de hablar durante la comida. Domingo reía escandalosamente dándole vida a la casa mientras Eliza sorbía un espagueti llenándose de tomate la cara y Lexa le lanzaba una servilleta hecha una bola a su hija.

Abby también estaba con nosotros. Hacia unas semanas la madre de Clarke había tenido un pequeño incidente domestico, una caída sin más consecuencias que unos raspones en las rodillas y en las manos, lo suficiente para que su hija se preocupara. Clarke insistió en que fuera a vivir con ellas, a lo que Abby se negó diciendo que la llevaran a una residencia, que no quería ser ninguna molestia. Mi tía Lexa lo solucionó rápido, engaño a su suegra diciendo que iban hacer lo que pedía, que le había buscado la mejor de las residencias para que no le faltara nada, típico de mi tía así que Abby la creyó. Pero una vez con las maletas cargada en el coche y con Abby, Lexa se la llevo a casa.

Abby estuvo enfadada con su nuera durante un par de días, pero la hospitalidad de la familia Woods era suficiente para que no quisieras marcharte jamás de aquí. Aunque Lexa y Eliza se la vivían enrabietando a Abby, sacando el carácter de la mujer, que pese a los regaños parecía disfrutar de todas las bromas y de idiotez de su nieta tocándole los bongos como los llamaba Eliza.

-Suegri ya hemos contratado una chica para que te cuide cuando tengamos que irnos a trabajar. Fea por supuesto, para que a tu hija no se le vayan los ojos.

Abby rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Lexa.

-Mira que eres tonta.-Su mujer le dio un beso.-Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti mi amor.

Miré de reojo a mi prima, quería eso con ella, pero conformaba con saber que me quería, a su manera, sin ataduras...

-Quiero volver al equipo.-Soltó Eliza como si nada sorprendiéndonos a todos.-Bueno si...

-Claro princesa.-Se precipitó Lexa.-Puedo prepararlo todo para la próxima temporada.

-Genial.-Dijo con la boca llena.-Quiero diseños con esto para mi nuevo merchandising.-Le señalo mi camiseta.-Habla con los diseñadores pero quiero que sean las manos de Domingo, quiero llevar algo suyo conmigo.

Bebí agua para ayudarme a tragar.

Eliza ya sabia que había un matrimonio que quería adoptar al pequeño. Trataba de hacerse la fuerte pero yo sabia que le dolía, le dolía sin embargo no hacia nada al respecto.

* * *

Vivir en la casa familiar estaba bien, pero tenia que volver a la mía. Ya había mandado que la limpiaran y me encargué de habilitar una de las habitaciones para Domingo, decorada con sus dibujos favoritos, y los mios ¿vale? me gustaba ver los dibujos con él y reírnos hasta que nos doliera la tripa.

La primera mañana note como subía a mi cama removiéndola toda, consiguiendo despertarme con tal meneo hasta llegar a mi lado.

-Eli.-Susurró.-¿Estas despierta?

Gruñí y me giré de golpe para hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan pronto?-Pataleó entre risas.

-Tengo hambre.-Se toco la barriga aun divertido cuando detuve mi ataque.

Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama sonriendo y revolviéndole el pelo que le había crecido rápido. Aquí no estaba mi madre y nadie tenia el desayuno preparado cuando se levantaba.

Los siguientes días tenia la alarma preparada para levantarme antes que él, al principió me costo pero al cabo de unos días logré estar en pie antes que él y que tuviera el desayuno listo cuando se despertara. Había tenido unas excelentes maestras y eran mi ejemplo a seguir en todo, y no se me daba tan mal como todos pensaron en un principio..

Me lo llevaba conmigo al gimnasio, no quería dejarlo con mis madres para evitar que dijeran que siempre hacia lo mismo, desentenderme de todo. Además ellas ya estaban cuidando de mi abuela y la verdad que Domingo animaba mis ejercicios de rehabilitación imitando todo lo que hacia, entrenando conmigo, pasándome la toalla para que me secara el sudor y ofreciéndome el agua para que bebiera.

Era un niño súper atento, cariñoso, divertido y lo quería con locura.

Cada noche me ponía el canal cocina para preparar una cena diferente y equilibrada, con alimentos recomendados para niños de entre tres a cinco años. Estaba bueno, bueno, al menos se podía comer, para ser sinceros no sabia más que cocinar pasta y pizzas congeladas porque nunca me había hecho falta cocinar, o estaba mi madre o el hospitality del paddock. Así que mis primeros pinitos como chef fueron un poco desastrosos pero mi mayor critico no puso objeción alguna a ningún plato. Yo sí, no he de decir que también me comía los yogures, potitos y todo tipo de cosas que compraba para él cuando el plato no era de mi agrado.

Normalmente no hay nadie que me despierte si estoy profundamente dormida, pero en cuanto escuchaba a Dom trasteando o llorando por alguna pesadilla de inmediato como si sonara una alarma de incendios me ponía en pie e iba a su habitación a ver como estaba.

-¿Qué has soñado?-Le soné la nariz con un pañuelo un día que lo encontré llorando. Negó muy serio.-Amor me lo puedes contar, ¿somos colegas verdad?-Asintió restregandose los ojos.-A ver que te ha hecho llorar.-Me tumbe en su cama y me abrazó fuerte como el primer día que supo que se iba a quedar conmigo.

-Con la familia con la que me iré.

-¿Y no quieres?-Negó firmemente arrugando el ceño.-Estoy segura que sera una buena familia que te va a querer mucho y...-Cogió mi cara entre sus manitas y lo mire expectante.

-¿Me cantas una canción para dormir?

Asentí con una sonrisa triste y me quedé durmiendo con él toda la noche.

Lo quería, lo quería tanto que deseaba lo mejor para él.

* * *

Sonó el timbre de casa, ambos estábamos esperando ese día con gran emoción. Había estado toda la mañana limpiando y ordenando la casa mientras Dom recogía todos sus juguetes y pasaba un trapo una y otra vez por el mismo borde de la mesa para ayudarme. Sin duda le iba a sacar brillo a ese rincón, sonreí observándolo.

-¡Loo! ¡Loo!-Correteó a la puerta Dom.

-Ya se habrá enterado de lo impacientes que estamos por verla.-Susurré antes de abrí la puerta y deje entrar a mi prima.

-Loo.-Saltó a sus brazos y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla que resonó por toda la casa.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?-Alycia exagero aquella pregunta abriendo sus preciosos ojos verdes de par en par.

-No sabía peinarlo así que…-Pasé la mano por la cabeza rapada de Dom.-lo cortamos. Hola.-Le tapé los ojos al enano que trató de deshacerse de mi mano y besé a Alycia.

Un ligero roce de labios que no pude controlar y termine con mi lengua en su boca acariciando fugazmente a la suya. Me hacia temblar con su sola presencia, me volvía gelatina.

-¿Habéis ordenado la casa?-Dejó a Domingo en el suelo que asintió delatándonos.

Mis vacaciones obligatorias por la lesión me habían dado un enfoqué de lo que quería, de lo que anhelaba conseguir en un futuro próximo. Lo que ahora tenia ante mí.

* * *

Cociné para ellos dos, quise ir a lo seguro y prepare uno de los platos al que ya le había pillado el punto.

Después de comer Dom sacó todos sus juguetes volcándolos en la alfombra del salón, donde él y Alycia crearon una historia magnifica, yo los miraba desde el sofá porque solo me dejaban participar con muñecos figurantes. ¡Ah! Y añadir la musica con mi guitarra.

-Yo os daría el Oscar a la mejor película, actor, reparto, vestuario… pero a ti Alycia te he visto sobreactuada.-Traté de molestarla y abrió la boca.

-Que sepas que Tarantino empezó su carrera de pequeño jugando con sus muñecos.-Se levanto del suelo.-Como no soy rencorosa yo sí te daría el Oscar a la mejor la banda sonora.-Me guiñó un ojo sentándose a mi lado y pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

Domingo se subió al sofá entre medio de las dos y se acercó a mi oído.

-¿Es tu novia?-Sonrió tomando distancia para que le respondiera.

-¿Dónde has…-Reí divertida cuando me indico que me había visto.-Vamos a ver una película. ¿Cual quieres?

Terminamos viendo el Rey León en el sofá los tres, tumbados y abrazados. Como una familia, la misma que deseaba formar con ellos si tan solo me viera capaz de estar a la altura.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que durante toda mi vida había llorado con la muerte de Mufasa, y esta vez no era la excepción. Negué cuando Alycia me pregunto si estaba llorando y me limpie en su camiseta.

Dejé de ver la película para centrarme en ellos, para retener ese bello momento en mi mente y atesorarlo para siempre. Acaricié la oreja de Alycia con mi nariz.

-¿Estas bien?-Asintió y dejo un beso en la comisura de mis labios.-Te quiero.-Cogió mis brazos para que la abrazara más fuerte.

Era perfecto, ellos conmigo. Lastima que no fuera más que una mentira. Ni Alycia era mi mujer ni Dom nuestro hijo.

-¡Come como Eli!-Rió Domingo señalando la tele.

Su risa me llenaba de felicidad. No sabia como iba a poder separarme de él.

-¿Me estas llamando Pumba?-Me hice la ofendida.

-Sí.-Se moría de risa.

-¿Y tú no me defiendes?-Pellizque la cintura de Alycia.

-Tiene razón.-Dijo divertida.-Sueles habar con la boca llena Boo, hacer guarrerías con la comida... y podría seguir.

* * *

Estábamos en la cama de Domingo quien llevaba unos minutos dormido, nos quedamos un poco más para asegurarnos. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y Eliza me siguió hasta su habitación.

-Boo.-Empezó a desnudarme entre besos necesitados.-Boo.-Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y la detuve cuando intentó besarme de nuevo.-Serias una excelente madre para Domingo.-Resopló y se dejó caer en la cama.-Dime que al menos has pensado en ello.-Me acosté a su lado.

-Claro que lo he pensado pero ahí fuera hay alguien mejor que yo para él.-Murmuró contra la almohada.

-¿Eliza por qué siempre haces esto?-Aparté su pelo buscando su rostro.-Domingo te quiere y tú a él.

-¿Por qué mencionas el tema ahora?-Espetó.-Llevó semanas sin verte, sin...

-Me preocupo por ti Eliza.-La interrumpí.-¿No nos merecemos todos ser felices?

-Sí, quiero que lo seáis.

-¿Y si queremos serlo contigo?

-¿Vamos a discutir?-Memiró ceñuda.-Pensaba que estaba todo bien así entre nosotras...

-No estoy discutiendo Eliza, quiero que...-Me encogí de hombros.-hagas algo, pero parece que te pido demasiado.-Hundió la cabeza en la almohada.-No sé para qué lo hago si tú...-Me estaba ignorando.-Siempre haces lo que te da la gana.

Cuando traté de levantarme para irme al sofá porque estaba irritada por su actitud me cogió la mano.

-No te vayas por favor.-Rogó.-Abrázame.-Tiró de mí.

Y como una niña confundida y asustada se durmió en mis brazos. Era una cabezota que le hacia perder la paciencia al mayor de los santos pero la amaba, aunque se equivocara, aunque me mantuviera a su lado con una linea trazada. Estaba más que dispuesta a compartir mi vida con ella y Domingo si tan siquiera ella aceptara dejarnos formar parte de la suya.

* * *

-¡Eli!-Domingo se aferraba con fuerza a mí que estaba de cuclillas ante él.-No quiero,-Espetó llorando y tuve que controlarme para no llorar con él.-quiero quedarme contigo Eli.-Balbuceó entre el llanto.

-Campeón.-Esas palabras me rasgaron la garganta y empecé a llorar.-Yo sé que te van a cuidar, te van a querer e iré a verte siempre que quieras.

-¡No!-Espetó.-Yo te quiero a ti.

-Los dos sabíamos que te tendrías que irte…

-No quiero Eli.-Murmuró entre jadeos.

-Amor.-Bese su frente y seque sus lágrimas.-Siempre te voy a llevar aquí,-Señalé mi corazón.-y aquí.-Señalé mi cabeza.

No pude mirar cuando se lo llevaron, abracé a Alycia llorando como una niña.

-Boo.

-Tenia…-Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos ahogando un grito de impotencia.

Y me desperté con mi propio gritó desgarrador. Los brazos de Alycia de inmediato me rodearon calmándome y besando mi frente.

-Solo ha sido un sueño.-Me abrazó fuertemente meciéndome mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar.

-No... no era...-Balbuceé.-Quédate conmigo Alycia.

-Estoy aquí Boo.-Tomo mi cara en sus manos y negué.

-En mi vida. No quiero que te vayas, te amo demasiado como para perderte.

-Me quedo a tu lado.-Me besó.-Te amo.

Hundí mi cara en su cuello amortiguando mis sollozos.

* * *

Volvía totalmente recuperada al mundial, un mundial que a falta de cinco carreras para finalizar ya lo daba por perdido. No es que me diera por vencida, los números hablaban por sí solos y yo estaba muy lejos del piloto que encabezaba la clasificación.

Domingo me miró sorprendido mientras veíamos los libres de las categorías inferiores desde tribuna. Señalaba cuando se volvían aproximar las motos por paso de meta.

Deje a Dom en el box del Heda con mi madre cuando llegó mi turno de salir a la pista, cinco carreras más con Sky y la hija prodiga volvería a casa.

Volví al box del Heda a por Dom cuando terminé mis entrenamientos, pero mis madres se lo habían llevado de paseo. Se habían encariñado mucho con él, iba a ser difícil para ellas dejarlo marchar. Para toda la familia en realidad.

-¡Eliza una foto por favor!

Me detuve ante aquella chica en el paddock y puse las mejores de mis sonrisas para salir en la foto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunté cuando me dio un rotulador.

-Mila.-Asentí mientras le firmaba la camiseta y le devolví el rotulador.-Suerte el domingo campeona.

-Gracias.-Sonreí encaminándome a la zona de motorhomes.

Entré al mio llevándome una gran sorpresa, Alycia que ya era oficialmente mi pareja había venido a ver mi vuelta al campeonato, nos había dado otra oportunidad. Lo quería todo con ella, hacia mucho tiempo que lo sabia y el miedo me había dado el impulso para hacerlo.

Cuando la noticia salió a la luz causo un poco de revuelo por el hecho de ser primas, otros nos adoraron de inmediato. Me daba exactamente igual, yo era feliz.

Me tumbe sobre ella en la cama.

-¿Un vuelo largo?-Rocé su nariz con la mía.

-Sí. ¿Y Dom?

-De paseo con mis madres.-Sonreí y le di un beso profundo de esos que te hacen perder el sentido.

-Vaya, y yo pensando que llegarías cansada.-Metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta arrastrándola hacia arriba.

-Nunca lo estoy para ti.-Besé su cuello y deje que me quitara la camiseta.

Suspiró profundamente acariciando mis pechos y cerré los ojos para sentir aun más sus caricias.

* * *

Las madres siempre tenemos que ocuparnos de arreglar los desastres de los hijos.

Era el ultimo domingo de la temporada, uno de los mecánicos entró al box a decirme que mi hija me esperaba fuera. Salí encontrándola limpiando el carenado de la moto de uno de mis pilotos sustituyendo al mecánico que había entrado en mi busca.

-Recuerdo ayudar de pequeña a la tía Raven hacer esto.-Comentó distraída.

-Tú tía ya ha firmado el contrato para volver contigo. Pasa.-Incliné la cabeza invitándola.-Tengo tu contrato dentro.

Me acompañó y le saque los papeles.

-¿No piensas leerlo?-Le pregunté cuando apoyó el bolígrafo en la primera hoja.

-Eres mi madre.-Levantó la mirada.-Confió plenamente en ti comandante.

-Esta bien.-Asentí.-Debajo de tu contrato con el Heda Team encontrarás otro más.-Me miró confusa y reí entre dientes.-Los papeles para la adopción de Domingo, yo y tu madre hemos estado confabulando a tus espaldas. Si no quieres hacerlo lo haremos nosotras.

Con la impaciencia de una niña pasó todas las paginas hasta las ultimas y las firmo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Creo que acabas de ganar tu undécimo titulo, abuela.-Se levantó feliz y me abrazó.-Te quiero, eres la mejor y espero estar a tu altura mama.

-Me superaras con creces guisantito.-Besé su dorado pelo.

* * *

Sin duda los títulos más importantes de mi vida me los había dado mi familia, no podía estar más feliz de todo lo que habían conseguido. Observe la animada cena navideña.

Lindsey que ya tenia doce años le enseñaba los juegos de su móvil a un Domingo de seis mientras Abby les decía que nada móviles durante la cena, a lo que mi hermano le quitaba importancia interrumpiendo su conversación durante un instante con Alex. Mi pequeño había aprobado con notas excelentes su tercer año de medicina y Clarke ya trataba de convencerlo para que trabajara en la clínica móvil cuando finalizara, Aden que volvía a incorporarse a la conversación le aseguraba que ligaría un montón si trabajara en el mundial.

Raven no dejaba de darle consejos a Alycia.

-Tú ponte mucha crema hidratante, mira lo apretable que sigo después de haber tenido una hija.

-Mi mujer ha tenido dos hijos y sigue estando para comérsela.-Añadí ganando un beso de Clarke.

-Lo mejor es que le han crecido las...-Eliza se detuvo mirando a los menores y alzo una ceja.-Han crecido, y mucho.-Aseguró mientras Alycia le fulminaba con la mirada y todos reíamos.-En serio ahora es como una piscina de bolas en la que puedo bucear.

-¡Boo!-La increpó.

-Cariño,-Detuve a mi hija cuando iba a hablar.-no necesitamos tantos detalles, creo que todos hemos vivido un embarazo.

Abracé a mi mujer sintiéndome orgullosa de nuestra hija y de Alycia.

Eliza acababa de ganar su noveno titulo y con la larga carrera que tenia por delante estaba más que convencida que batiría mis títulos. Ella y Alycia se habían casado el año anterior para que mi sobrina adoptara a Domingo también, además Aalycia por si no os habiais dado cuenta estaba embarazada de tres meses, justo cuando se estrenó su película que por cierto había sido todo un éxito y ahora estaba sumergida escribiendo su próximo proyecto.

Domingo corrió hasta sus madres dándole un beso en la barriga a Alycia y subiendo al regazo de mi hija para enseñarle a ambas el juego. Mis princesas rieron y se besaron, jamás las había visto tan felices y era contagioso el amor que se procesaban.

-Lo hemos hecho bien Lexa Woods.-Susurró Clarke en mi oído dejando un beso.

-Lo hemos hecho genial Clarke Griffin.

 **Fin...**

¡Ey! Un momento, queda algo que contar, no os voy a hacer perder demasiado tiempo pero hay que retroceder unos meses.

La película de Alycia, me había impresionado, todo su trabajo y su dedicación se veía reflejado.

Domingo se había dormido sentado sobre mí durante la cena y mis madres se ofrecieron a llevarlo a casa para que nosotras pudiéramos continuar con la fiesta del preestreno.

Hacia un tiempo que queríamos aumentar la familia, Alycia iba a tener tiempo mientras preparaba su siguiente proyecto y además teníamos algo pendiente.

Así que lo hicimos, el trío con Jarod. Era muy buen amigo de mi prima y se había ofrecido para ser el donante, salvo que la inseminación no fue artificial, fue mucho más divertida y nos consolido mucho más como pareja.

Podía decir que mi mujer se había quedado embarazada mientras le hacia el amor, eso era un puntazo. ¿No?

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Mil gracias a todos de corazón por haber seguido esta segunda parte y espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en Route 66 gente apretable.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	24. Chapter 24

_-Los Woods ya somos una dinastía en el mundo del motociclismo. Alex,-Lo numeré con el índice, pues la lista de los miembros de mi familia que participaban en el mundial no era corta.-trabajando en la clínica móvil codo a codo con mi madre, mi hijo mayor, Domingo, aprendiendo todo de su abuela para dirigir al equipo. Aunque ya lo hace de lujo.-Añadí orgullosa.-Mi prima Lindsey acaba de dar el salto a la categoría reina…-Reí ante el comentario del periodista.-Sí, y ya veremos que les depara el futuro a mis hijas pequeñas. Esta ciudad nómada que es el paddock es nuestro hogar.-Apunté y me formularon una nueva pregunta.-Sí, la decisión de que el equipo tuviera participación en las categorías inferiores fue para ayudar a esas jóvenes promesas. Formarlos como grandes pilotos.-Le di un pequeño sorbo a mi vaso de agua antes de proseguir.-Ya sabéis que el Heda Team en sus principios fue creado para que mi madre pudiera competir por su cuenta._

 _-Hablando de principios. En tus inicios pudimos verte tras la estela de tu madre, ahora cuentas con la tuya propia. ¿Podríamos decir que la alumna ha superado a la maestra?_

 _-No es que haya sido mejor o peor que mi madre, sino más persistente. La comandante estaba ganando su décimo titulo con 27 años, cuando se retiro. Yo, crucemos los dedos-Hice aquel gesto.-podría sumar un titulo más a los doce que ya tengo a mis 39 años. Tal vez si mi madre hubiera continuado no la habría alcanzado y menos superado. Esta claro que mi madre, Lexa Woods siempre será la leyenda, y me da lastima ver que en el paddock la nueva afición no la conoce por lo que hizo, sino porque es mi madre y dueña del equipo. Sí, soy la mama de los pollitos.-Comenté divertida cuando aludieron a mi edad.-Pero es que disfruto tanto de esto, que me da igual ser vieja. He estado años sin ser la favorita de la parrilla hasta este, y sinceramente ese hecho no ha cambiado nada._

 _-Sin embargo, ¿este es tu ultimo año pese a que disfrutes?_

 _-Se lo prometí a mi mujer, pero eso no significa que deje las motos. Hasta para comprar el pan voy a ir en moto.-Reímos.-Mi otra gran pasión es mi familia y quiero dedicarme plenamente a ellos, eso también lo aprendí de mi madre._

* * *

La verdad, por mucho que siempre deseara tener una relación como la de mis madres, jamás pensé que lo lograría. Pero ahí estaba, compartiendo cama con mi mujer.

Había sido un trazado complicado, tuve que renunciar a ella porque no me creía lo suficientemente buena. Y en mi soledad, cuando conseguí conocerme en profundidad, cuando realmente empecé a vivir sin necesidad de juzgarme, fue cuando el destino nos reunió en Jerez.

Seguía sin ser perfecta, pero me daba igual, tenia lo mejor que se puede poseer en este mundo, a mi familia. Y joder, era feliz, así tal cual viviendo el día a día.

No nos había hecho mucha ilusión casarnos, unos papeles no dictaminaban los sentimientos de nadie. Así que fuimos al juzgado un día cualquiera entre semana acompañadas por los testigos y así nos convertimos en un matrimonio, solo para que Alycia pudiera adoptar a Domingo.

Menudo cabreo se pilló mi madre, la comandante, al enterarse que nos habíamos casado así sin más. Obviamente luego ella preparó una fiesta familiar para celebrarlo, le había hecho más ilusión a ella que a nosotras.

Levanté la vista de mi tablet donde estaba diseñando la nueva imagen para el merchandansing de la temporada. Alycia estaba sentada a mi lado, con sus gafas escribiendo un nuevo guión. Era una actriz fantástica, pero cuando dirigía era otro nivel, sobretodo cuando las historias eran suyas. Sabia transmitir todo al detalle.

-¿Te gusta así?-Le mostré mi pantalla.

-¿Y si pones unas flores de fondo? Asemejando a una jungla.-Sonrió cuando me vio asentir convencida.-Algo salvaje como tú pilotando.

Dejé la tablet en la mesita de noche y me acurruqué al lado de su barriga. Tracé con las yemas de los dedos las curvas y me asusté cuando Alycia se quejo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, otra maldita contracción. Enseguida se me pasa.-Me tranquilizó.-¿Qué opinas de esto?

Eran normal las contracciones pero siempre me asustaba cuando tenia una.

Me senté a su lado y leí lo que había escrito bajo su atenta mirada. No podía evitar sonreír ante sus nerviosos ojos verdes en busca de mi veredicto.

Esos pequeños momentos compartiendo nuestros trabajos eran maravillosos.

-Es…

-¡Ugh!-Apretó mi brazo con fuerza.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! Mantengamos la calma, eso ha sido muy seguido.

-Boo aun nos queda una sema… ahhh.-Volvió a apretar mi brazo.

-Inspiraespirainspiraespira…

-Eli mi amor, estas hiper ventilando.-Tomo mi cara en sus manos y asentí.-Relájate y llama a tus madres para que cuiden a Domingo.

-Llamar a las jefas, sí.-Cogí el teléfono nerviosa.-Ves como fue una gran idea mudarnos cerca de ellas. ¿Hay que preparar las cosas?

-No, hace semanas que lo teng… ohhh,-Otra contracción.-preparado. Es la bolsa que hay en el armario.

Habíamos comprado una casa que estaba a cinco minutos a pie de la de mis madres. La familia es la familia y siempre es bueno tenerla cerca. ¿No?

No tardaron en aparecer en pijama y pantuflas. Tenían una copia de las llaves de mi casa así que ante la llamada de emergencia entraron sin avisar. Cosa que agradecí, así no despertarían a Domingo, ya por la mañana que le contarian lo sucedido.

-Guisantito.-Me detuvo mi madre con su brazo cuando me disponía a salir.-Ponte unos pantalones.

-Vaya par.-Rió mi madre. Había escuchado infinidad de veces esa historia pero me encantaba.-Como cuando tú corriste por la carretera desnuda porque te habías quitado el mono arrojándolo por el coche cuando nació Eliza.

No hizo falta que fuera a buscarlos, Alycia llegó sujetándose la barriga y lanzándome unos.

-Clarke,-La comandante rodó los ojos.-tú no estabas allí.

-Pero Raven es magnifica contando anécdotas.

-Clarke…-Empezó a pedir mi mujer.

-No te preocupes por nada cariño, no dejaré que tu tía toque nada.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó la aludida.

-No despiertes a Domingo.-Le avisó Aly a la comandante.

Y mi madre alzó los brazos rindiéndose a su sobrina y nuera.

* * *

Estaba completamente agotada, solo quería dormir un poco pero Eliza estaba pletórica jugando con nuestra pequeña en la habitación del hospital. Y su cara de felicidad era lo segundo más bonito de la habitación.

¿Quien me iba a decir que cuando di el paso para conocer a mi familia, estaba dando el paso para crear la mi propia? Jamás pensé enamorarme de una chica, y menos que esa chica fuera mi prima. Traté de resistirme, pero los polos opuestos se atraen, y como un imán que me acercaba fui cayendo en su encanto, en su espontaneidad.

De la más absoluta soledad a poseer tanto, tanto amor incondicional por parte de esas personas que eran unos desconocidos para mi, y que ahora eran todo mi mundo. Todo llega, más tarde o más temprano.

-Mira Simba,-La levantó un poco en el aire sujetándole la cabecita frente a la tele.-todo esto un día será tuyo.-¿Extraño que estuviera sintonizado el canal de motociclismo?

-No se va a llamar Simba.-Proteste, sin poder aguantar una pequeña risa.

-Domingo quiere que se llame Nala.-Se quejó.-Pelo de leona tiene.

-No se va a llamar Nala.-Puse los ojos en blanco, no sabia ya cuantos niños habían en la familia, contando con mi mujer y mi suegra.-Además las leonas no tienen melena, eso son los leones.

-Leona.

-¿Qué?-Dije sin entender.

-Llamémosla Leona.-Me pidió con los ojos brillantes de ilusión y acepté, era un nombre genial, con fuerza. Estaba segura que iba a ser una niña con mucha fuerza.

Cuando Leona se durmió en los brazos de Eliza, y después de que esta prolongara el mágico momento, la acostó en el nido. Yo no me perdí ni el más mínimo detalle de ambas, como cuando la manita de Leona se aferró al dedo de su madre.

-Te quiero.-Besó mi frente y deslizó sus labios por mi nariz hasta alcanzar mi boca.-¿Ahora me dejaras?-Alzó una deja con esa sonrisa traviesa.

-No.-Negué divertida.

-Porfa…-Imploró poniendo cara de pena.

No podía negarle algo a la persona que me llenaba de felicidad con solo estar a mi lado.

Así que ahí estaba, sintiendo un dolor agradable en mi pezón. Eliza se había empeñado en probar la leche materna y sabia que no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Besó mis pechos que estaban más grandes de lo normal, lamió mi pezón… yo estaba demasiado sensible y se me escapó un pequeño gemido.

-Esto esta...-Puso cara de asco.-no sé, es raro.-Y volvió a amorrase.

-Boo eso es la comida de tu hija…-Traté de apartarla.

-¡Oh dios mio!-El gritó efusivo de Raven consiguió hacer que Eliza se separara de mi pezón.

-Decirme cuando puedo mirar.-La voz horrorizada de mi padre que estaba contra la pared junto a Lindsey, tapándole los ojos a mi hermana.-Os llega a pillar Lexa y le de un infarto.-Se burló.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco y fulminar con la mirada a mi mujer.

-Me pitan los oídos enano.-Apareció mi tía Lexa seguida por Clarke.

-¿Y Dom?-Preguntó extrañada Eliza cogiendo a Leona que se había puesto a llorar ante el grito de Raven.

-Con tu hermano, quería comprarle un peluche a su hermanita. ¿Puedo conocer a mi nieta?-Se acercó sorprendiéndose al verla y nos miró extrañada, paralizada.

-A ver que preciosidad tenemos aquí.-Clarke la cogió de los brazos de su hija y todos se acercaron a verla.

-Ahora ya puedo decir que sois unos abuelos.-Bromeó Eli.

-¡Ay! Me la como, morenita como yo.-Dijo Raven dando bocaditos al aire.

-¿Quien ha elegido al donante? ¿Por qué lo habréis elegido?-Preguntó mi tía aun algo confusa.

Mi mujer y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa picarona y no pudimos evitar reír.

-Mira el lado positivo mama, en el colegio no podrán decir que no son hermanos.

-No, si no tengo queja alguna.-Beso la frente de su nieta.-Solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa, porque vosotras sois más blancas que la leche. Estoy orgullosa de mi hija bollera y su hijos negros.

-¡Nala! ¡Nala!-Llegó Domingo corriendo con Alex.

Hacia unos meses que había faltado la abuela Abby, así que la llegada de la nueva miembro de la familia nos había emocionado un poco cuando estuvimos todos reunidos en la pequeña habitación del hospital recordado las ganas que tenia Abby de conocer a su bisnieta. En su honor le pondríamos su nombre como segundo.

Y como decía Eliza, eramos famosas, podíamos poner los nombres más cutres a nuestros hijos que no pasaba nada. Aunque este estuviera cargado de significado.

* * *

Era jueves en el paddock, Dom aun tenia cole, así que las abuelas se habían quedado con él para todo el fin de semana que duraba el gran premio. Eliza estaba el los libres, hacia muy buen tiempo así que salí con Leona a la puerta del motorhome donde había una pequeña terraza. Allí esperaríamos a que volviera la mami.

Eliza y sus redes sociales. Al ser jueves habían pocos aficionados, pero los pocos que habían al pasar por delante se paraban unos segundos adorando la escena, podía escucharlos decir "Oh, Leona la hija de Woods"

Alguno que otro me preguntó si Eliza iba a tardar mucho en volver, ya que querían una foto con ella.

Y seguían adorando una escena tan normal como era una madre acunando a su hija en brazos. De vez en cuando se disipaban al ver a otro piloto.

Hasta que una scooter trajo a mi mujer. Pidió un momento levantando su dedo índice mientras venia hacia nosotras.

-Mis amores.-Me dio un beso tras el cual me regalo una sonrisa.-Princesa de la mama.-Jugueteó con las manitas de Leona.-Te amo, te amo, te amo...

Empezaron a llovernos las fotos, por parte de la prensa y de los aficionados.

-¡Ay se me caen las bragas!-Alcancé a escuchar.

-Anda ve a hacerte fotos.-Le mandé a mi mujer.-Tu publico te reclama, no les hagas esperar.

-Vale.-Se resigno.-Pero luego me ducho y nos vamos a pasear a Leona.-Añadió emocionada.

* * *

-Lex no toques la tarta.-Escuche a mi mujer y me paralicé.

-¿Le dices a tu hijo, a tu nieta o a mí?-Traté de disimular.

-A ti manazas.-Mi mujer me cogió las manos y me manchó la nariz con chocolate.-Aun no esta lista, vete a jugar con los niños.

Estas confusiones eran muy comunes en las reuniones familiares, más desde que había nacido mi segunda nieta. ¿Adivináis como se llama? Exacto, Alexandra, como yo y como mi hijo, bueno, mi hijo era Alexander, pero vamos lo mismo es.

Eliza había hecho una breve retirada de las carreras para quedarse embarazada, pero de inmediato volvió a la competición, tras el parto.

No es porque yo fuera la abuela pero tenia las nietos más hermosos del mundo. La pequeña Lexa era adorable, de cabellos dorados, ojos azules traviesos y esa sonrisa tan dulce. Leona, a quien solía llamar pelo chocho, era mi nueva compañera de trastadas, de piel morena, con el pelo negro como el tizón, los ojos verdes salvajes herencia de los Woods, que destacaban de una forma increíble. Y mi hombrecito Domingo, mi adoración. Siempre tan atento.

-Somos como Brad y Angelina, pero nosotras seguimos juntas. Teníamos el café, el café con leche y la leche.-Alycia le pegó una colleja a Eliza.-Es broma.-Mi hija se rascó la nuca.-Como cuando le digo a Lexa que es adoptada.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó mi sobrina y fue el momento de escaquearme,por si se enteraba de que llamó a su otra hija pelo chocho.

-Mi chico favorito.-Coloqué mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Domingo y me incliné para susurrarle.-No se lo digas al tío Alex ni a Aden.-Le guiñé el ojo.

Parecía el otro día, cuando yo era una joven piloto sin nada en el mundo, más que la fama, salvo mi hermano Aden. Y ahora, era una abuela, era abuela joder, y por partida triple. Era maravilloso, ver esa casa en la que había aprendido a convivir con la soledad, llena de voces y vida.

-¡Felicidades guapetón!-Raven dejo un sonoro beso en el cachete de Domingo.

-Gracias tía Raven.-La abrazó.

-¡Dom!-Salió corriendo ante la llamada.

-Nos hemos hecho mayores.-Miré a Raven que carcajeó.

-Pero tía, si nuestros nietos son más maduros que tú.-Reímos.-Y eso que la pequeña Lex tiene dos años, pero se comporta mejor que tú.

-¿Quien nos iba a decir que acabaríamos siendo cuñadas y consuegras?

-Sabia que en el fondo no podías vivir sin mí, Lex.-Chocó su hombro con el mio de forma suave.

Tenia que comprar una mesa más grande, al paso al que iba creciendo la familia pronto hasta tendría que comprar una casa más grande. Aunque Alex de momento no se había planteado sentar la cabeza.

-Las Alexandras que me coman bien, por favor.-No sé cual de todas las mujeres de las que habían sentadas hizo aquella petición.

Estaba presidiendo la mesa, con mi nieta pequeña en brazos.

Fama, riqueza… nada podía superar aquel tesoro.

Muchas veces, durante la semana me pasaba por casa de mi hija a la que tenia aquí al lado. No es que necesitaran mucha ayuda con los niños, pero a Clarke y a mí nos encantaba disfrutar de su compañía.

Aunque también disfrutábamos cuando nos quedábamos solas en esa enorme casa.

-Un frotis rapidito Clarke, que tú sabes que en cinco segundos llego.

-Nos vamos a resbalar y nos romperemos la cadera.-Comentó divertida.-Mejor vamos a la cama.-Me dio un pico.

Si había algo que siempre intentábamos hacer juntas era ducharnos, por eso del medio ambiente y ahorrar agua. ¿Sabéis?

Clarke se tumbó sobre mí y ambas encajamos nuestros muslos en la intimidad de la otra. Rozándonos y dándonos gustito.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder!

-¿Tan rapido amor?-Me pregunto entre confusa y divertida.

-No, que me ha dado un tirón en la ingle. Pero tú sigue, no pares.

¿La edad? No, eso no era impedimento ninguno. A veces.

* * *

La ultima carrera del año, todos estábamos atentos a las pantallas que habían en el box. No cabía ni un alfiler, mecánicos, técnicos, Alycia, Raven, Aden, Lexa, mis amados nietos… Alex estaba ocupando mi lugar en el medical car.

Eliza no se jugaba nada, los puntos ya le habían otorgado su titulo mundial hacia dos carreras. Pero la expectación era máxima al ser su ultima carrera.

Mi hija se había propuesto dar un espectáculo sin igual, digno de la despedida de pista de una Woods. El tiempo le había dado su experiencia, pero la sensatez era algo que no iba con ella, desde nunca, desde que con seis años se subió en su primera moto de gasolina.

-Va a llover, lo noto en el adamantium.

Rodé los ojos, bien es cierto que los cambios de temperatura o de presión atmosférica le hacían a mi mujer resentirse de las viejas lesiones, en las que portaba tornillos o placas metálicas. Y le encantaba compararse con un súper héroe que también estaba lleno de metal su cuerpo.

-Lobezna y la previsión del tiempo.-Se burló mi cuñada Raven provocando la risa de todos.

-Iros todos a la mierda,-Ordenó la comandante.-y calladitos que quiero ver a mi hija.

El primer día del resto de mi vida, fue cuando acepté trabajar en la clínica móvil, en el paddock. Como una pequeña decisión puede cambiarte la vida por completo. Me hizo conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del planeta, mi cara de tonta cuando la miraba seguía siendo la misma.

Entrelacé mi mano con la de Alycia que me respondió con un apretón, sabia que ella sufría las carreras de la misma forma que yo. Y sobre todo desde el gran accidente de Eliza, aun así nunca había tratado de interferir en la carrera de su mujer.

Ambas conocíamos demasiado bien a Eliza, no había que decirle lo que debía hacer o no.

El cielo empezó a nublarse, Lexa que estaba a dos palmos de la pantalla junto a Dom, se giró para dedicarnos esa mirada de "os lo dije" Las niñas estaban con nosotras, también cogidas de la mano y dando saltitos cada vez que su madre hacia un adelantamiento. Mientras mi sobrina y yo nos apretábamos con más fuerza la mano, viendo lo que los ojos de las niñas no veían. Como cuando Eli estuvo apunto de irse en una curva y empujó con el codo y la rodilla en el asfalto para levantar la moto y no perder la rueda.

Incluso cuando se quedo sola, en la cabeza de carrera no aminoró el ritmo.

Cuando se reunió en pit line junto a nosotros desbordaba emoción por todos los poros del mono.

Beso a su mujer y a sus hijos, y luego abrazó a todos repetidas veces, seguramente porque no había asimilado todavía que había acabado, había terminado como la ganadora que era.

Las cámaras la buscaban.

-¿Ya tienes pensado a que te dedicaras ahora Eliza?

-A mi familia.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la sorpresa que prometí. Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


End file.
